


I knew you were trouble

by SilentRain91



Series: Trouble [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, GP!Kara, Kid Fic, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mon-El still doesn't exist and he never will, Supercorp wedding included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara and Lena are happily married and everything is wonderful. Trouble is never far away when something strange happens to Lena, Lillian escapes prison, animals and plants are mysteriously dying, and a flying object crashes down.Sequel to "Your name spells trouble".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this fic takes place two years after where "Your name spells trouble" ended, but first there is a flashback to their wedding. I figured I couldn't skip their wedding by only mentioning they got married. So this first chapter is just their wedding. Enjoy, maybe?
> 
> (DO NOT POST ANY OF MY FANFICS ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS!)

**_One year ago…_ **

 

_Kara swatted her sister’s hand away, certain she had plenty of makeup on and she didn’t need any more mascara because once she cried it was all going to run down her cheeks in ugly tracks anyway. A year ago, Lena surprised her by proposing out of the blue and oh Rao, her proposal. First they ate at a restaurant, which made potstickers that weren’t even anywhere on their menu. Then Lena promptly announced she bought said restaurant for her, so she could eat there whenever she wanted, however much she wanted, for free._

_It was like a beautiful dream had come true. As if that wasn’t making her heart swoon already, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest in pure happiness as they left the restaurant and she glanced up at the sky. A skywriter wrote ‘will you marry me, Kara?’ in the sky. When her jaw dropped, she had glanced at Lena who went down on one knee, holding out a ring to her. It was one of the rare moments where she cried in public. So many strangers were clapping when she said yes._

_Some strangers even filmed them. Yes, filmed. Filmed! The media jumped on top of it like bees on honey. It was about all the media spoke of for weeks and Catco even persuaded them into an exclusive interview. National City was all over Lena Luthor, the CEO, having proposed, to a woman no less. She chuckled at the memories of Lena’s company mailbox overflowing with letters from women and girls all over the city, thanking her for speaking openly about her bisexuality and giving them the courage to be open about their own sexuality._

_She remembered how Lena came home crying tears of joy and she knew she read every single letter, and responded to every single one, despite being particularly occupied with L-Corp and business trips, which extended all the way to Japan. The people of National City thankfully didn’t look at Lena as evil, which had everything to do with the bullet she caught for her, for Supergirl._

_Someone at the park all those years ago snapped a clean picture of that very moment and it had gone viral. At first people rumored Lena had died taking that shot, but of course when it was brought to everyone’s attention she was alive, they spun a story the shot wasn’t fatal. She knew better and so did her family, but it was safer for the city not to know the truth how close Lena’s brush with death was. The city acknowledged Lena for what she was, a hero. Thanks to the proposal Lena was also National City’s number one bisexual icon. She was a very proud girlfriend, soon to be proud wife._

_“I have dust in my eyes,” Astra said, rubbing at her watery eyes._

_“Awe, aunt Astra,” Kara said. She smiled fondly at her aunt._

_“Your crying is making me cry,” Alex said to Astra, sniffling. “I should have gone with waterproof mascara,” she whispered, chuckling._

_Kara let out a chuckle as well. “You’re telling me,” she replied, agreeing._

_“By the gods, you are stunning,” Astra said to Kara. “I am so proud,” she said, grasping Kara’s hands. “If only Alura could see you now, see the woman you’ve become.”_

_“Here I go,” Kara whispered, feeling tears escape her eyes. “I knew you two would turn me into a crying mess before the ceremony even begins.”_

_“Hey, don’t look at me,” Alex replied while she held out a tissue. “Astra started all of this.”_

_“Your support is commendable, Alexandra,” Astra said with a hint of a smile._

_“Anytime, General,” Alex quipped, winking at Astra. “We have half an hour left and we still need to do your hair,” she said to Kara. She grabbed her phone and pressed her speed dial. “Sawyer, what’s the status on the bridesmaids?”_

_“Nice to hear your voice too, babe. Leslie is still grumbling about the bridesmaids’ dresses being pink. Harley is happy about her pink dress and even dyed her hair pink to match it. Veronica is ready and waiting for the gay to happen, which honestly, same. Selina didn’t put her dress on until I gave her hundred dollars, so someone owes me hundred dollars. Ivy is decorating Lena’s hair with flowers and she did a number on the church as well. Winn insists he’s a man who should not wear a pink suit because he says it’s not manly and he insists I stop calling him a bridesmaid, not that I intend to.”_

_“You little shit,” Alex said, laughing into her phone while Astra raised an eyebrow at her. “She’s my wife. I can say stuff like that.”_

_Kara sat still while her aunt reapplied her makeup and let her do her hair. At age thirty-one, she was finally getting married. For a Kryptonian that was rather late, although she was happy she hadn’t rushed any of it because it gave her a chance to meet Lena and fall in love._

 

 

* * *

 

_Lena wrung her hands together. This was really it. Today she was going to get married. She was going to be someone’s wife. Well, not just someone’s, Kara’s. She felt nervous, more nervous than she had been during stressful business deals she was trying to close and more nervous than she was last Christmas when she searched the entire city to find a new doll Kayleigh really wanted, which was selling out insanely fast._

_It stressed her to the point where she was worried her youngest daughter was going to think Santa didn’t get her letter or that he had put her on the naughty list. Kara, ever the saint, flew halfway around the world to locate such a doll for Kayleigh when National City didn’t have any left. It was one of the many reasons on the ever-growing list of reasons why she was sure she wanted to grow old with Kara._

_“What if she gets cold fever?”_

_“Lena, sweetie, breathe,” Samantha said, smiling warmly as she rested a hand on her shoulder._

_Lena saw Samantha standing behind her while she looked into the mirror. “I can’t believe this is really happening,” she said, placing her hand on top of Samantha’s, whose warm smile didn’t waver. “I’m twenty-four and I’m about to get married,” she said, though she was relieved it was finally happening, given she proposed a year ago. “I’m young and I’m aware of that, but I have this feeling inside of me, the feeling that tells me she’s the one.”_

_“When you know you know,” Samantha replied, giving Lena’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. “You’re following your heart and your gut, that’s a powerful combination.”_

_Leslie stepped inside the dressing room and whistled. “Damn, Lee, looking good in that dress,” she said, giving her finger guns._

_Lena chuckled. “Thank you, Les,” she replied, smiling at her friend. “You look pretty,” she said with a teasing tone because she knew Leslie didn’t like pink one bit._

_“I guess there are worse things than pink,” Leslie muttered, heaving out a sigh. “God, remember Ivy and Harley’s wedding on Halloween?”_

_“Oh god, as if I could ever forget,” Lena said, remembering it well. “Those skeleton dresses were… unique.”_

_“Hey now,” Ivy interrupted. “It was Halloween, our favorite holiday and we were-”_

_“Honoring the dead,” Lena and Leslie filled in._

_“When are you and Lucy going to get married?” Ivy asked Leslie, grinning at her._

_“Yeah right, get real,” Leslie scoffed. “Romance is gross.”_

_Lena smiled, knowing Leslie hadn’t changed a bit since college, although nowadays instead of being a student, her friend had her own tattoo shop and tourists came to National City to get one of Leslie’s unique designs tattooed on their bodies. She always knew her friend had talent each time she saw her sketching back in college._

_She admired how Leslie had built that shop from the ground up after she rejected letting her pay a part of it or let her borrow money. Her friend also found out the person who secretly helped her to get her own place during their freshman year was Astra and she already paid Astra every single dollar back, even though Astra initially didn’t want to take the money back._

_Lucy had rose petals stuck in her hair when she entered. “Guess who had fun chasing after the flower girls who thought it was a lovely idea to toss rose petals onto the aisle in advance?” she asked, plucking some of the rose petals out of her hair._

_Leslie snickered, even when Lucy glared in response._

_“The girls can’t be that much trouble,” Lena said to Lucy. “Ruby is a polite twelve year old.”_

_“Agreed,” Samantha said._

_“A polite twelve year old who laughed instead of helping me catch the culprits,” Lucy commented._

_“Lizzy is a well-mannered seven year old,” Lena continued, smiling while Lucy gave her an ‘are you serious’ look. “Kayleigh is a sweet five year old and Jamie is a cute four year old. You’re an agent. Surely you know how to control four girls?”_

_“I did so not sign up for this,” Lucy sighed. “I’ll see you all soon. For now I have an aisle to clean,” she said, reaching for the doorknob. “By the way, that white dress really compliments you.”_

_Lena shook her head. She hoped Lizzy and Kayleigh weren’t causing too much trouble because she knew how sneaky her daughters could be._

_Harley burst into the room with the dopiest grin on her face. “Tada,” she said, holding Kieran out in front of her. “I just did his hair, what d’ya think?”_

_Lena’s mouth was ajar as she looked at her one year old son, who was smiling. Kieran was wearing an adorable little tux, considering he was going to carry their rings._

_“Oh for the love of the gods,” Samantha said, voicing Lena’s exact thoughts._

_“You put my one year old son’s hair up with gel?” Lena asked Harley while Kieran kept smiling. “I may be wearing heels, but you better run because there is no way my son is going out there, looking like gel threw up on his head.”_

_“I got it handled,” Samantha said, taking Kieran over from Harley. “And I think that concludes letting Harley babysit.”_

_“Affirmative,” Lena replied, nodding. “I hereby revoke your babysitting privileges,” she said to Harley, laughing lightly when her friend muttered as she left the room._

_“Sugarplum, wait,” Ivy called out after Harley. “We can get our own babies.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Kara stood in front of the altar. The mascara had barely dried and she was ruining it all over again as violins played while Lena walked over the aisle. She was never going to get over how lucky she was to have such a blessing in her life._

_Lena had an arm looped around Samantha’s, who was walking her down the aisle. It meant so much to her that the woman she once called her guardian, her friend and her sister, was now her aunt and was doing this for her. There was no better person she could have chosen for this part. Five years she had lived with Samantha who cared far more for her than her mother ever did._

_Ruby, Lizzy, Kayleigh and Jamie were tossing rose petals in front of Lena’s feet. They walked graciously, behaving like princesses._

_Kieran strutted after Lena, trying to run on his little legs. The guests laughed because he wasn’t supposed to do that yet and when Alex tried to catch him, he only ran faster. He had a goofy smile when he reached the altar after Lena did._

_Lena lifted an eyebrow at her son._

_Kara smiled back at Kieran for being super adorable._

_Kieran held up a small red pillow with two rings. “Wings,” he said, standing on his tippy toes in an attempt to hold the pillow up higher._

_“Chicken wings?” Kayleigh asked, licking her lips. “Food?”_

_“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered._

_Lena shook her head. She knew they were never going to live their wedding down since Winn was recording the whole thing. Kieran wasn’t capable of pronouncing the R yet, which made him even more adorable. Sometimes she wanted to eat him up. He was her baby boy after all._

_“Not yet,” Alex whispered to Kieran. “Sorry about that,” she said awkwardly. “Please do continue,” she said, clearing her throat while she picked up Kieran._

_Kara took Lena’s hands in hers, smiling as she saw her blush._

_“Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today-”_

_“Queerly beloved, we have gathered here to gay,” Leslie mumbled from where she stood near Lena’s side, just loud enough for Lena and the bridesmaids to hear, plus those with super hearing._

_Lena smiled at her friend’s antics, which drew a chuckle from Kara, who seemed to try and mask it with a cough. The words that were being said barely registered at all while she gazed into those blue eyes that always took her breath away._

_“Lena,” Kara whispered, biting back a silly smile when Lena was asked for the second time to share her vows._

_“What?” Lena asked when she noticed Kara was trying to mouth something._

_“Your v-o-w-s,” Kara answered, cupping her hands around her mouth._

_Lena thanked her years of practice of learning how to keep her composure or else she would have laughed out loud at Kara being her dorky self. Right, her vows. She took a deep breath. “I have to catch my breath to believe this is real, that I am marrying my true love, my heart's desire, and my best friend,” she said, speaking up for everyone to hear. “You are my guide to love, my every wish, and the person I want to grow old with. I promise that my love for you will be an ever flowing spring, never diminished and always sweet. I love the spark that is inside of you, your eternal glowing lovely spirit, and I am so glad to be able to see that every day, warming my heart. You are my light, my inspiration, and I am blessed to be able to call you my ever loving wife. Thanks to you I not only know true love exists, I also know I deserve it. I love you, yesterday, today, tomorrow, always.”_

_Kara was crying freely and had to take several deep breaths when it was her turn to share her vows. “When you walked into my life, love walked in,” she said, bringing one of Lena’s hands up to her mouth to brush a kiss against her knuckles. “It was a magical moment that I will treasure forever with you. All I have in this world I give to you, I promise to hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you, for all the days of my life. I’ll try my best to share food, even potstickers, because what is mine will also be yours. And yes, that does include my acquired taste in music and onesies. You are my hero because you are a wonderful mother to our children, you always put family first and you taught me it’s okay to be different. You made me feel useful where others made me feel used. My love for you is eternal, I love you.”_

_Their guests cheered when they finally reached the part where they were allowed to seal their marriage with a kiss._

_“Hello, Miss Luthor-Danvers,” Lena said to Kara. She kissed the corner of her mouth._

_Kara smiled, knowing that was going to be their new last name on paper. “Welcome to the family, Miss Zor-El,” she whispered in Lena’s ear, happy it was official now._

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Girls, I made your lunches. Mama is waiting in the car!”

“We’re coming, dad!” Lizzy shouted back, huffing slightly. “Have you seen my All Stars, Leigh?” she asked Kayleigh in a whisper.

“Yes, I saw them where you last left them,” Kayleigh answered quietly. “They’re under your bed, Liz.”

Kara smiled while she waited downstairs with their lunch bags ready to go. It was strange to believe Lizzy turned eight already this summer and Kayleigh was six, about to be seven in two months. Her aunt picked Kieran up a while back to babysit him for the day and she couldn’t believe her son was two years old. Time flew by and her daughters were about to have their first day in fourth grade.

Life was never boring, especially not when she was a science college professor and Supergirl, while raising a human child, a Daxamite child and a Kryptonian child, although Kieran hadn’t shown his Kryptonian powers yet, which was more of a relief to her wife and her rather than something to worry about. Her daughters stopped calling her dada and had taken to calling her dad instead. It gave her some curious looks sometimes when they were in public, but she didn’t mind. There was no better way to show they were in modern times than allowing her children to call her dad.

Kayleigh jumped down from the stairs with a loud thud. “Too slow,” she called out to Lizzy, who was trying to run down the stairs.

“Hey, no fair,” Lizzy replied, pouting. “Dad, did you put a banana in my lunch bag?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Kara answered, handing her daughters their lunch.

If wasn’t for Kayleigh being half a head shorter than Lizzy and for Lizzy’s skin to be a bit tanner than Kayleigh’s, they could have passed as twins with their matching brown locks that reached down their back and with their similar looking green eyes. Nobody questioned they were sisters though, even though they weren’t blood-related.

Kara watched as Kayleigh put her coat on. It still felt surreal remembering she found Kayleigh in that pod that was crashing onto earth when she was a baby. She couldn’t have loved her Daxamite daughter any more than she could have loved a Kryptonian daughter.

“Did you pack extra sandwiches for me, dad?” Kayleigh asked, smiling. “Dad,” she said, snapping her fingers.

“Hm? Yes, extra,” Kara answered, smiling slightly at how distracted she had gotten. “They’re all witch cheese, your favorite.”

They made their way to their minivan where Lena was waiting. Having a regular house with a white picket fence and driving a minivan were among the things that made her feel normal. Some days she was still processing the fact she was the CEO of a billion dollars company. She had a meeting in precisely twenty minutes, but she needed around ten minutes to drive her daughters to school. Being there for them on their first day of each grade had grown into a habit. Her secretary was going to have to delay her meeting. She was a family woman before a business woman, always.

“Shotgun,” Kayleigh said, opening the door.

“Nu-uh, you’re too little,” Lizzy replied, sticking her tongue out. “You’re supposed to sit in the back.”

“I have a newsflash for both of you, my angels,” Lena said, smiling as she looked at her daughters who were working up a pout. “You’re both going to sit in the back.”

“Tick tock, girls,” Kara said, tapping her watch. “Hey, beautiful,” she said to her wife as she got in the car. “Did you miss me?”

“Terribly, how did you guess?” Lena answered, leaning closer to steal a kiss. “How I ever survived waiting in our car for fifteen minutes without you is beyond me, although it did grant my ears decent music for a change.”

Kara chuckled and grasped Lena’s blouse, careful not to tear it. “Now you’re really going to be late for your business meeting,” she whispered, knowing her wife well enough to know she was already going to delay it so they would have plenty of time to hug their daughters before they entered the school grounds.

“Mhmm, I don’t mind,” Lena whispered, kissing the corner of Kara’s mouth, her cheeks and her nose. “I have a feeling my boss won’t fire me,” she said, claiming her wife’s lips.

“Here they go again,” Lizzy said to Kayleigh while she put her seatbelt on. “Mam, dad, Leigh and I don’t want to be late on our first day. Can you please wrap it up?”

Kayleigh giggled and clicked her seatbelt in place.

Lena’s cheeks were flushed as she broke her kiss with her wife. She quickly put her seatbelt on. “Right, school,” she said, clearing her throat while she started the engine. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“We already did,” Lizzy and Kayleigh replied.

“I meant my dorky wife,” Lena clarified, eyeing Kara.

Kara frowned and glanced down. “Oh,” she whispered, hurriedly fumbling with the seatbelt. “Can you drop me off after you drop our girls off? I have to be at college in an hour.”

“Alright, darling,” Lena answered, even though that meant she was definitely going to be late for that meeting. She drove away once Kara had put her seatbelt on. “Oh and, Kara.”

“Hm?” Kara asked, keeping her eyes on the road to check for possible unexpected traffic or someone running a red light.

Lena stopped when a light switched to red. “I think you forgot something,” she said, failing to hide a silly smile. “I’ll give you a hint, it’s shaped like a briefcase and it has your lunch inside of it.”

Kara’s eyes widened when she realized Lena was absolutely right. This was unbelievable, she remembered reminding their daughters about their lunch yet she completely forgot her own, along with her briefcase. She only had classes until a little after noon, but she was a very hungry Kryptonian who couldn’t last without food that long.

Lena pushed down on the gas the second the light flicked to green. “I’ll bring your briefcase and your lunch to you,” she assured her wife, since they had no time to circle back if they wanted to get their daughters to school in time.

“This is why I love you,” Kara said dreamily. “I can’t believe I forgot my briefcase and my lunch, my memory is usually pretty solid.”

“Says the dork who once showed up at college with her right shoe on her left foot and vice versa.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Supergirl landed on Lena’s balcony with a soft thud. The glass window was so spotlessly clean she walked directly into it, which sent her staggering back a step, not having expected it to be anything but open, so much for a casual entrance.

Lena abandoned her fingers from her laptop in favor of spinning her chair around. She raised an eyebrow, amused the sound she heard wasn’t from a bird but from her wife, who was now mouthing things at her. With a shake of her head, she stood up and opened the window to let her in.

“Hello, Miss Luthor-Danvers,” Kara said with a formal tone. She put her hands on Lena’s waist. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was working,” she confessed huskily while she drew her closer.

Lena chanced a glance at the clock, noticing Kara must’ve finished her day about five minutes ago. They had two hours left before the girls needed to be picked up from school and Kieran was still with Astra. “Hmm, that makes two of us,” she whispered, tangling her hands in her wife’s hair. “You usually only take two minutes tops to get here when you get off, what were you doing the other three? Accepting apples from students?” she asked, her tone light and teasing.

“Darn, did I forget to tattoo married to the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe on my forehead again?” Kara replied, stealing a chaste kiss. “Your lips are so kissable,” she whispered, intoxicated and yearning for more.

Lena licked her crimson lips and kissed the heroine’s neck. Her eyes darkened when she felt Kara lifting her onto her desk. “Mhmm, naughty,” she whispered as quick fingers undid the buttons of her blouse. “I like it,” she said, biting her lip in anticipation. It drove her crazy when her wife took control.

Kara pushed Lena’s blouse down her arms, moaning at the sight of red lace. She used her fingers to hike up her skirt and knelt down to kiss her creamy thighs.

Lena’s core ached upon seeing Supergirl kneeling between her legs like that. God, she couldn’t wait to hear her beg, although she had a feeling she was going to do most of the begging.

Kara hooked her thumbs in Lena’s panties and slid them down to her ankles. Her eyes flickered as she took in the high heels her wife was wearing, which was soon the only thing she was going to be wearing. Lena’s clothes had to go and so did that cherry lipstick of hers, which she hoped would end up on her body.

Lena yelped when Kara surprised her by lifting her up again. It hardly took a second or two, but when her heels touched the floor, she wasn’t wearing any clothes anymore. “That’s not exactly fair now is it?” she rasped, trailing her fingertips across her wife’s clad chest.

“Hold on,” Kara warned, smiling as she spun out of her suit just as Lena gripped onto her desk.

“Now this,” Lena began, gasping as Kara used her speed to press her back against the wall. “Is what I’m talking about,” she finished in a moan while quick fingers teased her clit.

Kara worked two fingers in and out of Lena’s already wet sex. “You’re so tight,” she whispered as she added a third finger.

“Kara,” Lena whimpered, catching her wrist while she wrapped her other hand around her wife’s length. “I need more,” she said, gazing into her eyes. “Please.”

Kara kissed Lena until her lipstick was completely smudged.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena moaned as her wife slipped inside of her. She let her head fall forward to kiss her, to keep herself from moaning obscenely loud while Kara rocked against her hips.

As much as Kara loved hearing Lena moan, she knew they had to keep it down somewhat. Dropping by to help her wife de-stress was one of her favorite ways to spend time. She swallowed every moan with her mouth, muffling a few moans of her own.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Mami, can I have a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar?”

Maggie eyed her five years old whose eyes were set on the cookie jar atop the counter. “No, mija, we’re about to eat dinner in ten minutes,” she answered, stirring the sauce. “You know the rules, no sweets before dinner.”

The door opened and closed, followed by a deep sigh.

“Mama, you’re home,” Jamie said while she ran towards Alex.

“I sure am, my precious little sweetheart,” Alex replied, running a hand through her daughter’s hair. God, she really wanted a second child, but she had yet to persuade her wife into agreeing. Luckily, there was a new cute little French lingerie shop in the city, where she would certainly find a few suggestive outfits to seduce Maggie into saying yes.

“Tiring day at work?” Maggie asked without turning around.

“Yeah,” Alex answered, snaking her arms around her wife’s waist. “We had some kind of parasite to deal with,” she said, sighing.

Maggie hummed when Alex kissed her cheek. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“I’m going to take a quick shower, I’m all sweaty and disgusting,” Alex said, dropping her arms.

“Sweaty? Sure. Disgusting? Never,” Maggie replied, grabbing a spoon to scoop up some of the sauce she made. “Taste?” she asked, holding one hand under the spoon as she turned around to avoid dripping onto the floor.

Alex opened her mouth to taste, licking her lips and nodding in approval. “It’s delicious, as always,” she said, pressing a lingering kiss to her wife’s lips. “Cooking is definitely your second calling.”

Maggie followed her wife with her eyes until she disappeared into the bathroom. It was a shame she wasn’t able to join her in the shower, but on the plus side she did join her in the shower this morning. “Babe, whose turns is it to babysit the kids this weekend for ladies night?” she asked loudly, unsure if was Astra’s or not.

They all had a system in place where they took turns to watch the children while the others went out for ladies night. It was a fair system so it wasn’t always the same person aka Astra, babysitting the children. Not that Astra minded one bit, she was sure, but she was a part of the family and taking turns was the right thing to do.

“Luce babysat them last time, so it’s Astra’s turn!” Alex shouted, her voice a bit muffled from the water in the shower. “She texted she’ll babysit the children at Kara and Lena’s!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zeus ran through the living room, holding Kara’s shoe in his mouth like a trophy he collected.

Rao, sometimes Kara almost regretted she got a dog, but she loved that sneaky thief. She groaned when he ran up the stairs with her shoe. Surely her shoe was already chewed and drooled on, so Zeus was free to have it.

Her attention was drawn to the kitchen where Kieran had crawled on top of a chair and had his elbows on the table. She frowned at the sight of wilted flowers on top of the table, in the middle. The flowers smelled bad, definitely not a pleasant thing to come home to after having fought a parasite as Supergirl and having found out Zeus got a hold of another one of her shoes.

“Let’s throw these stinkers out,” she said, scrunching up her nose. “Lena, I think you forgot to refresh the water of the flowers,” she called out to her wife.

“Which flowers, darling?” Lena asked while she walked in. She frowned when she spotted the wilted flowers on the table. “Very funny,” she said, shaking her head because she put fresh flowers on their table not even ten minutes before Kara came home.

Kara had no idea what was so funny about wilted flowers, stinking wilted flowers.

Kieran had a toothy grin on his face while he freed a handful of wilted petals from his fist. He looked at Kara and Lena without saying anything, never having been much of a talker. He didn’t babble the way Kayleigh and Lizzy had when they were younger.

“Don’t play with that,” Kara said to her son, rushing to clean his hand and get rid of the wilted petals. She never knew for sure what Kieran was going to put in his mouth, so it was better if he didn’t touch things he shouldn’t.

“Mam,” Lizzy whined as she walked in, huffing. “Can you help me with my homework?”

“I could help, too,” Kara offered. “What do you have, sweetie?”

“History,” Lizzy answered, showing her book.

“And I’m out,” Kara replied, turning on the heel of her foot.

Lena smiled and watched her dork bolt out of the kitchen to chase Zeus again, who now found Kara’s briefcase. She sat down at the table and put Kieran on her lap while she patted the chair next to her for Lizzy.

“Mam,” Kayleigh said, pouting as she walked in. “Help me, too?” she asked, putting her book down on Lena’s other side.

“Of course, my angel,” Lena answered, always happy to help. Helping her daughters with their homework was one of the reasons why she often tried to come home early. “Did you make any new friends yet?”

“Not really,” Lizzy answered, moving her mouth from one side to the other. “Some children don’t like that I’m a year younger than they are and they like it even less Leigh is two years younger.”

“All the other children are taller than me,” Kayleigh said. “I got asked to play basketball during recess though, but then the ball bounced too hard and Billy’s nose bled.”

“Billy is ten and he’s the tallest in our class,” Lizzy said. “It’s his second time in fourth grade.”

“Did you say something to Billy when his nose bled?” Lena asked Kayleigh, who was biting her lip.

“Uhuh,” Kayleigh answered, grasping her pencil. “I told him I was sorry.”

“I’m proud of you for apologizing,” Lena replied with an encouraging smile.

“A girl from our class’ older sister asked me if I’m into girls because you and dad are women and you’re married,” Lizzy shared with Lena and Kara who just walked back in to rinse Zeus’ drool from her briefcase.

“Oh,” Kara replied, turning the tap on. “What did you say to her?” she asked, noticing how her wife’s heart beat a tad faster than usual.

Lizzy sighed and closed her book. “I told her I don’t know yet because I’m only eight and I still have time, and it doesn’t matter to me,” she answered, shrugging.

“That’s right, you still have time,” Lena said to Lizzy, wholeheartedly agreeing. “Darling, I think you need a new briefcase.”

Kara sighed while she studied her briefcase, which had bite marks pressed into the leather thanks to Zeus. “He always ruins my stuff,” she said with a pout.

“That must be because he knows better than to ruin mine, since I don’t give him any treats when he does something naughty.”

“But his puppy face…,” Kara protested, unable to resist. It was true she often gave Zeus treats, even if he ruined her shoes or ran off with her meat.

Sometimes it was beyond Lena how her dork of a wife was also Supergirl, because as Supergirl she was different. She frowned when she noticed Kieran was pointing at flowers which rested on the windowsill, all of them were wilted. Whatever kind of prank that was supposed to be from Kara, it was an odd one. It was a good thing Ivy wasn’t around because she would have lost her cool. In Ivy’s opinion, dead flowers and plants were a crime against nature, and she could go on for hours how the nature needed to be nurtured yet at the same time miss flower power was a bit of a villain in Gotham.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie grumbled how fucking cheesy Lena was being while she hugged her back, although when she pulled away she was grinning. “I literally saw you a week ago, you sap,” she said, bumping Lena’s arm lightly with her fist.

“I missed my best friend, sue me,” Lena replied, smiling. “Hello, Luce,” she said, hugging the petite agent.

“Hey, Lee, good to see you,” Lucy replied, patting Lena’s back. “Kara,” she said with a nod.

“Don’t you Kara me,” Kara said, crossing her arms over her chest before her lips split into a smile. She had long forgiven Lucy about the kryptonite darts, because it had been well over six years and the agent was just following orders.

Lucy groaned when Kara hugged her. “Too tight,” she wheezed.

“I’m buying the first round,” Maggie announced.

“By all means, go for it,” Lucy replied, holding her hands up.

“I see the Gotham gang isn’t here,” Lena noted.

“Yeah, they’re in Gotham,” Leslie replied as she sat down at the bar. “Harley said she’d visit a couple of times, but I’m not sure when,” she explained, shrugging. “Harley and Ivy have kind of been trying to figure out how to get a kid, but given their reputation nobody is eager to help them and I told Harley at least ten times she can’t kidnap someone else’s kid.”

“I sincerely hope she doesn’t steal someone else’s child,” Alex said, shaking her head at Harley’s shenanigans. She was relieved Harley didn’t live in National City because she didn’t play by the rules.

Lena nodded her agreement. She was halfway through her first drink when arms wrapped around her.

“Hey,” Samantha said. “I’m sorry I’m late I got a bit distracted.”

Lena eyed Samantha while she took the time to greet the others as well. Lately Samantha had used being distracted as an excuse for many things, which made her worry she was spacing out too much again. She knew Samantha would say she had it under control, but she also knew Samantha would say about anything to keep her from worrying.

“I’m going to take my chances on the dance floor,” Alex said, slipping off of her barstool.

“After one drink?” Lena commented, smirking. “That’s a bold move, Alex.”

Alex smiled and winked. “I’m feeling brave tonight and the music is asking to be danced to,” she replied while she grabbed Maggie’s hand. “Dance with me, babe.”

Maggie wasn’t much of a dancer, but she loved being pressed up against her wife and resting her hands on her waist in a way that showed off her tattooed wedding ring.

“My sister is right,” Kara said, extending a hand towards Lena. “May I have this dance, milady?” she asked, bowing lightly.

“Yes, you may, my knight in shining armor,” Lena answered, placing her hand in Kara’s.

“Barf,” Leslie said, chuckling. “You two are so grossly in love.”

“I’m going to have a few more drinks,” Lucy said, smiling when Leslie rubbed her hands together. “But after that, you’re dancing with me,” she said to Leslie, who now groaned.

Lena glanced at Samantha, knowing she was going to be all alone once all the couples were dancing. That was the downside of their babysitting system, if one half of a couple babysat while the other half showed up for ladies night. Kara must have read her mind.

“The more the merrier,” Kara said while she surprised Samantha by tugging her onto the dance floor with Lena and her. “Show us what you got, Sam.”

 

_Drop it low, pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low, pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low, pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low, pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

 

Samantha brought her arms up, hands touching lightly above her head as she swayed her hips. She did drop low, in sync with the lyrics, moving her hands sensually down her body.

Samantha’s body wasn’t the only thing dropping as several jaws dropped to gawk at her, including Lena’s who was shocked to see Samantha dance like she was sex on the dance floor.

 

_Move your body baby, bom bom bom_

_When I shake it, I’mma steal-a the show_

 

The volume was turned up and more women made their way to the dance floor. Alex smiled because this club was so gay and this was going to be a very gay night.

Kara was unsure if she saw Samantha’s eyes flicker red for a split second or if it was just the neon lights of the club having made her eyes appear that way. Samantha wasn’t saying _I am Reign_ , like how that cute tree in Guardians of the Galaxy would say _I am Groot_ , although Reign was definitely nowhere near cute, especially not if she got angry. It was a good thing Samantha couldn’t read minds because she doubted she would appreciate being compared to the adorable tiny dancing tree she was thinking of.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight shone through the window, which gave her a better view of her wife who had her arms wound around her waist. She didn’t dare to stretch yet because she didn’t want to stir her. Her heart melted seeing Maggie cuddled up against her and when the tiny body wrapped around hers snuggled closer, she was certain her heart was now a puddle on the floor. How she had gotten this lucky, she still wasn’t sure.

She couldn’t resist tucking Maggie’s hair behind her ear, her hand moved on its own accord, out of habit. The response she received was more than welcome as her wife rested her head on her chest. She combed her fingers through her hair, smiling at the appreciative hum she heard, which signaled Maggie was at least half awake.

Maggie still had her eyes closed when a tender kiss placed on the crown of her head made her smile. She slipped a hand under Alex’s shirt, resting it on her stomach. “Good morning, beautiful,” she whispered, yawning a little.

Alex cradled Maggie closer in her arms, finding her yawn far too cute. “Good morning, my lovely wifey,” she replied, chuckling while her wife snorted.

“Nerd,” Maggie mumbled. She tried to wake up more, but it proved to be challenging when she was occupied basking in her wife’s warm embrace, which she wanted to enjoy as long as possible.

Alex smiled when her wife finally shifted enough to share a kiss. “I feel like calling in sick,” she whispered, cupping Maggie’s jaw while her other hand rested at the small of her back.

“You never call in sick unless our daughter is sick,” Maggie replied knowingly. She pressed a kiss to those tempting soft lips underneath her. “And there’s a case I’ve been trying to crack, so as much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all day, I have to go to work.”

Alex turned the alarm off in advance, which was supposed to go off in about ten minutes, give or take. She moaned when Maggie’s tongue swiped across her lips and she didn’t hesitate parting her lips to invite her in.

“I could say I got stuck in traffic for an hour though,” Maggie whispered, eyes dark with lust as she rested one hand on the mattress while her other lifted Alex’s shirt.

Alex hooked a leg around Maggie and switched their positions. “Now we’re talking,” she agreed, littering her wife’s neck and cheeks with kisses.

Their kisses were growing heated when the floorboard creaked.

“I think someone is awake,” Alex whispered, shifting to cuddle with her wife.

Maggie promptly closed her eyes. She tried not to smile too much as their daughter crawled on top of their bed to check if they were awake.

Jamie lifted the blanket and scooted under it, wriggling until she was cuddled between her mothers.

“Much better,” Alex whispered, resting an arm around her daughter and her wife. She was two-hundred percent certain she wanted another child. The only thing she had to do was convince Maggie. It wouldn’t break her heart if her wife wouldn’t be on board to have more than one child, but it would disappoint her a little.

When she was younger, she didn’t have a sibling and she always wished to have one. Then as a teenager when she had gotten over being an only child, Kara came around. At first she wasn’t too happy about that, but they grew close and she couldn’t imagine not having a sister. She wanted her daughter to have a sibling as well, a possible friend for life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena clutched the toilet seat of her private bathroom which was linked to her office. She must have eaten something bad this morning or perhaps it was a residue from all the drinks she had at the club last weekend. With a shudder, she pushed herself back up to her feet. She turned the tap of her marble sink on, washed her hands and splashed water onto her face.

Smoothing her blouse over, she walked back into her office, just as a knock sounded. “Come in!” she called out, dropping her hands.

“Hey,” Leslie said as she walked in. She was one of the few people Lena’s secretary always let up. “Can we talk sometime?” she asked, tugging at her leather jacket while her eyes darted around.

Lena pressed the button of her intercom. “Jess, move my ten o clock to eleven, please,” she said before releasing the button. “We can talk,” she said to her friend, gesturing at the couch.

“Thanks,” Leslie mumbled. She ran her fingers shakily through her hair and sat down.

Lena sat down next to Leslie, who had resorted to bouncing her leg. When she put a hand on her friend’s leg in an attempt to offer her comfort, she frowned to see her jump in response. It was rare seeing Leslie so nervous. There was no way she would have sent her away to talk later, not when her friend appeared too shaken to even drive safely with that motorcycle of hers.

Leslie wrung her hands together. “Luce wants to dopt a mid,” she mumbled incoherently while her eyes briefly flickered up to look at Lena.

“Pardon?” Lena asked, not quite having caught what Leslie said. “Take slow, deep breaths,” she instructed, caressing her back now that she wasn’t all jumpy.

“Luce wants to adopt a kid,” Leslie said, sighing. “I’m not the parent type, just like I’m not the wife type. Hell, I’m hardly girlfriend material. It’s a miracle we’ve been together for more than six years.”

“You are great girlfriend material and I know that for sure because that’s my best friend you’re talking about,” Lena replied, gently nudging Leslie’s side, who gave her a barely there smile. “Have you told Lucy how you feel?”

“Feel… right, yuck,” Leslie answered with a bitter chuckle. “Feelings are… I don’t know.”

“I know you’re scared,” Lena said, taking Leslie’s hand in hers.

“Luce surprised me with the whole kid thing,” Leslie said, sighing. “You should’ve seen the look on her face. She looked so lost and we got this empty room at our place and she was just staring at it. I kind of panicked and bolted. Kids aren’t all bad and stuff, but me as a parent? Nah fam, nah. What if I turn out exactly like…?”  She choked on the rest of her words and turned her face away when tears leaked from her eyes.

“I used to be worried I would turn out as bad of a parent as my mother was, too,” Lena confided. She grabbed a tissue and offered it to Leslie. “As time went on, I learned that my fear to be a bad parent made me push that much harder to be a good parent because I refused to be like my mother. I wanted to be better, so that’s what I became. The way we have been raised does not determine who we are, we make our own choices. Talk about this with Lucy, it’s okay to let her in more. I know when you’re scared you want to build your walls up, but in a relationship you’re building a home for two. Lucy can’t join you in that home if you don’t offer her a door or a window.”

Leslie cried some more and wiped roughly at her tears. “Why’s your office so dusty?” she asked, chuckling as she hurried to get rid of her tear tracks. “Thanks, Lee.”

Lena engulfed Leslie in a hug and rubbed her back while she cried on her shoulder. There was no shame in crying, but she knew her friend struggled being vulnerable. “I got you,” she said over and over, like a mantra.

After a while Leslie excused herself to use the bathroom.

Lena pressed the button of her intercom. “Jess, move all of my meetings for today.”

“You want me to clear out your day, Miss Luthor?”

“Yes,” Lena confirmed. “Something important came up.”

Leslie walked out of the bathroom after several long minutes, eyes still red from crying. “Should’ve brought my sunglasses,” she muttered.

“You can borrow mine,” Lena offered, having a pair somewhere in her purse. “Let’s go,” she said once she located her sunglasses and handed them to Leslie. It wasn’t exactly the type of weather for sunglasses, but she knew her friend preferred being seen wearing sunglasses rather than being seen with eyes red from crying.

“Go?” Leslie asked, eyebrows knitting together. “Go where? Are you having an early lunch or something?”

Lena felt a wave of nausea. She wasn’t planning on eating anytime soon, although at some point she would have to due to being anemic. “We’re going to a health center.”

“A health center?” Leslie scoffed, putting the sunglasses on.

“They have mud baths..,” Lena replied, knowing her friend would be down for one of those. “Oh and it’s my treat.”

“Binch, please,” Leslie said, swinging an arm over Lena’s shoulders. “You had me at mud bath. What about that eleven o clock meeting?”

“They cancelled,” Lena answered with a casual air. “It happens.”

“Lee, we’ve been friends for seven years. Your poker face’s on point, but I can tell when you’re lying.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara eyed her sister who had practically been smiling non-stop. She was happy seeing Alex so happy, but it also made her curious what had her smile so much. “You’re glowing,” she said when she couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Alex confirmed with a relaxed sigh. “This morning I cuddled with Maggie and Jamie, it was heaven.”

“Awe, that’s sweet,” Kara replied, smiling. “You’re so soft with Maggie, it’s adorable.”

“Adorable?” Alex guffawed while a blush rose to her cheeks. “I’m in love with that woman, god, I’d marry her again in a heartbeat,” she whispered with a dreamy smile.

“Maggie’s an amazing woman. She’s kind, tries to give good advice, her food is delicious, like finger-licking delicious, her dimpled smile is cute and she’s so tiny,” Kara said, chuckling. “She’s beautiful and she’s a good detective.”

Alex raised an eyebrow while her sister rambled on about her wife, listing all the things she already knew about Maggie. “Ahem,” she said eventually. “Are you done gushing about my wife so I can gush about her?”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, laughing lightly. “I can’t help it. She should’ve been a chef. Oh, oh! She can work right here in this restaurant,” she said, since Lena bought it for her anyway.

“No way, that’s not happening,” Alex replied, shaking her head. “Maggie loves being a detective and I can’t lose my most trustworthy six,” she said, trusting her wife more than her colleagues to have her back when she was out in the field.

“Maggie reminds me of that tiny rat in Ratatouille who’s such a good little chef.”

Alex laughed at that. She grabbed her phone to text her wife who her sister compared her with. “And now she knows,” she said, amused when Kara’s eyes widened.

“I love you, but sometimes, during moments like this, I want to strangle you a little.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was brushing her teeth when she heard Lena scream her lungs out. The sound startled her so much it had her rush outside with a mouthful of toothpaste while she was clad in her pajamas. Her heart raced in her chest as she panicked about the possible danger her wife was in, possible life-threatening danger. Some nights she still got nightmares from that time Lena took a bullet for her.

Her mouthful of toothpaste ended up spat out onto the threshold. She realized now why her wife had screamed so obscenely loud. Lena’s face was aghast and she shook like a leaf as she wrapped her arms around her.

“Mam, why were you – eww,” Kayleigh said, stumbling back against the door.

Lizzy joined Kayleigh at the door, eyes widening.

There were dead rats scattered around in front of their house.

Lena felt a wave of nausea and buried her face in the crook of her wife’s neck. Even now that she didn’t see the dead rats anymore, she still felt a shiver roll down her spine. “Please get rid of them,” she whispered to Kara, uncomfortable as she thought about all the possible diseases rats carried and since these were all dead, it blew up her concern tenfold.

“Why are there dead rats outside?” Lizzy asked, making a face.

“Hey,” Kayleigh said, catching Kieran just as he was about to stumble outside now that the front door was open. “Come, little bro,” she said, lifting Kieran up as she carried him back inside.

“No,” Kieran whined, wriggling his arms and kicking his legs. “Put me down.”

“I’ll put you down, but you can’t go outside.”

“Yes, listen to your sister,” Lena said to her two year old. She urged Lizzy back inside and closed the door to let her wife take care of the dead rats. If they did carry diseases, Kara should be immune enough. “You need to put some socks on, young man,” she said, noticing Kieran was walking around bare-footed.

Kieran giggled when Lena hoisted him up. “I love you, mama,” he whispered, flinging his around her neck.

Lena had to hold a hand in front of her mouth when she felt as if she was about to retch. It must have been due to what she saw, although this wasn’t the first time she felt unwell. She swallowed it down and rubbed her son’s back. “I love you, too,” she said, feeling happy Kieran told her he loved her without her having to say it first. “My sweet little angel,” she whispered, combing through his short raven locks.

Kara put a clothespin on her nose and breathed in and out through her mouth instead. She gathered a garbage bag, gloves and a mix of products such as bug spray, just in case. She took the salad tong, which she would later burn and buy a new one to replace it, because there was no way she was going to touch those dead rats, even with gloved hands. While she put them in the garbage bag, she took notice of how there weren’t any dead rats in front of the neighbors’ houses. She wondered if it was some kind of horrible prank, though Halloween wasn’t happening yet for another month and April fools was a lot further away.

Lena called and texted just about everyone they knew, but nobody knew anything of the dead rats. Harley had laughed before stating it was too creepy and weird, even for her, and that she wouldn’t scare the children like that.

“First the wilted flowers, now dead rats,” Kara muttered, heaving out a sigh. “How fun, I wonder what’s going to be next,” she said, although she hoped the rats were the end of it, of whatever was going on.

Those words stopped Lena in her tracks. “Darling,” she said, her voice teetering on the edge of panic because those dead rats were outside, but the wilted flowers were inside their house. She chuckled nervously and ran her fingers through her hair. “Please tell me those wilted flowers were you.”

Kara frowned and shook her head, listening how Lena’s pulse quickened. “I thought you forgot to refresh the water..,” she replied, gulping as she connected the dots. She nearly blurted out _‘who has been in our house?’_ but she didn’t because she didn’t want to scare their children.

Lena wasn’t going to put up with this, not after the bullshit they went through years ago when they received threats. She grabbed her coat and hurriedly put it on.

“Lena?” Kara asked, confused as she saw her wife taking the car keys.

“I’m going shopping,” Lena answered, reaching for her purse. “We’re about to have cameras in our house,” she said, and she was hell-bent on wiring their entire house with cameras, including the bathroom. She wasn’t going to let someone scare her family, not this time.

“Lena, wait,” Kara replied, resting a hand on her wife’s shoulder to halt her. “I’ll call Winn. He’ll set up a security system.”

“Mam?” Lizzy asked, her eyes shifting between them. “Is something wrong?”

Lena wasn’t going to rest until she knew who had been in their house and why. On second thought, she decided to make a phone call to request a new lock, in case someone somehow had a copy of their front door key. The first time Kara mentioned wilted flowers she was home, which meant someone must have snuck into their house, but it confused her why Zeus hadn’t barked like he always did with strangers, unless… it wasn’t a stranger. But then she wondered why Kayleigh didn’t notice anything with her sensitive ears, unless she was too distracted to notice anything off.

“Everything is alright, sweetheart,” Lena said to Lizzy, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. “How about you get dressed and grab Zeus’ leash so we can walk him, hm?”

“I’ll text him,” Kara said to her wife, sharing a nod. Calling wasn’t the brightest idea, considering Kayleigh would overhear every word. “I hope he’s awake.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was ready for this as she entered the new cute French lingerie shop. She had a clear goal in mind, which was to find lingerie that would wow her wife and trick her into agreeing to have a second child. It was always easier to get Maggie to agree to something if all she was wearing was lingerie and a silk robe. A month ago that was how she got her wife to say yes to a new dishwasher.

“Bonjour, welcome,” the woman from the shop said with a French accent. “If there is anything I can do for you, let me know.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied, smiling politely at the woman. “This shop is cute,” she whispered to Alex, pushing the strap of her purse higher over her shoulder. “I might buy one pair of every lingerie set in my size.”

“So almost nothing?” Alex commented, chuckling when Lena smacked her arm.

“It can be challenging to find lingerie fitting for these ladies,” Lena amended, glancing down at her boobs. “You’ll have no trouble finding plenty of lingerie in here though,” she said, chuckling when Alex gasped.

“And to say I almost felt sorry for you,” Alex said, smiling. “It’s nice of you to take some time out of your busy schedule for your dear big sister in law, by the way.”

“Oh, you think I did this for you?” Lena replied, unable to keep her smile at bay.

Alex regretted she ever spoke ill of Lena, which was before she actually knew her and which reminded her not to judge a book by its cover.

The section with uniforms caught Lena’s attention. She hadn’t expected this cute little shop to sell something like that. The maid uniform in particular caught her eye. The dress was made out of white lace and it came with black stockings.

“I’ll just imagine you’re not buying that to show to my sister,” Alex said when Lena put the uniform over her arm. “Uniforms are hot though,” she said, speaking from experience as she thought about Maggie.

“Mhmm, for sure,” Lena agreed. “I love it when Kara begs me in that short skirt of hers, but I love it even more when-”

“Kara’s my little sister,” Alex reminded Lena.

Lena laughed lightly at how awkwardly Alex averted her eyes. This was the kind of conversation which was better to have with Maggie.

“Black or red?” Alex asked, showing Lena two bras she was hesitating between. The red one had more straps and a little heart in the middle whereas the black one was see-through lace.

“Try them on and I’ll tell you which one is the sexiest, unless you’re going for cute.”

“I’m trying to seduce my wife, so which look do you think I want?” Alex replied, chuckling.

Lena took the red bra from Alex’s hands and put it aside. “When in doubt, always go with black,” she said, winking. “The red one gives me a valentine kind of vibe and the black one practically screams let’s bang.”

“Right, yes, thank you,” Alex said, shaking her head in disbelief. “That was an interesting review. Excuse me while I go try this one on.”

Lena continued her search for lingerie while Alex was in the dressing room, until she heard her call out for her to give her a hand. She smirked as she pushed the curtain aside. “Stuck in your shirt, seriously?” she asked, stepping inside and closing the curtain behind her. “Gay cliché much?”

“Can you give me a hand if you’re done mocking me?”

Lena bit her lip when she saw a scar on Alex’s stomach which was still healing and a dark bruise coloring around her chest. Her sister in law often got roughed up on the job, much to Kara’s distress who always worried.

Alex frowned when she was met by silence. “Lena?” she asked, wondering if she was still there, although she hadn’t heard her leave.

“Stand still,” Lena said. “The clasp got stuck in your shirt,” she explained while she helped Alex out of her shirt. “There, you’re free.”

By the time they stumbled out of the dressing room together, the woman from the shop was smiling at them. “I offer a ten percent discount to couples,” she said, her eyes darting down to the ring around Lena’s finger. “You two make a lovely couple, how long have you been married?”

“Oh no, we’re not, she’s not,” Alex answered, shaking her head. “We’re sisters.”

“I married her younger sister,” Lena said to the woman, to clear up the misunderstanding.

Perhaps it was a little odd Alex was lingerie shopping with her sister in law, although it had to be a surprise for her wife and there was nothing wrong with two women shopping for lingerie together.

“This is better than the times where I shop with Kara and people go awe, two gals being pals, besties,” Lena whispered to Alex with an amused chuckle. “Or god, that time when we were buying a bed together and someone asked if we were two poor friends who couldn’t afford two beds.”

“Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex whispered. The former didn’t surprise her much because some people were truly dense, but the latter was too much and even more homophobic than the first. It also surprised her there were people who didn’t recognize Lena on sight.

“Or that time when we kissed and someone asked if it was cpr, to which Kara answered she was taking my breath away.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kara balanced two trays, one filled with drinks and the other filled with bowls of chips and gummy bears. “I checked on the children, they’re soundly asleep,” she said to her guests.

“My wife and I appreciate the invitation,” Samantha said. “It’s kind you’re letting Rubes sleep over.”

“Anytime,” Kara replied, smiling. Ruby was sleeping in Kayleigh’s bed, while her daughters were sharing a bed with Jamie. The guestroom was still free, in case someone else would sleep over as well.

“Oooh, gummy bears,” Harley said, taking the bowl of gummy bears from the tray. “Thanks, dollface,” she said sweetly to Kara.

“She’s never going to call me Kara is she?” Kara said to her wife, joining her on the couch.

“Not a chance,” Lena replied, pulling Kara onto her lap.

“I have an idea what we can for this game night,” Ivy said. “How about each couple shares the story of their first date and then we vote which date was the sweetest and which was the most awkward?” she suggested with a wicked little smile.

“I’m down for that,” Lucy replied, grabbing a beer. “Once I finish this bottle, we can spin it to see who should go first.”

“Or we could just take turns,” Maggie suggested.

“I like your idea,” Lena said to Ivy. “I don’t think I’ve heard any of your first date stories.”

Kara got a head start on the chips, stuffing a mouthful into her mouth. She turned around to put one in her wife’s mouth, but Lena wasn’t opening her mouth. “I could slice up some fruit for you,” she offered, popping the chip into her own mouth.

“No, I’m good,” Lena replied, feeling a little under the weather still. She had a feeling she was coming down with a cold or perhaps even the flu. Her body disagreed on keeping food in. “I think I ate too much during dinner,” she said, not wanting to needlessly concern Kara when it was nothing.

Lucy emptied her bottle of beer and spun it on the table.

“Alright, bitches,” Harley grinned as the bottle landed on her. “My first date with Red was at Starbucks, cuz I forgot her name so I waited for them to write her name on her cup.”

“I think we have a possible winner for most awkward first date,” Leslie mumbled. “And I’d say you’re an idiot,” she said to Harley, “but that was kind of genius.”

“We drank so much coffee we both got hyper,” Ivy said. “Then we played baseball with small rocks. For each window Harley shattered, she kissed me.”

“I kissed her until I passed out in her arms,” Harley added, laughing. “Her poison got to me, made me a lil lightheaded.”

“Next up is..,” Lucy drawled out as she spun the bottle, “Alex and Maggie.”

Alex blushed instantly while she gazed at her wife. “We had a picnic at the park and Maggie made a bunch of heart-shaped sandwiches,” she recalled. “We kind of fed them to each other.”

“Awe, so sweet,” Kara said.

“Yikes,” Leslie whispered. “So sentimental.”

“There goes my reputation,” Maggie said, laughing. “During our first date, I got a call about some guys at a bar causing trouble. Alex and I went down there together. A fight broke out, she floored three guys with a cue and that’s when I knew I was screwed because I wasn’t going to let her go.”

“From soft to badass,” Lena commented, smiling. “That describes you two perfectly.”

“Hell yeah, bar fights are great,” Harley said. “Hey, dollface, ya got any more of these gummy bears?” she asked Kara with a now empty bowl.

“I’ll get a refill,” Kara answered, taking the bowl from Harley. “I was about to get more chips anyway while Luce spins the bottle.”

Lena sipped slowly from a glass of water while she hoped she wasn’t going to vomit. Surely after a few days or weeks she would feel fine. A cold generally lasts a couple of weeks, although she hadn’t been coughing. Maybe it was some kind of bug from something wrong she consumed. It would sort itself out in due time.

Kara walked back with more chips and gummy bears, just as the bottle Lucy spun landed on Lena. “Our first date,” she whispered while she settled down next to her wife.

Lena felt everyone’s eyes on them. “Well, I asked her out to go stargazing, because I knew she liked the stars,” she shared, smiling at the memory.

“We were about to kiss when they announced they were about to close,” Kara filled in, chuckling.

“Aw man, that’s a bummer,” Lucy replied.

“It’s safe to say we’ll never forget our first date,” Lena said, blushing lightly as she caught her wife’s eyes. “Next one?”

Everyone looked at the bottle as Lucy spun it. She had to spin it three times before it landed on someone who hadn’t had a turn yet. “Aha, Astra and Samantha,” she said, rubbing her hands together. “Let’s hear it.”

“Astra took me out for dinner,” Samantha shared.

“We went to Venice in Italy,” Astra said while she stroked Samantha’s hair, receiving an appreciative hum. “After dinner, we went onto the water in a Gondola.”

“She sang to me,” Samantha revealed to the group.

Lena was stunned to hear Samantha went to Venice with Astra on their first date, which meant they must have already revealed to each other back then they were both aliens. She knew Astra already knew about Samantha being Reign when Samantha revealed herself all those years ago, but she had no idea she knew all along.

“Okay, that’s even more romantic than my first date with Maggie,” Alex said. “But since I also like action, I don’t regret we kicked some butt on our first date,” she added with a wink to her wife.

“Yer up,” Harley said to Leslie, nudging her.

Lena knew Leslie met Lucy at Cherry Bomb, but that wasn’t a date. It was probably a bit of a good thing they weren’t asked to share how they met, considering the first time she met Kara she wrongly assumed she was a fellow student, which was somewhat embarrassing and awkward.

“We went karting,” Lucy said, grinning at Leslie.

“This bitch knocked so hard into me, she gave me a damn headache,” Leslie said, laughing. “I got her back afterwards though, when we went paintballing.”

“I wasn’t even geared up yet when she shot at me,” Lucy said, shaking her head.

“Yeah,” Leslie confirmed, snorting. “She had a bruise on her chest which was the size of a tennis ball.”

“After cursing like a drunken sailor, I took my shirt off,” Lucy continued. “And then she had a gay panic.”

“I did not!” Leslie objected, gasping. “I don’t gay panic, ever.”

Samantha crushed a bottle in her bare hands out of the blue. “I have to go, I need some air,” she said, smiling faintly as she went to put her coat on.

“Dear one,” Astra whispered, bringing a hand to rest on Samantha’s shoulder. “It is safer not to engage, I would hate to see you declared as an enemy again by the city.”

Kara tucked her hair behind her ears while she listened in. It was a bit rude to eavesdrop, but she was worried and she knew her wife was worried too.

“Stay out of it, General,” Samantha whispered. She put her hands over her ears as if she was in some sort of pain while she left. “Stop eavesdropping, Supergirl.”

Astra immediately grabbed her coat and rushed after Samantha.

Kara’s nails dug into the cushions of her couch, having heard how different Samantha’s voice sounded on that last whisper, how she sounded like Reign. She tuned in on the city and heard some commotion.

“I know,” Lena whispered to her wife, caressing her cheek. “Be safe.”

Kara nodded and rested her forehead against Lena’s. “Always,” she said, cupping her cheeks. She shared a quick kiss with her wife, ignoring the encouraging whoops from Harley and Ivy.

Everyone gazed at the door when Kara left.

“More drinks, anyone?” Lena asked, clearing her throat. She covered her mouth when another wave of nausea washed over her.

“I’ll give you a hand,” Leslie offered, following Lena into the kitchen. “You okay?”

“A little unwell, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Lena answered with a small smile. “It’ll pass.”

“If you say so,” Leslie replied, shrugging. “Hey, is your rabbit alright?” she asked, frowning as she pointed at a rabbit on the floor.

“My rab-” Lena’s eyes went round when she saw a rabbit on the floor. She had no idea where it came from. Shivers ran down her spine when Leslie concluded the rabbit was dead. “We don’t have a rabbit,” she said, face paling. “I’ll have to check the security tapes.”

“The what now?” Leslie asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do you reckon one of your kids brought a rabbit home or something?”

“Kara and I would have known,” Lena answered, certain the girls wouldn’t have gotten something like that past her wife and they certainly wouldn’t have picked up any dead animals. “We had webcams installed everywhere after the dead rats incident. So I can check on the tapes how that rabbit got into my home.”

“Damn, just video or sound, too?”

“I believe it’s both, if Winn managed to get the sound to work,” Lena answered, not having checked any of the tapes yet. She was quite a busy woman and up until now she hadn’t had a reason to check them. Maybe one dead rabbit wasn’t a big deal, but it was creepy.

Leslie got rid of the rabbit while Lena retrieved her laptop.

Lena knew she wasn’t being the best hostess right now, though she was certain her guests weren’t staying much longer, given how late it had become. “Did you talk with Luce yet?” she asked while she started up her laptop.

“Yeah, a little,” Leslie answered, biting her lip. “It wasn’t easy, but you made me realize some things and then she made me realize some things, too. She said she loves me whether we get a kid or not, but I don’t know,” she explained, sighing. “I get the feeling she wants it all, y’know? The whole picture about marriage, kids, all of that sappy stuff.”

“You have to ask yourself if what she wants and what you want matches.”

“Despite your good intentions with that little speech you gave me back at your office, I’m worried that if I have a kid I’ll just screw them up,” Leslie said, sighing audibly. “Maybe I could borrow or rent someone’s kid for a week or something to see how that goes.”

“I’m quite sure you can’t just rent a child,” Lena replied, smiling slightly as she pulled up the security footage. “As for borrowing, you’re my best friend and I love you, but you’re not going to borrow my son or one of my daughters. If you want to get a feeling on what it’s like to spend a significant amount of time with a child, you can close your tattoo shop for a while and resort to babysitting.”

“Yeah, bye,” Leslie replied, laughing.

Lena frowned when she tried to watch the footage from all of the webcams. There were moments were all of the screens had gone black at once. One moment there was no rabbit and the next after the blackness was gone and the video came back, the rabbit was there.

“Wait, go back a bit,” Leslie said, leaning into Lena’s side. “The part where it’s black, turn up the volume.”

Lena was confused why she had to turn up the volume when there was no sound other than in the part that filmed the living room.

“This one, that one and that one,” Leslie whispered, at the one from the kitchen, one from upstairs and the one from the living room.

From the one in the living room there was the sound of glass shattering, which must have been when Samantha broke that bottle. The freaky part was the fact there was some kind of noise coming from both the kitchen and upstairs hardly a second before the glass shattered.

“Amplify the one from upstairs, it’s different from the other ones,” Leslie said. “It’s like… someone’s whispering?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lena turned the volume up as high as it could go. She had to freeze the other frames and listen specifically to the one upstairs. Her blood froze when she did hear something achingly close to whispering, but the voice was completely unrecognizable. She couldn’t make a single word out of the language while she spoke more than a handful of languages. When the strange sounds were gone along with the blackness, the videos all cleared up. Her children were in their beds, asleep, and so were Ruby and Jamie.

“Jesus fuck, is your house haunted or some shit?” Leslie asked, visibly shuddering.

Lena hated that she was scared. She had gotten new locks on the door, all of the windows were locked, there were webcams everywhere and despite all of that someone had gotten into her home. It terrified her someone came so close to the children. She wondered if Samantha heard it or if her timing was linked to what Kara heard in the city.

A loud scream from Ivy rang through the house.

“For fucks sake,” Leslie muttered, pressing a hand against her chest. “She has the worst timing.”

Lena rushed to see what had Ivy screaming so much. She would have to tell her to cut it out because the children were sleeping and certainly some neighbors were trying to sleep as well.

“Which monster is responsible for this atrocity?” Ivy asked, gesturing at the grass outside. “I will stab their eyes out with thorns and I will poison them,” she hissed angrily.

Lena didn’t know what to say. All of the grass outside which had been a healthy green when their guests arrived was now all dead. Whoever was doing this, if their goal was to scare her, it was working. The fact that someone had been upstairs, whispering, was nowhere near innocent. It made her feel like someone was threatening her family all over again. Although this time it wasn’t through notes and Cadmus was no more ever since her mother wound up in prison.

“Whoa,” Alex said when Lena threw up. “Let’s get you freshened up in the bathroom,” she said, brushing Lena’s hair behind her ears to keep it out of her face.

“The smell is too much,” Lena whispered, feeling another stream reach up at the stench of the dead grass.

Alex glanced at Maggie for an explanation, but her wife shook her head, just as confused as she was. She didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary.

Ivy set to fixing the grass. She smiled when she was halfway through repairing the grass, but her smile faltered when the grass died again right in front of her eyes.

“Y’all saw that too, right?” Harley asked, scratching the back of her neck.

“We did,” Leslie confirmed. “This is weird as fuck.”

Tears slid down Ivy’s cheeks. “The ground is dead,” she said, resting her palm on top of it. “I can’t regrow the grass. No matter what you plant here, it will die. Someone must have poisoned the ground and when I find the culprit they will wish they never messed with Mother Nature.”

“Les,” Lena said while she tried not to throw up on the porch again. “Can you check up on the children?”

“Sure thing,” Leslie answered, eyes darting around. “I’ll go see if they’re still asleep or if Ivy’s scream woke them.”

Lena appreciated it that Leslie wasn’t alarming everyone by telling them about the strange whispers upstairs, which didn’t last long, but were still concerning. She wondered how someone could have gotten inside while her wife was home and while Samantha was around as well. She didn’t believe in ghosts, but with everything that existed in the world it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was flying around to survey the city after she stopped a break and enter when something strange caught her attention. She heard Lena’s voice from inside of her office at L-Corp, which wasn’t strange, but she also heard Winn’s voice. As far as she was aware, she thought her wife had meetings all day. At least that was what she had been told.

 

_“God, you’re good with your hands,” she heard Lena say. “You sure know how to use your fingers, Winn.”_

_“I hear that a lot, it’s all about finding the right pressure.”_

Kara was confused why her wife complimented Winn like that. Complimenting someone on being good with their hands could happen and granted Winn knew how to use his fingers, when it came to sewing for example. Though what she heard wasn’t about sewing, that much was certain. What Winn said sounded, well, sexual, but that couldn’t have been it.

_“Mhmm, don’t stop.”_

Did her wife just…moan? Oh Rao, Lena moaned. It wasn’t loud and it was nothing compared to all of the times she made her moan, but still, she moaned. She wasn’t enjoying her ears picking up on that, not that she didn’t like hearing her wife moan because she did, but only if she was the reason why.

_“I think I’ve overdone it a bit, it’s too slippery.”_

_“Don’t worry about the mess.”_

Kara fell and nearly had her face colliding with the pavement. No, it couldn’t be what she thought it was because her wife wouldn’t cheat on her. She shook it off and continued her flight. She wasn’t going to spy on Lena, no, surely her wife and her friend weren’t doing anything sexual. Winn knew how much she loved Lena and he knew she could throw him into space.

She felt guilty it even crossed her mind it was possible her wife was cheating on her. Lena was a good person and Winn was a good friend. She tried to shake how she had heard her wife moan just a little bit. There was a gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach, wondering why Lena wasn’t in a meeting. Of course meetings could always wind up cancelled or moved, but usually her wife kept her up to speed by sending her a text, sometimes even to ask if she wanted to drop by.

Needing to take her mind off of it, she set out to search for anything Supergirl could possibly help with, including rescuing cats from trees. She tuned out from hearing Lena and Winn completely, focusing solely on the rest of the city while she tried not to cry for some silly reason.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed.

“I’m going to go wash my hands,” Winn said while he backed away from Lena’s couch. “The oil should dry on its own soon.”

Lena rested her feet on the towel. She hadn’t expected her day was going to turn out like this. When a meeting got moved, she contacted Winn to discuss the strange footage from her home. He pointed out that it was odd all webcams were blacked out for several seconds while the sound was fine, as if someone or something casted the webcams in darkness.

It didn’t make much sense, the webcams never stopped recording yet there was no visual during those creepy seconds where a strange voice whispered in a strange language and a dead rabbit ended up in the kitchen out of the blue. Her wife didn’t understand either when she had showed her the footage that same night. Her sweet Kara who knew nearly every language in the world had told her _I don’t know which language those whispered words are_.

Winn had noticed she was stressed and tense, to which he had promptly offered a foot massage. She had raised a curious eyebrow at him when he procured massage oil from his duffel bag, which he himself called his man purse. He mentioned he would have offered her a more complete massage, but he didn’t want to be inappropriate, which was understandable.

Her feet had welcomed the break from her nine inch heels. She was on the phone with Samantha before she asked Winn to come over, to ask her if she heard anything odd that night, but she wasn’t particularly responsive. Astra eventually took over from Samantha and told her Samantha needed to rest because nightmares had been interfering with her sleep.

“I’m going to put that whisper track on an usb-stick,” Winn said to Lena as he walked out of her bathroom. “I’ll run it through some programs to see if it matches with any language. I should be able to figure it out eventually, even if it’s a very old language, unless it’s alien. I can ask Lyra if she ever heard that kind of language, whatever language that is, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course, you can ask your girlfriend,” Lena replied, not minding at all. The sooner she had answers, the more comfortable she would feel, though that depended on the answers. “Would it sound crazy if I tell you I’m this close,” she said, holding her index finger an inch away from her thumb, “to call a psychic to ensure it’s not a ghost haunting our home?”

“It doesn’t sound crazy at all,” Winn answered while he transferred the track onto his usb-stick. “If I was you I’d call the whole Ghostbusters team and I’d run for the hills.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slid her knee between Lena’s legs while she kissed her. She took her wife’s hum as a sign to deepen their kiss.

Lena parted her lips when she felt Kara’s tongue probing for entrance. Her wife’s lips were soft as always. It was unfair sometimes how Kara didn’t need any chapstick, how her lips never got chapped. She circled her tongue around hers, moaning when her wife applied more pressure between her legs.

“I love you,” Kara whispered when she had to pull away to let Lena catch her breath.

Lena smiled and surged up, capturing Kara’s lips again. “I love you, too,” she whispered, fisting her wife’s nightgown to pull her down.

Kara kissed Lena’s neck and kissed the spot underneath her ear, which always drew a sharp breath out of her. “Mine,” she whispered in what was meant to be a low growl but came out like a purr.

“Mhmm,” Lena moaned, feeling Kara’s teeth graze her skin.

“Mine,” Kara repeated. She nipped at Lena’s skin, soothing each bite with her tongue.

Lena had no idea what had gotten into her wife to be so possessive tonight, but she didn’t mind. If anything, it turned her on. “Yours,” she rasped, running her fingers through Kara’s blonde locks.

Kara smiled at that and rewarded Lena with a sweet, slow kiss. She slipped her hands under the hem of her wife’s top, inching them up until she was able to cup her breasts. “So big, so soft,” she mumbled against her lips.

Lena’s desire to be intimate with her wife dissolved when a strong wave of nausea took over. She pressed her hands against Kara’s chest, reluctantly pushing her away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered when her wife frowned. “Not tonight.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Kara replied, cupping Lena’s cheeks, caressing her skin with her thumbs. “Are you okay? We could cuddle.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Lena said, sighing as she got up from their bed. She hoped she would feel better afterwards because it was getting frustrating how often she felt nauseous. With a shiver, she entered the bathroom. It wasn’t cold in their house and she felt warm a moment ago, but now she had goosebumps and felt like she needed a blanket.

Kara stared at the ceiling while she waited for Lena to come back to bed. She had a feeling her wife was being off, but she didn’t know why. First she overheard those things from her office that made her cringe to even think about and now Lena was in a rush to get out of bed. Sniffling coming from down the hall had her out of her bedroom in the blink of an eye.

“Hey, baby,” she whispered to her son who was teary-eyed. “What’s wrong?” she asked while she lifted him into her arms.

Kieran pointed his finger at the window before burying his face in Kara’s neck.

Kara forgot how to breathe when she looked at the window. It was always closed, locked even, but now it was wide open and the lock was broken. There were muddy prints on the windowsill, but they weren’t placed as if someone tried to crawl in, they were placed as if someone or something crawled out.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay and we’re..,” Winn said while he pressed a button with a big smile on his face. “Live,” he finished proudly.

“Thank you, Winn,” Kara said, relieved Winn installed a better system than the webcams, or at least she hoped it was a better system.

“It’s okay, baby,” Lena whispered to Kieran, stroking his hair.

Kara bit her lip as she looked at her wife and her son. Kieran spent the night in their room because there was no way they wanted to leave him out of their sight. She had even scooped their daughters out of their beds, which confused them. To avoid scaring Lizzy and Kayleigh, they told them they wanted to cuddle as a family, like they did when they built pillow forts.

Lena hated that she had work soon and so did Kara, but she knew Kieran was going to be in safe hands with Astra.

“The sensors I installed will trigger an alarm to go off if someone enters through the front door, the back door or through the windows,” Winn explained. “They come with a second option you can select, which I would call daytime mode. During the day, you can select the second option and the sensors will recognize you and the children, but if someone else tries to enter, the alarm will go off.”

“That is amazing, Winn,” Lena said, pleased with such a system. “Thank you for installing this for us.”

“What are friends for,” Winn replied with a smile and a pat on Lena’s shoulder. “Oh and the windows have new locks now. It would take someone with inhuman strength to pry them open.”

Lena felt relieved hearing that. The only people she knew with such strength were Kara, Kayleigh, Astra and Samantha, and J’onn from the DEO of course. “Any luck on the sound from that tape yet?” she asked Winn.

“Lyra didn’t recognize it,” Winn answered, scratching the back of his head. “We went to the dive bar, but nobody there knows what language it is either.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie stepped inside of Leslie’s tattoo shop. She made an appointment in advance, although three days wasn’t that much in advance. It surprised her Leslie was willing to squeeze her in so fast, but she knew it had a lot to do with the fact Lena was Leslie’s best friend while Alex and she were close with Lucy. She had been pondering about getting a tattoo for a long time, until she made the decision to get one. It wasn’t her first tattoo. The first one was the ring tattooed around her finger when she married Alex.

“Hey,” Leslie said from where she was standing next to the autoclave, cleaning her tattoo equipment. “You’re a little early, but I’ll get to you in five minutes,” she said, frowning when her eyes landed on Jamie.

“Hey,” Maggie replied with a nod. “I know you have a no children allowed policy in here, but Alex got called into work so I had to take Jamie with me,” she explained, sighing about the inconvenience.

“It’s chill, don’t worry about it,” Leslie said with a shrug.

Maggie crouched down in front of her daughter. “Remember what I told you, mija,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Don’t touch anything.”

Jamie nodded in response.

“The cursive font will do,” Maggie said to Leslie. She shredded her jacket and took her shirt off. She was looking forward to having her daughter and her wife’s name tattooed on her ribcage. “As for the design around it, you can choose, you’re the artist.”

“Music in my ears,” Leslie replied, smirking. “I often get lovesick puppies in here who want butterflies or some sh-stuff,” she said while she glanced at Jamie. “Hey, you wanna see the design I’m getting your mom?” she asked Jamie.

Jamie smiled and walked up to Leslie.

“I’ll show you, but you can’t tell her what it is,” Leslie said while she hoisted Jamie up to take her to her work table at the side of her tattoo parlor where she kept her rough drafts and sketches. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a sec,” she called out to Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, smiling when she saw Leslie offering her daughter some candy. She half listened to Leslie talk to Jamie. Lucy recently mentioned something about wanting children, but they didn’t delve further into it because it was a fleeting moment.

“You can be my little apprentice for today,” Leslie said to Jamie while she put her down on a chair. “Wait, are you scared of needles?” she asked as she got everything ready. “I forget sometimes some people fear needles, especially kids,” she said to Maggie.

“I’m not scared,” Jamie answered, wriggling her legs back and forth on the chair. “I’m brave, like my mommies.”

“I need you to take off your bra, too,” Leslie said to Maggie. “Your tattoo is going to be placed right here,” she said, pressing her fingertips close to the curve underneath Maggie’s left breast.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, but Leslie seemed unfazed by it all.

“I’m a pro, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Leslie said with a shrug. “You can cover yourself up with your hands or something.”

Maggie had to admit Leslie had a point, this was Leslie’s job. She reached a hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. It was going to sting a bit, but she didn’t mind. She was accustomed to some pain.  

“So brave,” Leslie teased when Jamie shivered when she began. “Personally I love the sound, but not everyone agrees. When your tattoo is done, you should show it to Lena sometime. I designed an awesome tattoo for her, but so far she didn’t come and get it yet.”

“Ah yes, taking off my shirt and my bra for my sister in law was exactly what I planned on doing,” Maggie replied, chuckling. “I’ll show her sometime if she wants to see, but that doesn’t mean she’ll be tempted to get a tattoo herself.”

“Hey, kid,” Leslie said to Jamie, who was a little too squirmy while trying hard to be brave. “How about you go draw some designs, hm?”

Jamie nodded and ran off to the table where blank papers and pencils were spread out.

“Exploiting my daughter to work for you now?” Maggie asked, grinning.

“Totally,” Leslie answered, her hand steady as she continued her artwork. “Someone has to draw butterflies, because it won’t be me. I literally get so sick of people wanting something so lame that there are times where I tell them to go fish. My parlor didn’t become this popular by tattooing butterflies.”

“Always the grumpy cat,” Maggie replied, smiling. “I see why Luce likes you so much. You have a no nonsense attitude, you’re kind of sassy and snarky, but you’re also sweet and caring.”

“As if you’d know me,” Leslie commented, snorting.

“You don’t like it when people see you for who you are, you’d rather have them think you’re grumpy and unapproachable, so you don’t have to worry about letting people-”

“Cut it out with the psychoanalysis, detective,” Leslie grumbled. “I’m not a book, stop reading me as if I am.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie genuinely apologized, realizing she had pushed too far. She knew Leslie wasn’t an open book. “I take it the discount you offered me just flew out of the window?” she said, smiling when Leslie smirked. “I used to be kind of the same, closing myself off because I was afraid to get hurt.”

“You’re doing it again, detective,” Leslie said with an audible sigh. “I might add no talking while the artist is working to my policy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It may be a bit too cold to arrange the meeting in the garden,” Lena said to Kara while they set the table together.

Kara smiled at Lena’s chosen code word to discuss Kayleigh’s upcoming seventh birthday. Halloween was less than a month away. “What about the restaurant?” she suggested, thinking of the restaurant her wife bought her. “They could make a special menu.”

“Excellent idea, darling,” Lena replied, putting glasses on the table.

“No, Zeus,” Lizzy said, laughing as Zeus jumped up. “Down, boy,” she ordered while she tried to stop him from licking her face.

“Come here, boy,” Kayleigh said, patting her knees. She smiled when Zeus ran towards her. “Good boy,” she said, petting him.

“Zeus,” Kieran cooed. He giggled when Zeus knocked him over.

“Zeus,” Kara and Lena said at the same time, gasping.

“I’m okay,” Kieran said, smiling while he sat up. “My buddy,” he said, hugging his small arms around Zeus.

“Can we play with Zeus in the garden?” Kayleigh asked. “Pleaseee?”

“I’ll finish dinner,” Lena whispered to her wife. “We’ll brainstorm more about the meeting later.”

“We’ll be back inside in five minutes,” Kara replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of her wife’s mouth before kissing her on the lips.

Nothing strange had happened since they had those sensors installed, but Lena agreed with her wife it wasn’t a good idea to leave their children outside by themselves, not even in the garden. They would never risk the safety and wellbeing of their precious little angels.

“Zeus, fetch,” Kayleigh said as she threw his ball.

“Mom, can we watch a movie together after dinner?” Lizzy asked, grasping Kara’s hand. “Everyone at school is talking about a movie with a doll named Annabelle.”

Kara was a little surprised Lizzy called her mom now instead of dad, although it sounded better and less confusing. “We can watch a movie together, but not that one,” she answered, knowing for sure that movie was going to result in nightmares. “It’s an adult movie, sweetie.”

“Billy from school watched it,” Kayleigh said. She laughed when Zeus brought the ball back. “Good boy,” she said, petting his head. She threw the ball away and watched him chase after it again.

“Well then Billy probably has nightmares,” Kara replied unrelenting. “How about we watch my little pony?” she suggested with a smile. “You used to love that movie.”

“Mom, I’m almost seven,” Kayleigh answered, shaking her head. “My little pony is for little kids.”

“But we used to play horsey,” Kara pointed out while she scooped her daughters into her arms. “And then the tickle monster paid a visit,” she said as she tried to tickle them.

“Mom!” Lizzy laughed. “We’re too old for tickles.”

“Yes, we’re too old,” Kayleigh chimed in.

“Oh well in that case..,” Kara said while she put her daughters down. “I guess you’re also too old for ice cream after dinner… I don’t know how I’ll eat all of that chocolate ice cream by myself. Lena will probably help though, but still.”

Kayleigh gasped and shared a look with Lizzy. “Okay, we don’t have to watch a scary movie,” she said, sighing. “Can we have ice cream after dinner now?”

“I thought you weren’t little now that you are too old for tickles.”

“You’re not little yourself, mom,” Lizzy commented.

Kara dropped down onto her knees. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, smiling as her daughters laughed.

“Dada,” Kieran giggled, wrapping his arms around Kara’s neck.

“Lena!” Kara called out, slightly grumpy, although one smile from Lena and she would be toast. “What did I tell you about teaching our son to call me dada?”

“What did you say, darling?” Lena called back. “I can’t hear you over the sound of the potstickers I’m making for you.”

“Oh um… nothing, honey,” Kara replied sweetly. “I was just uh… telling you that you should teach our son more things.”

“Whipped,” Lizzy whispered in Kayleigh’s ear.

“Hey, I heard that,” Kara said, gasping while her daughters giggled. “I am not whipped. Okay, maybe a little. Probably a lottle.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has Sanvers.   
> \----------------------------

“Hey, babe, I’m ho- holy jesus,” Maggie said. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her wife wearing a see-through black lace bra with matching panties and stockings, and a silk robe.

Alex smiled, lingering at the door that led to their bedroom. “Like what you see?” she asked, happy her wife finally came home. She put Jamie to bed an hour ago and had waited rather impatiently for Maggie to come home.

“Hell yes,” Maggie answered, licking her lips. “You look…damn.”

Alex swayed her hips as she walked over to her wife. “I bought this lingerie just for you,” she husked in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie shuddered upon feeling Alex’s hot breath so close to her ear. This was a lovely surprise to come home to. She suddenly forgot she was tired and it was doubtful she would do much sleeping tonight, well some kind of sleep was going to happen, that was for sure.

Alex grabbed the lapels of Maggie’s leather jacket and pulled her close. She dipped her head, kissing her like she had wanted to do since she bought this lingerie. Her kiss was eager, heated and had a lot of tongue. While her tongue circled slowly around her wife’s, exploring every crevice of her mouth, she pushed her leather jacket down her arms.

Maggie responded to their kiss just as eagerly, moaning into Alex’s mouth. Once her jacket was discarded, she brought her hands up to rest on her wife’s shoulders. She abandoned her mouth to kiss her neck, sliding her silk robe down until it pooled around her ankles.

Alex grasped Maggie’s chin with one hand, coercing her into a kiss while her other hand set to work unbuttoning her flannel shirt. She took her time, unbuttoning button after button.

“Mhmm, babe,” Maggie whispered, breathing a little harder and faster when Alex kissed her neck and her collarbones.

Alex’s hands went to the button of Maggie’s jeans and her zipper. “Beautiful,” she said, crouching down to help her wife out of her pants.

Alex was looking up at Maggie with so much awe; the sight took Maggie’s breath away.

Alex stood back up with a smile. She led Maggie to their bedroom by her hand. “I love you,” she whispered, tangling her hands in her wife’s hair after shutting the door with her foot.

Maggie smiled and stole a chaste kiss. “I love you, too,” she replied, letting out a moan when the back of her knees hit their bed.

Alex pushed Maggie down and climbed on top of her. “I’ve been thinking,” she said, tracing her fingertip down her wife’s chest.

“Do tell,” Maggie whispered, swallowing hard upon seeing her wife’s eyes darkened with desire.

“We have a nice little family here,” Alex whispered. She kissed Maggie’s stomach, slowly kissing her way up. “And I was thinking how great it would be if our family of three would become a family of four,” she explained while she took her wife’s hands and placed them over her bra-clad breasts.

“Oh, that kind of thinking,” Maggie replied, her mouth a little dry because she couldn’t think straight. So that was why Alex surprised her like this, not that she was opposed to it.

“Yes, that kind of thinking,” Alex confirmed. She unclasped her bra and pushed the straps down, one by one, while Maggie watched her.

Maggie dropped her hands to let Alex finish undressing. “Fuck,” she whispered, seeing how her wife’s nipples hardened the second she got rid of her bra.

Alex was glad she conveniently lowered the temperature in their bedroom, because she knew it was about to get heated anyway. “How do you feel about having a second child?” she asked as she kissed her way down Maggie’s body like a Cheshire cat.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Maggie chuckled.

Alex spread Maggie’s legs and rested her chin on her pelvis. “Is it working?” she asked, eyes sparkling from amusement and anticipation.

“It’s definitely working, alright,” Maggie answered, if her heaving chest wasn’t answer enough already. “Come here, babe,” she whispered, catching Alex’s wrist.

Alex listened and brought her face closer to Maggie’s. She was about to kiss her when her wife switched their positions.

“I already noticed you wanted a second child,” Maggie confessed. She was a detective after all and after years of marriage, she knew her wife well. She rested a finger against Alex’s lips to shush her when she went to speak. “I’d love to have a second child with you,” she said, a dimpled smile appearing when her wife smiled at her.

“I love these panties,” Maggie whispered, hooking one of her fingers in them. “But they’ll have to join your bra on the floor.”

“You should take yours off too, so they don’t get lonely,” Alex replied, raking her eyes down her wife’s gorgeously tanned body.

“Your wish is my command,” Maggie said, laughing lightly when Alex chuckled.

“God, I love you,” Alex said while she pulled Maggie into an intense kiss. Her nails scratched down her wife’s back while she bit her lower lip and licked into her mouth.

Maggie hissed into their kiss and went to cup Alex’s breasts. She loved being intimate with her wife, whether it was soft or rough or a mix of both. The few items of clothing they still had on landed on their bedroom floor within seconds as they grinded against each other.

Alex felt Maggie shift lower, felt her soft hands leave her breasts. “Mhmm,” she moaned as her wife’s tongue teased around her right nipple.

Maggie snaked a hand between Alex’s legs, brushing lightly over her center to get a feeling on how wet she was, which turned out to be quite wet. Her wife was slick and ready for her, but she would have to wait a little longer. Her tongue left Alex’s right nipple in favor of giving her left nipple some attention from her tongue as well.

Alex loved the way Maggie moved on top of her. She nearly cried tears of joy at how many firsts she had been experiencing with her. “Kiss me,” she whispered, voice teetering on the edge of begging.

Maggie released Alex’s hard nipple from her mouth. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered right before capturing her wife’s lips with her own.

Alex smiled as Maggie’s hair tickled her face. “You should let me top you,” she said while she tried to flip her wife onto her back, but she was surprisingly strong for such a petite woman.

“Not if I use a hair tie,” Maggie countered, glancing at the night stand, where they always kept plenty of hair ties. “And not when you’re this wet,” she added, running her fingers through Alex’s folds to prove her point.

“Maggie,” Alex breathed out, parting her legs in response. “Don’t tease me too much.”

Maggie let out a low chuckle. She had hardly done any teasing at all, but she knew she couldn’t edge Alex when she was already wound up. “I wouldn’t dream of it, babe,” she whispered, although sometimes she did dream of how much she could tease her before her wife came undone.

Alex licked her lips while Maggie tied her hair together. One corner of her mouth went up in a smile as she saw her taking out handcuffs. She was too turned on to deny her wife’s silent request, so she brought her hands closer to the headboard.

Maggie clicked the handcuffs around Alex’s wrist. “You okay?” she asked, rubbing between the metal and her skin.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Alex answered with a reassuring smile. The handcuffs weren’t too tight and if she didn’t move around too much they wouldn’t chafe her skin, although if she did a little bit she didn’t mind. Her wife was more than worth it.

Maggie settled down between Alex’s legs. She was too eager to have a taste and she knew how slick she was, so she wasted no time flattening her tongue against her center. Hearing her wife moan encouraged her to keep going. She pushed two fingers inside of her without effort, picking up a slow pace of working her fingers in and out of her.

“You feel so good, baby,” Alex moaned. She canted her hips up to meet Maggie’s thrusts, needing more. “Keep going.”

“Tell me how you want it,” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s inner thighs. She slowed her fingers down purely to tease her, smiling when her wife grunted.

“I want you harder and faster,” Alex said, panting when Maggie gave her what she wanted. “Mhmm, yes, like that,” she moaned. “More.”

Maggie eased a third finger inside of Alex. “Look at me, Alex,” she said, watching her eyes flutter shut before she opened them. “I want you to look at me when you come undone, if you close your eyes I’ll stop,” she said, although she wasn’t certain she could stop, not when she wanted nothing more than to make her wife feel good.

Alex nodded and looked at Maggie. She gasped when her wife slipped her fingers out of her, only to replace them by her tongue. Seeing Maggie gaze into her eyes while she ate her out was enough to push her to the edge.

“Oh… Maggie,” she moaned, writhing underneath her. “I’m so close.”

Maggie teased Alex’s clit, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. She kept going, even when her wife’s legs wrapped around her, trapping her.

Alex bit her lip to avoid screaming Maggie’s name at the top of her lungs as she came. “Fuck..,” she shuddered.

Maggie helped Alex to ride out her orgasm slowly. “Beautiful,” she whispered, kissing her way up her chest.

“I want you to sit on my face,” Alex said, smiling when Maggie gasped.

Maggie swallowed, hard. “I’ll free you from those cuffs first,” she said, not wanting Alex to get hurt.

“Hurry,” Alex replied, wriggling her hands a little. “I want to taste you.”

Maggie chuckled at Alex’s eagerness. She made quick work of freeing her from the cuffs and before she could properly settle down onto her wife’s face, she was being pulled down. “Fuck, Alex,” she moaned. “You weren’t kidding when you said hurry.”

Alex’s tongue lapped wetly at Maggie’s core. She could feel some of her wife’s wetness touch her cheeks, but she didn’t mind at all. There was nothing more satisfying than getting Maggie this worked up.

Maggie yelped when Alex moved, which caused her to fall backwards, but her wife quickly made up for it by burying two of her long slender fingers inside of her.

Alex licked her lips, enjoying the taste she had earlier and now she was going to make love to Maggie, and watch her come undone. She wanted it all, the sharp intakes of breaths, her heaving chest as she panted and moaned, how she would tense up as she come and then fall back all relaxed and blissfully satisfied.

“Mhmm, Alex,” Maggie moaned, biting her lip because Alex made her feel _so_ good.

Alex curled her fingers and watched Maggie tip over the edge. “You’re purrfect,” she purred in her ear, smiling as her wife chuckled.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kara took Lena by surprise as she swiveled her chair around and trapped her between her arms.

Lena raised an eyebrow, trying to maintain her composure as always. “Supergirl,” she said, clicking her pen until the caped hero snatched it out of her hand. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You owe it to your wife who missed you beyond compare,” Kara answered, leaning in.

“Beyond compare,” Lena repeated with a laugh. “You’re adorable,” she whispered, leaning in the rest of the way to close the gap between them.

Kara’s lips melted against Lena’s. She loved how each time she kissed her wife, it felt like coming home. “Am I still adorable if I told you I fought a Hellgrammite and handed his…butt to him?”

“I think you just answered your own question, darling,” Lena answered, smiling while Kara groaned.

“It’s almost lunchtime, I brought you lunch,” Kara said, proudly revealing a box with baked goods.

“Oh thank god, I was starving,” Lena whispered, appreciating it because she had been so hungry during the meeting she had an hour ago. She ate breakfast, which she managed to keep in, but then she got hungry all over again.

Kara frowned a little because this morning she watched Lena eat more than she had in days, if not weeks. Not that she minded her wife eating more. No she would gladly give her all the food she wanted and more. She didn’t say anything as she watched with rapt interest how Lena devoured the lunch she brought her and she didn’t have the heart to mention it was meant for the two of them, because it looked like her wife wasn’t kidding when she said she was starving. It was as if Lena was going to eat the box, too.

Lena felt slightly ashamed after stuffing the baked sugary goods into her mouth, but god was she craving sugar right now. She couldn’t stop herself from licking her fingers. Her eyes widened in realization she hadn’t let Kara have any of it while they always shared.

“Oh, Kara… I’m sorry,” she whispered, honestly not sure what had gotten into her. Although it was a relief she felt better physically.

“No, no, I already ate so many on my way here,” Kara replied with a chuckle. “I had two boxes at first, but I couldn’t help myself,” she said, hoping a little white lie wasn’t bad, since all she wanted was to ensure her wife wouldn’t feel bad.

“I should have eaten a bit more during breakfast,” Lena said with a sigh, although that wasn’t the issue. She ate plenty this morning, more than she liked. This must have been her body’s way of saying she felt better and she was probably catching up on all the times she hadn’t been able to eat enough.

“I’ll make some extra breakfast tomorrow,” Kara assured Lena. She groaned when she heard Supergirl was needed in the city. “I’ll see you later at home,” she said, pecking her wife’s lips.

“Supergirl, come back here,” Lena said with a stern tone, just as Kara was near the window.

Kara froze and turned around, gulping. “Yes?” she asked, wondering what she had done to get herself in trouble. When Lena smiled at her, she breathed out in relief.

“I’m your wife, give me an actual kiss before you leave,” Lena answered, humming as Kara leaned in for a sweet kiss. “That’s better.”

Kara had a goofy smile on her face when she leapt from Lena’s balcony.

Lena counted to five in her head before she pressed the button of her intercom. “Jess, can you bring me something to eat, please? I am starving,” she said, sighing as her stomach rumbled.

“Right away, Miss Luthor,” Jess replied with a smile in her voice. “I’m happy you found your appetite again.”

Lena tapped her fingernails on her desk while she waited for her sectary to bring her food. This was borderline shameful how much she was eating. She just cleaned out a box full of baked goods by herself and her breakfast hadn’t been light either. She felt like she was turning into Kara because she couldn’t remember the last time she ate so much in such a short period of time.

Jess didn’t disappoint when she brought Lena lunch, unbeknownst of the lunch Supergirl brought to her just a few minutes ago. “I strayed from the salad you usually get with dressing on the side and I got you a burger and fries,” she said while she set it down. “Since you’re starving, I figured you could use a meal like this. It’s good to see you eating.”

Lena wanted to sink under her desk when her fingers grabbed one of the fries, unable to wait any longer. “Thank you, Jess,” she said with a polite smile, wanting to be alone so she could devour all of it and sink further into her pit of shame.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve been sighing since the second you arrived,” Alex said after another particular audible sigh from Lucy. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, bumping her shoulder lightly against hers.

“I want a child,” Lucy answered, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s just a feeling I have, this whole baby fever thing some people talk about. I’m happy with Leslie, don’t get me wrong there, but I can’t shake the feeling something is missing.”

Alex understood what it was like to really want a child. She knew that feeling all too well. “I take it you told Leslie?” she asked, giving her friend a sympathetic look when she saw her biting her lip.

“Our age difference never bothered me. Not that it does bother me now, but I feel like we’re not on the same page,” Lucy explained, putting her hands on her hips. “I told her how I feel and I asked her how she feels. The first time she kind of ran for the hills because I caught her off guard. She always assumed we were that kind of couple who’s just together without children and all of those other things.”

“But you want all of those things,” Alex commented. “That’s kind of what I’m hearing.”

“She told me how she feels and the issue is that she’s scared. I know she has this rough exterior about her, but she’s so sweet and gentle, so caring. I know for sure she would be a good mother, but she always thinks she’s not good enough. I’m not sure how to convince her that she’s enough, not for the sake of having a child, but because I love her.”

“I’m sure that with your love for her, you’re helping her come to terms with the fact she’s enough,” Alex replied, squeezing Lucy’s shoulder.

“I keep entering these stores where they sell clothes for children,” Lucy shared with a chuckle. “And when I’m babysitting, I keep imagining what it would be like to have a child. Leslie said she’s okay with having a child because she knows it’ll make me happy, but what if she’s not ready?”

“Hmm, I think the two of you need to discuss this further. It is possible she’s only saying yes to put a smile on your face, although that’s not necessarily a bad thing. When I first met Maggie, she wasn’t big on children either and now she loves our daughter more than anything in the world.”

“There’s this place we plan on checking out together, some kind of orphanage.”

“That sounds wonderful, orphans can really use a good home.”

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when a code red was announced. The computers had picked up on an object heading towards the DEO.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was just finishing up putting out a fire when she noticed a large object in the distance. Her eyes were the size of saucers, shocked she missed such a thing. She should have noticed a lot sooner, but she was distracted because of the fire. It would be a close call to catch it. She flew in the direction of the object, which wasn’t exactly nearby.

She flew faster to catch the flying object which was losing altitude rapidly. It wasn’t going to crash in the middle of the city, thankfully, but it was about to crash near the DEO, if not into it. She hoped it wasn’t another child like the time where she caught that pod. Not that she regretted Kayleigh. No of course not, never. She just wasn’t sure what she would say to Lena if she returned home with a child when they already had three children, which was enough.

Of course she wasn’t the only one capable of taking a child in, but she wasn’t sure if Samantha was in the best position for something so big. Samantha was a wonderful mother to Ruby and she was great towards Lena and Lizzy when they lived with her, though recently Samantha seemed to have some sort of inner struggle so she must have had enough on her mind.

The object wasn’t a pod. It was larger and looked like some kind of ship. With the speed it was falling out of the sky, it was impressive it wasn’t on fire, though that didn’t mean it wouldn’t catch fire. If she didn’t catch it then it could explode and take a part of the DEO down with it. Maybe it was an attack.

She winced when she caught it a hair too late. Well, kind of too late. She had placed her hands on the object, but it still crashed, right outside of the DEO like a package from FedEx being delivered at the doorstep. There was some obvious damage to the object, but it hadn’t exploded or caught on fire. She took a step back when it opened, surprised to see two women and a girl stepping outside.

“Hello,” Kara said to them as she flew a few inches above the ground. “I am Supergirl,” she told them just as agents from the DEO rushed outside, guns raised. She was relieved when she heard her sister telling them they shouldn’t raise their guns because the girl went to hide behind the two women.

“I’m Sara Lance,” the blonde woman with blue eyes said. “This is my wife, Ava,” she said, gesturing at the woman next to her. “And this is our daughter,” she said, pointing at the girl who was staring at her feet, “Laurel Juniper Lance.”

“We were on a vacation when our daughter crashed the waverider onto your earth,” Ava said to Kara.

“My earth,” Kara said slowly.

“There are multiple earths, we’re from the future and we’re not here to fight you,” Sara replied casually. “Now that we got that out of the way, where can we get a drink around here?”

“We crashed and you’re thinking about where you can get a drink?” Ava commented to Sara with a slightly scolding tone. “If you paid more attention we wouldn’t have been here in the first place.”

“It must’ve slipped my attention I’m a single parent,” Sara shot back, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. “If you didn’t forget your time courier on that beach in 2028 we would have been able to get out of here.”

“Okay, fine,” Ava relented. “We’re both to blame.”

Kara rested her hands loosely on her hips, confused at their strange bickering. They did sound like a married couple though, although different from the ones she knew and different from Lena and her. “So you two are lost?” she concluded, frowning at them. It was 2023 and she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact they were from five years in the future, and the fact they were from a different earth.

“No,” both women said at once. “Okay, yes.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“My team is on a vacation, which means they weren’t on the waverider with us,” Sara said. “I can’t fix the waverider and neither can my wife. We’ll need new parts and someone who can fix the waverider.”

“I think I know a few people who can help,” Kara said. She had a feeling her wife could provide them the parts they needed, although providing those parts and fixing the thing they called a waverider could take some time. “I’ve never met time travellers before,” she said, walking up to them, sensing they were no threat, just a small family who landed here by mistake.

“Hi, I’m Agent Danvers,” Alex said to the women. She smiled at the girl who looked a little out of place. “I have to ask you to follow me so we can ask a few questions.”

Sara eyed the agents who were surrounding them.

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth when she heard Sara and Ava whispering to each other about a defense tactic in case they would get attacked. The DEO had to leave them alone, they hadn’t asked to be here and she felt a fist squeeze around her heart when they whispered to their daughter how she had to run if there would be trouble. As a parent, she understood all too well.

By the time they entered the DEO together, J’onn was complaining about the fact Kara was showing the newcomers pictures of her children. She just wanted to ease their mind and show them she, too, was a mother.

Alex was a little skeptical and wary, and overall not that fast to trust, although she understood what her sister was trying to do. “How old is your daughter?” she asked the two women.

“Eleven,” Sara answered. “And how old is your kid?”

“Mine?” Alex asked, taken aback. She shook her head when Sara smirked at her. “My daughter is five.”

“Ava and I found LJ when she was five,” Sara shared quietly while her eyes didn’t leave Ava and Laurel. “We were on a mission when we noticed someone was stealing our food. She had no family, no name and she was starving. I never expected a kid to step into the trap I set up. She was moving like a wild animal in that net. There was dirt caked onto her skin and her hair was full of knots. She tried to bite me several times when I was trying to help her. She didn’t speak even a lick. Ava and I cleaned her up, fed her, the works. Before we knew it we were attached to her and she was attached to us.”

Kara fumbled with her cape. These people needed a place to stay until their waverider was repaired. She found her phone in her booth and texted Lena to mention what happened and to ask if she was okay with offering shelter to three people. They had a guestroom and Laurel could share a room with Lizzy and Kayleigh.

“Don’t touch anything, LJ,” Ava warned Laurel. “We can’t take our eyes off of her for even a second.”

“I know that feeling,” Alex said, chuckling. “My daughter had a goldfish when she was three years old, but she thought he was drowning, so she took him out of his aquarium and then came to me with tears in her eyes, telling me how her fish wasn’t moving anymore.”

“Aw, I remember that day,” Kara said to her sister. “Jamie was so sad.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Samantha gave Jess a warm smile before the secretary left Lena’s office.

Lena had one leg crossed over the other while she eyed Samantha, who sipped the coffee Jess just brought in for her. She finally managed to convince Samantha to drop by. “How have you been lately?” she asked after a long dragged out silence.

If Samantha drank her coffee any slower she would be refilling her cup rather than emptying it. “I’m fine,” she answered, smile a little too tight and insincere. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, thank you,” Lena answered, reaching out for her glass of water. “Now how about you tell me how you actually feel because we both know you’re not fine,” she said, having known Samantha long ago to know fine was a quick lie.

“Then we’re both liars,” Samantha said dryly, catching Lena off guard. “I heard you throw up on my way here,” she revealed.

Lena exhaled silently. She did throw up a little before Samantha arrived, unfortunately. It was frustrating because she thought she was getting better, especially when she got a strong appetite, but maybe that was precisely what caused her downfall. Maybe she pushed her body too far by eating so much so suddenly.

“You used your powers then,” Lena noted, and the haughtily smile on Samantha’s face confirmed she did. “I take it you have been spacing out again.”

Samantha put her cup of coffee down and rubbed her temples. “Occasionally,” she replied. “Is this why you invited me over, for a one on one intervention?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she dropped her hands. “You’re sweet, Lena, but you should know I am both Samantha and Reign. Darkness lives in all of us, whether we want it to or not.”

“I’ll admit that was part of the reason why I asked to see you privately,” Lena confirmed. “However, I also have another reason,” she said while she stood up. “There is a recording I want you to listen to and I want you to tell me if you know what it means.”

“Alright,” Samantha said while she placed one arm over the back of the couch.

Lena found the recording and played it, frowning when it was nothing but static while there used to be whispers on it.

“I would say that sounds like your recording device is broken?” Samantha guessed.

“No, this is not right,” Lena replied with an audible sigh. “There was something on there, some kind of whispering in a foreign language,” she explained, balling her fists. She felt a bit lightheaded when nausea washed over her again.

Samantha was by Lena’s side in less than a second; having moved so fast the remains of her coffee was spilling over the table. Her eyebrows were drawn together in concern as she gripped Lena’s arms gently. “You stress too much, Lena,” she said, wrapping her arms around her.

Lena blinked. Perhaps stress explained why she felt as if she was a little under the weather. It was true she had been stressing quite a bit, with work and everything that was happening. The large amount she ate and all of the vomiting could be written off to stress.

“Your phone has buzzed nine times since I entered,” Samantha said, smiling while Lena chuckled.

“I swear, Kara can’t even go an hour without texting me,” Lena said, shaking her head with a smile. “She even texts me while she’s teaching at college!” she shared with a gasp. “I think it’s endearing though and I miss her terribly whenever I’m not around her, especially when I have dreadful meetings or when I’m doing something fun without her.”

“Sam,” Lena whispered, resting a hand on Samantha’s arm while she bit her lip. “I know you were half-mocking about an intervention, but do you need one? Are you holding up okay?”

Samantha worked her jaw slowly. “I can handle it,” she answered, lips pressed in a tight line.

“That night at my place when you left, what did you hear?” Lena asked, seeing a flicker of red pass Samantha’s eyes. “Sam, talk to me, _please_ ,” she said, emphasizing her plea.

“You have enough on your plate as it is,” Samantha answered while she gathered her coat. “Astra has been smothering me with her concern. I love her, but I can hardly breathe,” she said as she zipped up her coat.

Lena sighed as Samantha’s hand went for the door. “Someone or something has been in my son’s bedroom,” she blurted out, which seemed enough to freeze Samantha. “One night there were muddy prints all over his windowsill and the lock of his window was broken. Another night, before that, I recorded strange whispers. Flowers have been wilting, inside of my house. We found dead rats outside and the grass on our lawn turned black. Do I have a lot on my plate? Yes. Yes, I do. I’m terrified about this mysterious threat because I can’t seem to touch it. I have no idea who is doing this and why they’re doing it. Sue me for wanting answers and feeling as if you’re hiding something.”

Samantha turned around. Her eyes were red now, crimson kind of red. “I spaced out that night,” she confessed, her voice sounding entirely like Reign. “I did hear whispers, but I only heard them in my head and then I heard about problems in the city, which was why I left abruptly. I know nothing of those whispers you recorded upstairs. I’ll see you around, Lena.”

“One more thing, Sam,” Lena said just as Samantha was about to head out. “I never said the whispers came from upstairs,” she whispered, stunned she caught Samantha lying.

“I a-assumed,” Samantha replied, stuttering slightly.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t buying it, but she didn’t get the chance to drill Samantha about it because she sped away. It unsettled her Samantha knew about the whispers, which meant she must have heard it that night. She wondered what withheld Samantha from telling her what it meant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Who burned your lawn?” Sara asked Kara while she nodded her head at the dead grass.

“Err, nobody,” Kara answered, averting her eyes from the grass and the unsolved mystery of how the grass died. “Mi casa es tu casa,” she said with a bright smile while she made a beeline for the front door. “My wife and I will find a way to get you back home, no worries,” she assured them.

“Your help is appreciated,” Ava said to Kara.

Kara figured it was the least she could do. Not that she knew these people or owed them anything, but she wanted to help them. If the Danvers hadn’t taken her in when she arrived on earth and if her late cousin hadn’t brought her to them, she would have been quite lost. Not that this situation was the same in any way, but she understood the feeling of wanting to return home.

She quickly disabled the alarm with a sheepish smile when it went off. “In case of thieves,” she mumbled.

Laurel’s eyes curiously darted around.

Kara gathered her family in the living room. “This is Sara and Ava, and their daughter, Laurel,” she said to her family while she gestured at their guests. “They will be staying with us for a while,” she explained, which her wife had already agreed on over the phone call she had with her earlier.

“Welcome,” Lena said with a polite smile. “I’m Kara’s wife, Lena.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Ava replied while she shook Lena’s hand.

“Just Lena will do,” Lena insisted with a chuckle.

“Kara wasn’t kidding when she said you’re breathtaking,” Sara said to Lena with a small smile. “It’s just an observation,” she said to Ava, who eyed her.

Lena glanced over at Kara, who looked caught. She wasn’t surprised her wife gushed about her.

Kara cleared her throat. “These are our precious angels,” she said while she gestured at her children. “Lizzy, Kayleigh and Kieran,” she said with pride as she introduced them one by one.

“Cute kids,” Sara said to Kara and Lena. “They look cuter in person.”

“Hah, yes,” Kara chuckled, scratching the back of her neck while her wife eyed her. “I may have showed them a few pictures,” she confessed to Lena. “Okay, more than a few… every single picture I had in my wallet.”

“This is our dog, Zeus,” Lizzy said, smiling while Zeus jumped onto her lap. “He’s very friendly.”

“Do you want to pet our dog?” Kayleigh asked Laurel. “He won’t bite.”

Lena’s schedule was bound to be more hectic than it already was now that she agreed to help these strangers, which wasn’t helping her to stress any less, although she was happy to offer any help she could and she was willing to try her best to create whatever they needed to restore their ship. “Can I get anyone something to drink?” she asked, considering she was about to get a glass of water anyway.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“I’ll share a bed with Leigh,” Lizzy said. “LJ can sleep in mine.”

“That’s very kind of you, sweetheart,” Lena said to her daughter.

“Thanks, little cutie,” Laurel said to Lizzy while she ruffled a hand through her hair.

“Hey, my hair,” Lizzy sighed. “Now I have to comb it again.”

“These pajamas should fit you,” Kara said to Laurel, handing her pajamas which she borrowed from Ruby. They were slightly too big for Laurel, who was a bit shorter and more scrawny than Ruby, but it was the best she could give her. It was unfortunate Sara, Ava and Laurel stranded on this earth without anything on them, and they explained they couldn’t get clothes from the waverider now that it wasn’t working.

“I’ll show you two the guestroom while your daughter gets settled with the girls,” Lena said to Ava and Sara. “It’s a bit further down the hall.”

“You seem to have a lot of cameras,” Sara noted as she looked up, spotting the cameras.

“Oh yes, we do,” Lena confirmed. “It’s a security system, that’s all,” she said, and it crossed her mind it might not have been the best time to house three guests, although so far the new security system with the added sensors was working fine.

“Makes sense for a woman in your position,” Sara replied, dragging her eyes away from the cameras. “I’m surprised you don’t have any bodyguards, but seeing who your wife is, it makes sense why you don’t have any.”

“My wife can fend perfectly fine for herself, trust me,” Kara commented. “She’s tough as nails.”

“That I am,” Lena confirmed, winking at her wife.

Ava raised an eyebrow when Kara handed onesies with teddy bears on them over.

“My wife’s onesies are hideous, aren’t they?” Lena asked her guests, chuckling.

Kara gasped. “My onesies are not hideous,” she said to Lena with a pout.

“They’re adorable,” Sara said, smirking. “Like you,” she said to Kara.

“Old habits die hard I suppose,” Ava whispered to Sara.

“It’s hot how you get jealous at every woman I so much as smile at,” Sara whispered to Ava while she put her hands on her hips.

“I’m not jealous,” Ava denied. “Okay, yes, perhaps a little,” she admitted.

Kara tried to look busy while Sara and Ava kissed. It was going to be interesting having them around for a while. “The guestroom is – okay, you’re not even looking, or listening for that matter,” she said, shaking her head as she walked away.

“Are you a hero like my mom?” Kayleigh asked Sara while she eyed Sara’s white outfit.

“I’m a legend, not a hero,” Sara answered as she crouched down in front of Kayleigh.

“You have really nice eyes,” Kayleigh whispered, smiling.

“Thanks,” Sara replied, smiling back. “You’re a cute kid.”

“I want to be a hero like my mom someday,” Kayleigh said, biting her lip. “I’m really strong, but I’m not bulletproof because-”

“Sweetheart, it’s time for bed,” Lena interrupted. She wasn’t comfortable with her daughter sharing her weakness. Giving shelter to three strangers was one thing, but that didn’t mean they could be trusted just like that.

“Okay, mam,” Kayleigh replied. “Will you sing a lullaby?”

“Of course, my little angel,” Lena answered, smiling sweetly. “Go put your pajama on and brush your teeth, I’ll be right there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama, look,” Kieran said. He smiled and wriggled his toes, wearing one blue sock with a dinosaur on it and one green sock with a puppy on it.

“Oh my, you have pretty socks,” Lena replied, smiling back at her son. “You did a good job putting them on all by yourself. Do you think you can put some pants on next?”

Kieran shook his head. He giggled and ran away in his shirt and socks.

Zeus barked and waggled his tail while he chased after Kieran.

“Those two are best friends,” Lena said to Sara and Ava. “Perhaps Laurel would enjoy watching a movie while we discuss repairing your ship?” she suggested kindly.

“LJ,” Laurel mumbled.

“Right yes, LJ, my bad,” Lena replied, her smile still in place. “There are plenty of movies in the closet for you to choose from and we have Netflix,” she said to the girl, assuming she knew what Netflix was considering she came from the future.

“Okay, a movie sounds fine,” Laurel said with a small smile. “You can join me anytime, beautiful,” she added with a wink.

“LJ,” Ava said with a look of disapproval. “She gets it from my wife,” she said to Lena.

“Try someone closer to your age, someone who isn’t married,” Sara said to Laurel, smiling at her. “What?” she asked Ava who glared at her. “She’s not a little girl anymore, she’s growing up.”

“You are unbelievable,” Ava replied. “Why did I marry you?”

“Maybe it was my natural charm or my abs,” Sara answered, smirking when Ava’s eyes drifted down her body in a non-subtle way.

“That did help,” Ava admitted, giving Sara a smile.

Lena cleared her throat so they could discuss what needed to be discussed. She took today off from work, sort of, because she told her secretary she would be working from home today. “Shall we talk business then?” she asked, feeling comfortable in the sweatpants and the oversized shirt she wore. It was a nice change from the suits she often hoisted herself into.

Sara and Ava got caught up in a conversation with Lena about what they needed to repair the waverider.

Lena realized it would take weeks, if not a few months, to create what they needed and to help repair their ship. The technology was advanced, but she didn’t run L-Corp for nothing. It was a new project she wanted to bite her teeth into.

“Mama, someone is at the door,” Kieran said.

Lena nearly had a heart attack when she saw her son was standing at the front door, which he already opened. “Sweetheart, what did mama tell you about opening the door?” she asked while she rushed to her son’s side. “You’re not allowed to open the door for anyone, ever, not even for mom or me,” she reminded him.

Kieran pouted in response. “Are you mad?” he asked, his lip quivering.

“Aww, my angel, no,” Lena answered, hugging her son. “Mama was just worried.”

Lena looked to see who was at the door. “Rubes, what are you doing here?” she asked, surprised to see the teenager in the middle of the day.

“Mom dropped me off,” Ruby answered with a sigh. “She knew you were home.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

Ruby stared down at her feet before slowly dragging her eyes up. “I got expelled for three days,” she answered, wringing her hands together. “Astra is working and I guess my mom has better things to do.”

Lena frowned because she didn’t understand how Ruby could ever get expelled while she was such a good kid. It was unusual of Samantha to drop Ruby off without even saying hi; although she had a feeling Samantha was trying to avoid her after the awkward moment in her office. Not that Samantha could avoid her for long because Kayleigh’s birthday was slowly but surely closing in.

“Okay, sweetie, come in,” she said to Ruby with a sweet smile. “You can tell me what happened. Meanwhile I’ll order some food. You must be hungry,” she said, rushing to switch off the alarm. The sensors Winn installed worked like a charm.

Ruby nodded and shared her story of how she fought with a girl from her class because the girl was saying mean things about her mother and Astra.

“Hey, I’m LJ,” Laurel said to Ruby, giving her a one-over. “What’s your name or should I call you cutie?”

“Oh goodness,” Lena sighed quietly. She couldn’t believe an eleven year old was so flirty and she sincerely hoped that wasn’t awaiting her when Lizzy and Kayleigh would become teenagers.

“My name is Ruby,” Ruby answered, her eyes moving from Laurel to Lena while she frowned. “I kind of like a guy from school,” she shared, blushing. “Please don’t tell my mom,” she said to Lena. “She thinks I’m still a kid, but I’m fourteen.”

“My lips are sealed,” Lena assured Ruby with a wink and a smile.

“Want to watch a movie with me?” Laurel asked Ruby while she casually leaned against the wall. “I’ll let you choose.”

“Sam is going to kill me,” Lena mumbled to herself, not that it was her fault Laurel was being flirty.

Half an hour later, Lena had food delivered to her doorstep. Laurel and Ruby were watching a movie with Kieran who chose to sit in between the girls.

“A woman with an actual appetite, that’s something you don’t see every day,” Sara commented while Lena was eating through two large menus from MacDonald’s. “It’s neat they delivered all of this to your doorstep.”

“Money goes a long way,” Lena replied, a little uncomfortable by how much she was pigging out. Her appetite was spiking again and she sincerely hoped it wasn’t going to backfire again. “And it was technically my secretary who dropped off the food.”

“My wife and I will repay you for everything someday,” Ava assured Lena.

“Yes,” Sara chimed in. “We’ll owe you one.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Lena said quickly, attempting to wave them off, but they didn’t look convinced. “If I ever want to play the lottery on this earth a year or so from now, I’ll let you know,” she said with a wink.

“Can’t say that idea never crossed my mind,” Sara replied with a smirk. “Time travelling does have some perks.”

“Of course we don’t mess with the timeline,” Ava pointed out. “Which means we can’t travel into the future to tell you when and how you die so you could try to prevent it, for example,” she explained.

“Always the optimist, agent,” Sara said to her wife.

“You would know, captain,” Ava replied, snaking her arm around Sara’s waist.

“That’s understandable,” Lena said, shifting where she was seated.

She wasn’t interested in knowing something like that anyway. If she had a globe she could use to look into the future, she wouldn’t look into it, she would probably break it. The only reason she would be tempted to have a peek into the future was to find out who was being creepy with the whispers, the wilted flowers and all that.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Kara had an hour left before she needed to pick up the girls from school. Her son was with her aunt, even though Ava had offered she could babysit him considering Ava was staying at her place with Laurel anyway. Sara on the other hand had gone to the dive bar to ask for a job as a bartender, because she insisted earning her own money rather than letting Lena and her pay for everything.

One of her freshmen students sighed when paperwork scattered all over the floor. The girl was collecting her papers while other students simply walked out.

Kara fixed her glasses, a little disappointed to see nobody was helping the girl. The girl was a freshman with long brunette locks, who always sat alone in the corner of the classroom, oftentimes sketching or taking notes. She knelt down to give the girl a hand.

“Gosh, not again,” the girl sighed when the strap of her backpack broke. She gathered a handful of pencils and winced when they snapped.

Kara gazed at the girl with a mixture of surprise and shock. The girl had green eyes which looked quite familiar, but before she could say anything, the girl gathered the rest of her things and scrambled away. “Wait, you forgot a sketch!” she called out after the girl, but the girl kept running.

She hadn’t meant to startle the girl or to scare her away. If the girl was an alien, it was okay. She hadn’t meant to come across as if that wasn’t okay. With a frown, she glanced at the sketch. It was a drawing of what looked like some sort of city, unlike any she had seen. She left the school building, hoping she could catch up with the girl, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

The city was fine as she flew above it, clad in her suit. She decided to drop by Lena’s office, considering she hadn’t seen her wife in a few days due to a business trip. With a soft thud, she landed on the balcony and this time she knocked on the glass rather than walking into it.

Lena spun her chair and held up a hand because she was on the phone. “You’re not as powerful as you think you are, Edge,” she said into her phone. “If you think you can sink my new project by dragging my family name through the dirt, you are mistaken. Have a good day.”

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Edge was a frustrating man who relentlessly tried to belittle and undermine her wife in any way he could think of. Sometimes she dreamed of flinging him into space so he would leave Lena alone.

Lena rubbed her temples before she stood up. She felt exhausted, her feet were hurting and her back was complaining. She knew she had to stress less, but that was easier said than done, especially with Edge wanting the people in National City to see her as evil rather than a hero who caught a bullet for Supergirl. All she wanted was to simply be Lena without people desperately smearing labels onto her name.

“Hey, I missed you,” Kara said when Lena opened the glass door.

Lena slowly breathed out while she hugged Kara. “I missed you too, darling,” she whispered, having missed being held by her wife’s strong and secure arms.  She kissed her slow and deep, smiling when she took a step back. “How was your day?” she asked, wanting to hear all about it. She hoped Kara had a better day than she had so far.

“It was-” Kara cut herself off when something caught her attention. She wasn’t sure if she heard it correctly at first, but she did.

Lena paused mid-way from her couch, turning to face her wife. “Kara?” she asked, frowning because it was as if Kara’s face was paling.

Kara heard Lena’s steady heartbeat, the kind that reassured her she was alive and safe, although her stretched out silence seemed to make her heart beat faster. Her wife’s heartbeat wasn’t the only one she heard. There were two very faint, barely there, heartbeats.

Lena gasped when Kara sped up to her before she could blink. She was confused when her wife rested a hand against her stomach.

Kara looked up at Lena, eyes filled with tears. “You’re pregnant?” she asked, shakily taking a step back. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lena’s eyes widened because she was what? Pregnant? Her wife seemed certain she was indeed pregnant. “I… I…,” she said, having no idea what to say. It was a lot to process at once.

Kara’s tears were sliding down her cheeks while she thought about their children and how they had their son through an incubator because it was the only way for her to have a child outside of adoption. “How close are you and Winn?” she asked, wiping at her tears while Lena mostly gaped at her. Maybe her wife did cheat on her and hadn’t expected to wind up pregnant after her slipup. She didn’t want to believe Lena would ever cheat on her, but she felt so confused as to how she was pregnant.

Lena slowly opened and closed her mouth. Her mind was going in overdrive.

“I heard you and Winn that one time, in your office,” Kara confessed, blurting it out now even though she should have brought that up a lot sooner already. “I heard you moan and I heard you compliment him about being good with his fingers.”

Lena blinked her eyes rapidly. “You think I…?” she asked, swallowing because she didn’t even want to finish that sentence, didn’t want to risk hearing her wife say yes.

Kara honestly didn’t know what to think. She couldn’t have children yet she was looking at her pregnant wife. Oh Rao, Lena was expecting twins. Deep down she knew her wife wouldn’t cheat on her, but the facts were disagreeing.

“I’m sorry,” Kara stammered as she staggered towards the balcony. “I just…I… I need some air.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Alex opened her door after a drumroll of knocks, she half-expected it to be a child eager to sell cookies or a neighbor who wanted to ask to borrow something. What she didn’t expect was to find Lena on her doorstep, eyes bloodshot and shimmering with tears.

“Alex…,” Lena whimpered, failing miserably to hold her tears back. “I tried Leslie’s, but she wasn’t home and her shop was closed and Astra is babysitting Kieran and I just didn’t know where else to go.”

“Hey, hey, come in,” Alex replied, putting a hand on her back. “What happened?”

“Kara told me I’m pregnant. I guess my heartbeat wasn’t the only one she heard. She asked me about some interactions I had with Winn, but she has it completely wrong. Winn and I are just friends, nothing more than that. It has to be hers,” Lena rambled, voice as shaky as her hands. “I wanted to talk with her, but I didn’t get the chance. She surprised me with this news,” she said, unsure if coming to Alex was the best idea.

“My sister can’t...,” Alex said with a deep frown, confused. She saw new tears pooling in Lena’s eyes. She sighed and pulled Lena into a hug. “We’ll figure this out,” she said, caressing her back.

“Kara made it sound as if I cheated on her, but I didn’t,” Lena whispered through her tears. “I would never do that. I love her, so much. I’d take another bullet for her in a heartbeat. She’s my wife, I made vows when I married her and I meant every single one of those vows.”

“I believe you,” Alex replied, knowing Lena truly loved Kara. She made the mistake of not believing Lena once and she wasn’t going to make that mistake again. “Kara is probably very confused right now and I’m sure she didn’t mean to accuse you of cheating. We’ll get you tested so you can both have some clarity, okay?” she asked softly, doing her best to be calm.

She knew her sister and Lena had Kieran through an incubator because Kara wasn’t capable of reproduction, but there had to be a logical explanation as to how Lena had gotten pregnant. Maybe her sister was capable of reproduction after all or maybe she came in contact with a substance that made her able to, or maybe Lena did. There were several variables to explore.

“You rea-really be-believe me?” Lena hiccupped. She knew she built a friendship with Alex, but that didn’t take away the fact Alex was Kara’s sister first and foremost.

“Yeah, I really do,” Alex confirmed, wiping Lena’s tears from her cheeks. She wanted to smack her sister for upsetting Lena like that, but she had a feeling Kara was struggling on how to process this new information. “We’re family. I have your back.”

It took several long minutes before Lena settled on the couch with Alex and a glass of water.

“Okay, so… you didn’t know you were pregnant?” Alex asked, simply wanting to sort out the facts.

Lena shook her head. “I had some light spotting, but I didn’t question it. I’m anemic and there have been many times where my period was mild, so I didn’t look at is as a missed period,” she answered truthfully. Maybe she should have noticed the signs, but since she assumed her wife couldn’t have children, she didn’t consider being pregnant as an option. Three children had been enough and now they were going to have four children. 

“Hm okay,” Alex replied while she took notes. “Did you experience any discomfort?”

Lena nodded, she definitely experienced some. “I thought I had the flu or some kind of bug. There were plenty of times where I threw up and during other times my appetite increased,” she explained, thinking how her insane appetite made sense considering a Kryptonian got her pregnant. It had to be Kara’s because there was nobody else.

“Considering Kara must have heard you’re pregnant, I’d guess you got pregnant somewhere around the end of August or the beginning of September,” Alex guessed roughly. She raised an eyebrow when Lena blushed after she said beginning of September. Of course, after the summer vacation ended and the girls went back to school they probably couldn’t keep it in their pants, not that she was any different with her wife.

Lena knew Alex knew that was it, when September begun. She remembered how Kara had visited her office as Supergirl. It was quite steamy. They used protection many times in the past, but at some point after they got married, they stopped because it seemed pointless. If she was pregnant since then, she had to be almost two months pregnant by now.

The door opened and Maggie walked in with Jamie, just having picked her up from school. “Hey, babe, we’re home,” she said with a smile, which quickly faltered when she saw Lena sitting on the couch, eyes red from crying. “Whose butt am I going to kick?”

Lena breathed out while Maggie walked over to hug her. “I’m pregnant,” she said, biting her bottom lip.

“It’s Kara,” Alex whispered to Maggie. “She didn’t handle it well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pitchforks, my old friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Kayleigh gasped when a large cake with seven layers was placed down on the table in front of her. “Chocolate!” she shouted with excitement in her voice.

“Ahem,” Lena said, clearing her throat. “One, two, three,” she said to her guests while she moved her hands around.

Kara almost broke down in laughter when they sang happy birthday to Kayleigh, because Kieran was trying to sing louder than everyone else, which made him sound like a screeching bird.

“Happy birthday,” Kieran sang after everyone else had stopped. “Oh,” he whispered. “Oops.”

“I could eat him up, he’s so cute,” Alex said, smiling at Kieran.

“Blow out your candles and make a wish, sweetheart,” Lena said to Kayleigh with a smile.

Kara bit her lip and looked at her wife. She talked with her about the pregnancy and expressed how sorry she was for insinuating she would have cheated when she knew better than that. It wasn’t her brightest moment and she regretted she hurt Lena. A test proved her wife was pregnant and proved it was hers, which she should have known right away.

Kayleigh blew her candles out. She looked around at everyone who had gathered in the restaurant before closing her eyes and mouthing a wish.

“What did you wish for, my little angel?” Lena asked Kayleigh with a curious smile.

“If I tell you what I wished for it won’t come true,” Kayleigh answered, shaking her head.

“I don’t know,” Kara whispered to her wife. “She was mouthing. I didn’t get any of it. I can’t read lips.”

“Lena,” Samantha said during the party, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Can we talk in the bathroom for a bit?”

Lena exhaled quietly. Everyone was busy eating cake and listening to things Kayleigh was sharing about school. She nodded and followed Samantha to the bathroom. If this was going to be some half-assed apology, she didn’t want to hear it.

Samantha turned the water from all of the sinks on.

Lena knew Samantha was doing that just in case someone was listening in, which made Samantha’s behavior weirder and worse. She knew it was Halloween today, but she wasn’t interested in anything creepy happening.

“The whispers,” Samantha whispered to Lena while her hand closed around the marble of the nearest sink. “I did hear those whispers upstairs that night at your place,” she finally admitted.

“Okay,” Lena replied silently, crossing her arms over her chest. “And you understood them, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Samantha answered. Her grip on the sink was causing it to break. “The whispers were trying to tell me something. It was a message, a warning to remember my purpose, to remember what I was created for. I have done things I’m not proud of. I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want to put you in danger.”

Lena slowly dropped her arms. She gasped when the glass of every mirror above every sink shattered and before she could blink, arms wrapped around her and she was shielded from the glass.

“There is one important thing I need you to know above all else,” Samantha whispered while she looked into Lena’s eyes. Her eyes were slightly red and glass was all around her, shielded by her body. “Whether I am Sam or Reign, I’m always on your side, Lena.”

“The glass,” Lena whispered, face pale. She shivered as Kara rushed into the bathroom. “It shattered, just like that.”

“I got you,” Kara said while she put her arms around her wife.

“I don’t understand how this happened,” Lena said, confused as to how and why the mirrors shattered all at once. It was as if some sort of invisible force did it. The reason why might have been because of what Samantha told her, it was possible Samantha wasn’t allowed to tell her anything.

Kara walked out of the bathroom with Lena, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her wife out of her sight again. If any harm were to come to Lena and their unborn children, she would never forgive herself. She had to keep her family safe.

Hours later when the party ended and everyone went home to celebrate Halloween eve, Lena’s eyes widened when she came home to dead crows outside of her house.

“No, don’t touch them,” Kara warned Kieran, who was cooing and crouching down, reaching out a hand towards the crows.

Kieran’s lip quivered because Kara’s tone had been a bit too sharp and snippy. “Dada mad?” he asked, pulling his lip between his teeth.

“Oh, baby, no,” Kara answered, sighing as she knelt down. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said, caressing her son’s cheeks. “I just don’t want you to touch the birds because I don’t want you to get sick,” she explained, although the odds of Kieran to get sick were low, but still, he could always risk bringing a disease inside that could affect Lizzy or Lena.

“Okay,” Kieran said, making no further attempts to touch the dead crows.

“We should talk,” Sara said to Kara and Lena, sharing a nod with Ava once they were inside.

“Yes,” Lena replied, glancing around. “But not here and not right now,” she said thoughtfully, not wanting to scare Kayleigh and Kieran who would hear everything.

“You guys are really into Halloween,” Laurel commented.

Lena hoped her children would also think the crows were just some kind of decoration, although that ship sailed long ago when they found dead rats outside, had their grass dying and when Kara almost freaked out when Kieran tried to touch the birds.

Kara knew Sara and Ava deserved to hear the truth, the full truth. Considering they were staying here, they deserved to know and to decide whether they still wanted to be guests in her home or if they would rather be guests in someone else’s home or even rent a hotel. She hated that their night was ending this way because it was Kayleigh’s birthday.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena knocked on Leslie’s door, who no longer lived in the small apartment she used to live in. It had been a good call when her friend moved in with Lucy several months ago. Leslie was together with Lucy for so many years it surprised her they were the couple who were moving the slowest out of everyone she knew. She was asked to come over and she was told they asked her wife to come over as well, if Kara’s schedule would allow it.

Leslie opened the door with a grin. “Hey, glad you’re here,” she said, opening the door further to let Lena in.

“Anytime,” Lena replied, even though she left work early to come over. Leslie was a good friend so she didn’t mind dropping by, despite the last minute notice.

“I’m here,” Kara said, a bit muffled while she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck.

Lena knew her wife couldn’t get sick, but with the November cold she appreciated it if she wore a scarf and gloves, just in case. “We’re both here then,” she noted.

“Luce and I have some news to share,” Leslie revealed, running her fingers through her hair. “We’re going to tell the others as well, but we decided not to tell everyone at once because it could be a bit overwhelming.”

Kara had an idea what the news could be, but she kept her lips sealed and simply smiled while she waited for Leslie and Lucy to break the news.

“Babe, they’re here!” Leslie called out.

Lena’s eyes widened when Lucy walked into the living room, carrying a toddler. “You…?” she asked Leslie who was smiling so much it made her feel incredibly happy for her.

“We adopted a child,” Lucy revealed, although it was rather obvious by now.

Kara melted. “She’s adorable,” she cooed, smiling at the little girl whose brown locks were divided into two pigtails.

“Kara, Lena,” Leslie said, smiling as she gestured at the little girl. “This is Riley. She’s two years old.”

“Aw, she’s Kieran’s age,” Lena replied. “That’s lovely. They can grow up as friends.”

“Toats,” Leslie agreed, nodding. “When they’re ready to go to school, they’ll be in the same class and everything.”

“I bet Kieran is going to love having a friend to play with,” Kara said, happy there was finally someone who was her son’s age. Kayleigh and Lizzy were so close they might as well have been twins while Kieran mostly played with their dog.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Lena said to Lucy and Leslie, who were both glowing. “Parenthood is amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Leslie replied, caressing Riley’s cheek. “I just hope I’ll be good enough.”

“You’ll always be good enough, babe,” Lucy said to Leslie, giving her a sweet smile. “You have a heart of gold. I know for sure you’re going to give our daughter lots of love. You’re a good person and you’re a good mom.”

Leslie smiled and kissed Lucy’s cheek.

“Can I hold her?” Lena asked. She knew Riley wasn’t a baby, but she wanted to get accustomed with the girl who was kind of her niece now. Leslie wasn’t her sister by blood, but in her heart she was family and that meant more than a blood relation.

“Course you can,” Leslie answered, grinning while Lucy handed Riley over. “You’re her godmother after all,” she added, winking.

Lena’s jaw dropped for a second. “I-I’m her godmother?” she asked, so surprised she couldn’t hide it. “You chose me?”

Kara rubbed her wife’s back when she saw a few tears escape her eyes. She knew Lena was very sensitive and the hormones of her pregnancy didn’t help with that. It was sweet Leslie and Lucy chose Lena as Riley’s godmother because she knew how much that meant to her.

“Of course we chose you,” Lucy answered, giving Lena a reassuring smile. “You’ve been Leslie’s best friend for years.”

“Yeah, I told you before you were the only family I had,” Leslie reminded Lena.

“And you’re wonderful with children,” Lucy pointed out to Lena.

“Plus, we know you’ll spoil our daughter more than anyone else will,” Leslie added with a chuckle.

“Oh you bet,” Lena confirmed, smiling. “Quick question, where would you keep a pony?” she asked, laughing.

“I think we’ll need to come up with some ground rules,” Lucy answered, shaking her head while she grinned.

“Good luck with that,” Kara said to Leslie and Lucy. “I’m still on your side,” she said when her wife eyed her. “I love you, my love, my angel, my goddess, mother of my children, love of my life.”

“Uhuh,” Lena replied, smiling at her wife’s antics. “Hey, sweetie,” she whispered to Riley who was giving her a curious look.

“Hi,” Riley replied, whipping her head around at the sound of a loud awe coming from Kara.

“She’s so cute,” Kara said, loving how adorable Riley sounded. “Children are amazing, I’m so happy Lena and I will have five children instead of three.”

Lena still had to get used to the fact she was pregnant and that she was expecting twins. It felt surreal Kara had gotten her pregnant, which everyone wrote off as luck because even Astra confirmed it was close to impossible for Kara to get someone pregnant. She was happy and slightly anxious at the same time, and she didn’t know what this kind of pregnancy would be like. It was already different from when she was pregnant with Lizzy. Her appetite was truly off the charts sometimes, which according to Alex and Astra had to do with the twins being partially Kryptonian.

Astra seemed very intrigued by her pregnancy and went on about how fascinating it was since she never knew of a Kryptonian who impregnated a human before. It was safe to say it didn’t help she saw the Twilight movies where a human gave birth to a child she had with a vampire. No, that image made her cringe, thinking about how much the human suffered. It did scare her a little the twins might break her or something. It scared her for the fact nobody could tell her what was going to happen because nobody had experience with this.

“Lena?” Kara asked, frowning at her wife who appeared to have spaced out. “Are you okay?”

“I’m scared,” Lena confessed in a whisper. “What if I’m supposed to eat more? What if I’ve accidentally been starving our unborn children?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Alex winced and hurried to turn the alarm off. Babysitting the children at her sister’s place was a wild trip when the children kept triggering the sensors, which made the alarm go off. She knew they weren’t triggering them on purpose. Those sensors weren’t all in convenient places and she felt like Kara and Lena were going a bit overboard when they had decided to add more sensors. She knew they worried about the strange things that happened, but that didn’t mean they had to turn their house into some kind of prison.

“Finally,” Maggie said, rubbing her temples when her wife switched off the alarm. “This kind of makes me wish we’d be out drinking now,” she said with a low chuckle.

“Me too,” Alex agreed, although she didn’t mind it was their turn to babysit the children while the others were out for ladies night. Save from Lena who at first offered to babysit since she couldn’t drink alcohol anyway, but in the end Lena ended up going to L-Corp to catch up on paperwork. How Lena could do that on a Friday night was beyond her.

“Zeus isn’t scary,” Kieran said to Riley. “He likes to play and he’s my best friend, but you can be my friend too. We can’t play in the garden now because my mama and dada don’t like it when I play outside without them,” he babbled.

“Someone turned into a talker all of the sudden,” Maggie mumbled to her wife, grinning at Kieran who had practically talked to Riley non-stop ever since Leslie and Lucy dropped Riley off.

“Mhmm, it’s cute,” Alex hummed. “Girls, do you want popcorn or ice cream for your movie night?”

“The only sweet thing I need is sitting right next to me,” Laurel answered, winking at Ruby whose eyes widened.

“Dios mio,” Maggie said, shaking her head at how Laurel kept flirting with Ruby. When she was eleven, she didn’t even know she was gay yet. “Jamie, baby, how about you sit next to Rubes? There’s some space left between her and LJ.”

Kayleigh snickered when Laurel grumbled. “Someone has a crush,” she said to Lizzy.

“Maybe I do,” Laurel told Kayleigh and Lizzy. “I like older girls, but once you two grow up, you can give me a call.”

“Movie time,” Alex interrupted. “Behave, LJ,” she warned, reminding her she already received a warning from her parents before they left.

“Sure thing, Al,” Laurel replied with a sweet smile.

“I wonder where that shy girl who landed outside of the DEO went,” Alex mumbled quietly to her wife.

“Mam said you’re from five years in the future,” Kayleigh said to Laurel. “Which means I’m twelve in the time where you’re from, which makes me a year older than you,” she concluded. “In my time, you’re only six.”

“The younger version of me is on another earth though,” Laurel pointed out.

“I wish I could travel through time,” Ruby said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s neat you’re getting a tattoo,” Leslie said to Kara while they walked to her shop. “Don’t break my equipment though.”

“It should be fine,” Kara replied, not worried about it.

She glanced at her purse where she kept a kryptonite bracelet her sister made for her. Soon she was going to take off the bracelet she had from her aunt, the one which protected her from kryptonite, and put on the kryptonite bracelet. It would only be for a little while and she trusted Leslie.

“I thought you didn’t like having children in your shop,” Kara commented, smiling at Riley who had her hands clutched in Leslie’s shirt.

Leslie chuckled lightly. “For some reason I don’t understand, she loves spending time with me. She’s always clinging to me,” she said, shaking her head.

“You’re better with children than you give yourself credit for, you know?”

“Now you sound like Lena,” Leslie replied, groaning a little. “Anyway, Riles isn’t staying in the shop. If all went well, I got someone waiting us up to take her over from me.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, frowning. “You have a babysitter who isn’t my aunt?”

Leslie chuckled. “Luce seemed as surprised as you are,” she answered, nodding. “It’s a girl who came into my shop recently to discuss tattoo designs and my daughter was with me. She told me she babysits on the side and stuff, so she can afford college. She’s a gem, really. Luce and I had her babysit her once at our place and we installed a nanny cam.”

“Let me guess, Winn hooked you up with those,” Kara replied knowingly.

“What can I say? That dude knows his stuff,” Leslie confirmed with a shrug. “Ah, there she is,” she said, nodding her head towards her shop.

Kara was perplexed to see it was one of her students, the one who snapped all of her pencils once and who ran off after that incident.

“Hey,” Leslie said to the girl.

“Hey, Leslie,” the girl replied with a bright smile that looked familiar to Kara. “And Riley, hi, sweetheart,” she said, reaching for Riley who was already reaching out for her. “Miss Danvers,” she added with a surprised smile as she locked eyes with Kara.

“Hi,” Kara replied, eyeing the girl. “I didn’t quite get your name.”

“My name is-” the girl stopped talking all of the sudden and her eyes went wide.

Kara felt confused, until she realized the girl was staring at someone behind her. She spun around, facing Samantha who had her eyes narrowed at the girl. “Um…,” she said, wondering what she missed.

“Do I know you?” Samantha asked the girl.

Kara thought the girl was scared, which wasn’t good, but the girl’s heart was surprisingly steady and far from scared.

“No, not quite,” the girl answered with a chuckle. “You remind me of someone, that’s all.”

“I don’t know what the fork is happening, but I don’t think I even want to know,” Leslie commented, shaking her head. “You can bring Riles back in two hours, Nova,” she said to the girl.

Kara sighed as she watched the girl walk away. “Is it just me or does she look familiar somehow?” she asked Leslie and Samantha, thinking how her wife would probably agree with her.

“Ah yeah, I totally get what you mean,” Leslie replied while she unlocked her shop. “The first time I met her I jokingly asked if she’s a time traveller because she looks a lot like Kayleigh, only older.”

While Leslie laughed about it and talked more, Kara spaced out. She thought about Nova’s display of strength and the reaction she had towards Samantha, as if she’d seen a ghost. None of it was funny to her and she didn’t like how Samantha had looked at the girl as if she knew something that she didn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite everything that had happened with the wilted flowers, the dead grass and the dead animals, Kara and Lena hadn’t anticipated what they woke up to on a Sunday morning in December. They thought they would wake up to snow, which they did, but that wasn’t all.

With a heavy heart and tears in their eyes, they dug a grave in their garden. It was something neither one of them saw coming because it felt like something they didn’t want to believe, couldn’t believe.

Lena felt nauseous while she watched her beloved wife finish up the grave. December was supposed to be a month filled with laughter and joy, filled with the holiday spirit and cheers. They were already working towards the holidays, but it wouldn’t be the same anymore now.

Kara had to avert her eyes for a moment. Lizzy and Kayleigh were crying and it broke her heart. She could heart their sniffles, how they struggled to hold their tears in, which they shouldn’t.

Lizzy’s hand shakily reached for a white rose from the white roses Kara had gathered. “I’ll miss you,” she whispered while she placed the rose on top of the grave.

Kayleigh took a rose, biting her lip as she put it down. “If I could go back in time, I’d change the birthday wish I made and wish you were still alive and healthy,” she whispered, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

“Leigh,” Lizzy whimpered, wrapping her arms around her sister.

Kayleigh hugged Lizzy back, crying together.

Lena’s eyes were blurry with tears while everyone put a rose down on the grave, one by one.

“Bye, Zeus,” Kieran cooed with a smile on his face. He took a rose like the rest had done and placed it on top of his grave next to white roses that were already there.

“I’m going to miss you, Zeus,” Kayleigh said, sniffling.

Kara frowned when her eyes landed on the roses. “Where did that black rose come from?” she asked, confused to see a singular black rose among the white roses.

Lena swallowed thickly. She hated that this nightmare wasn’t over yet and she didn’t understand how someone managed to put a black rose there. The only people in their garden were family and friends. They were mourning their pet and whoever was doing this didn’t even respect to give them a moment to grieve.

Samantha had an iron grip on Astra’s wrist. “Morte,” she breathed out.

Kara’s eyes flicked towards Samantha, wondering why she was whispering to her aunt about death.

Lena gasped when Samantha fainted right in front of her eyes. “Sam??” she asked, voice high-pitched and panicky.

“Dear one?” Astra asked as she crouched down next to her wife.

“Mom?” Ruby asked, rushing to her mother’s side. “What happened?”

“She has a pulse,” Astra said. “Your mother has been exhausted lately.”

“Hey, Rubes, can you help me get your mother some water?” Alex asked sweetly while she held out a hand to the teenager.

Ruby nodded and followed Alex inside.

“She has nightmares when she faints,” Astra shared with Kara and Lena. “Darkness calls out to her, whispers in her ear.”

Lena shivered and couldn’t stop thinking if the whispers Samantha heard were the same kind she caught on tape, although if they were, then she had to ask herself why someone whispered in her house. Then again, Samantha was visiting that night she caught those whispers on tape, so it was possible it was meant for her.

On second thought, if all of that was true, it didn’t make sense why the whispers were recorded coming from upstairs. It also didn’t explain why plants and animals were found dead or why there were muddy prints in Kieran’s bedroom once. She tried to keep a level head, but in truth it was freaking her out more and more to the point where she considered buying a new house or move to a different country.  

“Mama, is Zeus going to wake up tomorrow?” Kieran asked, twirling a black rose in his hand.

“No, baby, Zeus is going to sleep for a long time,” Lena answered, unsure how to explain death to her two year old. She felt uncomfortable seeing Kieran holding a black rose and she wanted to ask where he got it, but then she saw all roses were now black instead of white.

Kieran’s face crumpled up in confusion. “How long is a long time?”

“Mam means he’ll never wake up,” Kayleigh said to Kieran, her voice too heavy and too littered with pain for a seven year old. “Zeus is with the gods now.”

Kieran’s lip quivered and fat tears slid down his chubby cheeks. “My buddy,” he cried. “My best buddy.”

Kieran’s tears cut through Kara’s heart like kryptonite. “Mommy’s got you,” she said while she hoisted her son into her arms. “Zeus is going to have a lot of friends, he’s going to be with Rao because Rao really wanted a sweet furry friend up there and he’s going to take extra good care of Zeus for us,” she whispered as she rubbed his back.

Lena wanted to be strong for her children, but she was a pregnant mess and couldn’t hold her tears back. Zeus wasn’t old and he was healthy, she couldn’t help but think his death wasn’t a coincidence, not after all of the creepy things that happened. Whoever did this was going to pay for making her children cry because they just made it personal.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Heyyy, I’m here,” Alex said with a broad smile upon entering Lena’s office.

Lena glanced up from her paperwork and smiled back. “Hey, I’m finishing up a few things and then I’m good to go,” she replied, turning back to her paperwork.

Alex shut the door with a click. “You work way too much,” she said as she walked over to Lena’s desk.

Lena knew she told Alex they could go shopping for the holidays together, but all she needed was five more minutes, ten tops. “My company won’t run itself,” she said, slightly distracted when she heard Alex rapping her fingernails on her desk.

“J’onn won’t even let me work anymore,” Alex said with a deep sigh.

“I can’t say I blame him,” Lena replied, fully agreeing with J’onn’s decision.

“He only lets me work inside of the DEO,” Alex groaned, missing the field work. “I’m two months pregnant and he acts as if I’m about to go through childbirth any day now,” she said, although she knew he was merely worried and trying to look out for her.

Lena put her paperwork aside, deciding she was done with them for now, assuming she couldn’t get more of it done now that Alex was here. She smiled, thinking of how Alex recently announced she was pregnant.

“How are you always glowing?” Alex asked, looking at Lena who was four months pregnant and appeared positively radiant.

“Makeup, lots of makeup,” Lena answered, smiling more when Alex chuckled. “I feel like a couch potato sometimes and I’ve been eating so much more than I used to, it’s embarrassing.”

“Well, you are pregnant with twins who are partially Kryptonian,” Alex pointed out. “Speaking of food, Astra has been driving me crazy.”

“Tell me about it,” Lena agreed. She opened a drawer, revealing a bunch of protein bars and other healthy snacks.

Alex chuckled because Astra was really set on making sure they both had enough healthy foods to nurture their unborn children.

“I’m glad I have you to suffer with me,” Lena said, relieved she had someone who understood, aside from the fact of being pregnant with half-alien children.

“Let’s go shop,” Alex said, holding her hands out to help Lena up. “I saw some cute little shops where they sell the most adorable little onesies.”

Lena already struggled to stay away from those shops as it was and it didn’t help that Kara couldn’t seem to stop buying baby clothes either. “Sometimes I really love being rich,” she said while she reached for her purse.

The glass door of the balcony slid open.

“Alexandra,” Astra said while she rushed inside. “You forgot your scarf.”

“Astraaa,” Alex groaned, sighing as Astra wrapped her scarf around her neck. “God, you’re even worse than my wife.”

“Your health is important, you cannot afford to be ill,” Astra replied calmly. “Lena, I brought you a snack,” she said, turning to Lena while she retrieved a container.

“Oh, thank you,” Lena replied, accepting the container even though she didn’t need it. “Who is watching Kieran?” she asked, frowning because if Astra was here it meant she wasn’t watching him.

“Leslie,” Astra answered while she grabbed Lena’s coat to help her put it on, as if Lena couldn’t do that herself. “Kieran wanted to play with Riley.”

“I see,” Lena said. She was glad her son had a friend, especially ever since they lost Zeus. Losing their beloved pet hit Kieran the most because her son loved their dog more than anything in the world.

Astra whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes. “I have to go,” she said, offering Alex and Lena a small smile.

“What is it?” Alex asked, feeling like lately everyone was keeping her out of the loop. She sighed when Astra averted her eyes. “I’m pregnant, not dying.”

“It is the prison,” Astra answered, curling her fingers into fists. “The alarm is going off.”

“I hope it’s nothing bad,” Lena said. She gasped when Astra leaped off the balcony, despite her ability to fly. “God, that gets me every time,” she whispered to Alex. “Even more so when it’s Kara,” she admitted.

Alex hoped it wasn’t anything bad either. It was probably someone trying to break out of prison or perhaps the prison was under attack. She fished her phone out of her pocket to text her wife, who was probably on her way to the prison.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Rao, why did this happen?” Kara whispered while she paced around.

She knew she had to stay calm to avoid stressing her wife out, but she wished she arrived at the prison on time rather than too late. Okay, in all fairness she was a little occupied teaching. The downside was nobody else got there on time either. Not the police, not the DEO, not her aunt, nobody. Part of the reason they were all too late was the fact the prison sounded their alarm too late.

“So that’s your mother,” Sara commented to Lena while she watched the news where they were showing a picture of Lillian Luthor. “The woman who tried to shoot your wife and ended up shooting you instead.”

“Unfortunately,” Lena confirmed, feeling uneasy knowing her mother escaped prison. “I can’t believe this is happening,” she said, not needing this after everything else they had to deal with.

“If I can help in any way, I will,” Ava told Kara and Lena.

“Me too,” Sara chimed in.

Lena appreciated their help, but they had bigger demons to fight. They had yet to figure out who was killing plants and animals. She worried other living organisms could be next, such as her family. Her mother was evil and capable of a lot, but surely she knew everyone was looking for her now and wouldn’t be dumb enough to pick a fight.

Kara turned the television off when she heard movement upstairs. “Shh, someone’s awake,” she whispered while she hoped Kieran and Kayleigh didn’t eavesdrop.

Lizzy yawned and rubbed her eyes. “I’m thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?”

“Of course, my little angel,” Lena answered with a sweet smile.

“Wait, don’t get up,” Kara said to Lena, holding her hands up. “I’ll get it.”

“She’s been drinking more water than usual,” Lena said to Sara and Ava. “Her school is teaching how important it is to drink plenty of water and they’re doing some sort of no sugary drinks campaign, because too many children drink sugared drinks rather than water.”

“My school installed brand new water fountains,” Lizzy announced with a smile. “If we bring empty bottles to school, we’re allowed to fill them up.”

“It’s wonderful your school is organizing such a campaign,” Ava said to Lizzy.

“Here you go, sweetie,” Kara said to Lizzy, handing her a glass of water. “After this glass it’s back to bed, you have school tomorrow.”

“Yes, mom,” Lizzy replied, nodding.

“I’m going to call it a night,” Sara said, stretching her arms with the fakest yawn ever. “I’m very, very,” she said while her eyes raked down Ava’s body. “Tired,” she concluded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena traced the tattoo that mapped Kara’s chest. “This is beautiful,” she whispered, a little teary-eyed, even though she saw it before.

Kara smiled while she followed her wife’s finger. “Once our twins are born I’ll get their names tattooed as well,” she replied, happy it was possible for her to get a tattoo, so long as she was weakened enough by kryptonite to get it.

Lena grasped Kara’s hand and led it to her stomach. “Will you sing for us?” she asked, assuming their twins enjoyed it as much as she did.

“Always,” Kara answered, feeling her heart flutter while she listened to the steady heartbeats of their unborn twins.

Lena closed her eyes while her wife sang, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Kara gently curled up around her wife. She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but at some point while it was still dark she woke up to the sound of someone comforting Kieran. She could hear it through the baby monitor. It was sweet, until she realized Lena was sleeping right next to her. She bolted out of bed so fast she nearly twisted her own ankle in the sheets.

Tiptoeing, she made her way to her son’s bedroom to check out who was comforting him. The alarm hadn’t gone off, so she wondered if the alarm was disabled somehow. Only four people knew the code of the alarm. Her wife, her sister, her aunt and she, nobody else.

She flicked the lights on, surprising the intruder who was holding Kieran. “Aunt Astra,” she whispered, frowning. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night!?” she whisper-shouted. “Rao, I thought someone broke in or something. How did you even- did you disable the alarm?” she asked, but then she realized it could only be disabled from inside.

“I believe your alarm system is no longer operative,” Astra answered while she rocked Kieran in her arms as he was falling asleep. “My intention was to turn it off quickly, though it never went off.”

“And you’re here because?”

“I was outside when I heard Kieran was having trouble sleeping,” Astra explained calmly, caressing Kieran’s cheek. “Lena needs all the rest she can get and you already have so much on your plate. I simply aimed to help.”

“You’re lucky it was me who woke up and not Lena,” Kara replied with a sigh. “How did you enter?” she asked, glancing at the window which was still locked.

Astra carefully put Kieran down. “With the key you gave me,” she reminded Kara.

“Oh… right,” Kara whispered, because that actually made sense. “Rao, I should do better. Someone else could have gotten inside. I can’t take any risks with Lillian on the loose. Who knows what she’ll do next. What if she shoots Lena again or one of our children?”

“A piece of advice, darling,” Lena whispered, a little tiredly while she leaned against the doorpost. “If you don’t want me to hear you, you should turn the baby monitor off.”

“I’m so sorry I woke you,” Kara replied, cringing at her mistake. “How much did you-”

“Everything,” Lena said, having woken up once Kara’s warmth left their bed.

When the morning came around, Kara was helping Lena get ready for work.

“Kara, I know my mother escaped prison, but does that really mean I have to wear-” Lena clamped her mouth shut at the serious expression written all over her face and the unshed tears that shimmered in her eyes. With a sigh she let Kara help her into the bulletproof vest she needed to wear underneath her clothes.

There was no way Kara was going to risk Lena getting shot again by the devil incarnated that was Lillian Luthor, especially not while carrying their unborn twins. She wasn’t planning on underestimating that villainous woman, so she took precautions accordingly, preferring to be safe rather than sorry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex stood outside of the school building next to her wife. She was glad she finally got to do something again, although that enthusiasm wasn’t shared by everyone. She was fine though, she had a bulletproof jacket and enough weapons to take down a small army.

Maggie eyed her wife, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to talk her out of this if she tried. It made sense they were patrolling outside of the school building to ensure Lillian Luthor wouldn’t come after their nieces.

Alex’s fingers tightened around her gun every time someone or something looked the least bit suspicious, such as the man who passed by and reached into his pocket. It turned out to be nothing more than a man who was bringing his son some lunch money.

“How are you feeling?” Maggie asked, wondering if her wife needed a moment to sit down. Though at the same time she knew Alex was a badass who wouldn’t stop at anything, not even if she broke a leg.

“I feel good,” Alex answered, although it was a little cold. “I’m standing next to my sexy wife, so I have nothing to complain about,” she said with a wink.

Maggie laughed when she heard Winn say _awe_ through the coms while a few others where groaning about how they didn’t want to listen to that stuff again. “I’d kiss you, but I know we have to stay focused,” she confessed with a sigh.

“Are you saying I’m a distraction?” Alex asked with a twinkle in her eyes. She smiled while her wife shook her head. Of course she knew she was a distraction. “If anything, you’re distracting me because now I’m thinking about your lips.”

“You’ll get more than kisses when we get home,” Maggie promised.

_You guyssss, tmi!_

Alex laughed. What better way was there to kill time during a mission if not to torture her colleagues a little? Her laugh ebbed away when someone from school rushed over to them, out of breath shouting at them to come inside quickly because something bad happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Unfortunately, I cannot meet with you until next week,” Lena said into her phone. She frowned when she saw her secretary stumble into her office. “One second, please,” she said politely, covering her phone with her hand.

“Miss Luthor,” Jess said, shaking like a leaf, which was unlike her. “Your daughters’ school is on line two, they said it’s urgent.”

Lena nodded at her secretary who left. “I’ll call you back,” she said before hanging up and picking up line two. “Hello, this is Miss Luthor speaking.”

_“Miss Luthor, your daughter collapsed in class. We phoned an ambulance and it’s on the way. We don’t know what happened. Kayleigh was fine one moment and the next she wasn’t breathing.”_

 


	17. Chapter 17

“Make sure to check your syllabus,” Kara reminded her students.

Nova, who had been scribbling things down and had been sketching as she always seemed to do, suddenly froze up.

Kara frowned, noticing how the girl’s eyes went wide while her pen clattered to the floor. She cleared her throat, walking over to Nova. “Are you alright?” she asked, noticing the girl looked unusually pale.

“I feel unwell,” Nova croaked, resting a hand on her throat. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, packing her things before rushing out.

Kara hoped Nova would be okay. The girl looked fine at first, but then all the color drained from her face. She went back to teaching, up until the ringtone from her phone went off. Usually, she kept her phone on silent, but for her wife it wasn’t, in case of emergencies.

“Excuse me,” Kara said quickly to her students. With a frown, she noticed she had missed calls and texts from her sister, which unsettled her. She stepped outside before picking up. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

Lena was already at the hospital when Kara walked in.

“You’re here,” Lena cried, wrapping her arms around her wife.

Kara tried to be strong for her wife while she held her. “What happened?” she asked Alex when she spotted her.

“Lead poisoning,” Alex answered, biting her lip. “We don’t know how. She’s in a coma and she needs… she-” she tried to explain, but the words choked in the back of her throat. Someone targeted her niece on her watch. She was right there at the school and she had no explanation as to how this happened.

Maggie took her wife’s hand and squeezed. “They said Kayleigh needs a blood transfusion, otherwise she won’t make it,” she explained with a heavy heart. She didn’t understand how anyone could be so evil as to hurt a child.

“Okay, a blood transfusion,” Kara said, wanting her daughter to be okay. “I need to see her.”

Lena followed Kara to see their little angel, flinching upon seeing needles pierce Kayleigh’s skin. Someone did this to their daughter, someone poisoned her.

“Kayleigh’s blood is different,” Alex said, failing to hold her tears back. “She can only receive blood from-”

“A Daxamite,” Lena filled in, bursting out in tears even more. “She’s the only one of her kind,” she said shakily, painfully aware Kayleigh was the last of her kind.

Alex nodded to confirm what she already knew.

Kara knew what that meant. She knew Kayleigh’s time was limited and that coma wouldn’t hold forever. “There has to be another way,” she said while she took her daughter’s small hand in hers. Kayleigh always felt warm, but she was cold now and it made her feel helpless.

“I’m going to kill whoever did this,” Lena said, angry and hurt.

Kara understood her wife’s anger. She felt the same pain and despair, and once she would catch whoever did this, it was going to be difficult to stay calm.

The hospital room got even busier when Astra and Samantha arrived.

“We have to move her,” Alex said. “She can’t stay at the hospital, they’ll find out she’s an alien.”

“This machine is all that’s keeping her alive now,” Lena said, resting a hand on the monitor that kept track of her daughter’s heartbeat.

“If we get her to the DEO fast, it won’t be a problem,” Alex replied.

“I’ll take her,” Samantha offered. “Disagree all you want, but I’m the fastest,” she said to Kara and Astra.

Kara took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. She wasn’t in the mood to argue and she wanted to trust Samantha, but she also knew Samantha hadn’t been all that stable lately.

Lena squeezed her wife’s hand and nodded. “We’ll be right behind you,” she said to Samantha. “I’ll ask Leslie to stay with Kieran and Lizzy.”

“I shall join Leslie,” Astra said.

Kara nodded because it was safer to have her aunt near the children. If all of this happened because Kayleigh was an alien, Kieran could be next. Someone must have lead poisoned her daughter on purpose. There was no way that was an accident.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry I’ve had you watch Jamie so much,” Alex said to Leslie. “Things have been crazy lately and we’re kind of low on options.”

“It’s fine,” Leslie replied with a shrug. “I don’t mind watching Jamie. I’ve been babysitting Kieran lots anyways and he plays with Riley all the time.”

“I know you do it because you’re a good sport, but I also know you’re not particularly fond of babysitting.”

“Well, I kind of have to either way,” Leslie said, sighing. “It’s like Nova went up in thin air or something. She was supposed to babysit Riley, but she hasn’t been responding to any of my texts. I guess she no longer needs the money. I’d look for a new babysitter, but with everything that’s going on you can’t trust strangers, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Alex replied, personally not trusting strangers either.

“How’s Lena holding up?”

“Poorly,” Alex answered, concerned about her sister in law. “She’s been spending as much time as she can by Kayleigh’s side. We came up with a system to take turns so someone is always watching over her. Kara quit her job for the time being.”

“I can’t blame her. If it was Riley I wouldn’t go to work either,” Leslie replied while she retrieved two beers from her refrigerator. “Alcohol-free,” she said, passing Alex a beer. “How have you been holding up?”

“Not well,” Alex answered earnestly. “The thing is…,” she said, ticking her fingers against the can. “I was outside the school, keeping an eye on things to make sure my nieces were safe and Kayleigh still got hurt, on my watch.”

“Hey, no, no way,” Leslie said, shaking her head. “This stuff that’s been happening, that ain’t on you. You’ve done your work. It’s not your fault she got poisoned. The only person to blame is the person who did this.”

“Logically, I know you’re right, but I feel like I failed,” Alex confessed. “Kayleigh is only seven and she’s such a sweet little girl. Who could possibly want to hurt her? She’s never harmed anyone.”

“I know what you mean, I feel like punching whoever did this,” Leslie agreed. “Sometimes the world isn’t fair, but I’m not going to let you sit here and blame yourself for what happened. Ever since you were a teenager you’ve wanted to protect your sister and ever since she got kids, you’ve been protecting them, too. You put way too much responsibility onto your shoulders.”

Alex smiled faintly. “You know, the longer I know you, the more sense it makes you’re Lena’s best friend,” she said, happy to have Leslie in her life.

“You look a little exhausted,” Leslie noted.

“Only a little?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I was trying to be nice rather than saying you look like death,” Leslie replied, grinning. “I’ll tell you what, how about Jamie stays here a little while longer and you go get some rest?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena watched over Kayleigh and she couldn’t stop crying. Mild lead poisoning they said, but how could it be mild when her daughter was dying? “Argh!” she groaned, tossing a handful of papers onto the floor.

Samantha knelt down, picking up the papers one by one. “You’ve been here for thirty-eight hours, you should go home and get some sleep,” she said, holding out the papers to Lena.

“Those are useless,” Lena said, refusing to take the papers back.

“Lena, you need to go home,” Samantha said, almost pleadingly. “It’s my turn to keep an eye on Kayleigh, remember?”

Lena knew Samantha’s turn began five hours ago and before that it was Astra’s turn which she ignored. “It’s been a week and I can’t get it right,” she said, frustrated that she couldn’t come up with a cure that would make her daughter immune to lead. “None of this is fair. When my wife and my son wear a special bracelet of some kind or a special suit, kryptonite can’t harm them.”

Samantha placed the papers on the nearby table before sitting down next to Lena. “Once kryptonite enters their bloodstream, special bracelets or suits won’t make a difference.”

“Great peptalk, Sam,” Lena replied, feeling so damn tired, but it felt impossible to leave her daughter’s side. “I know the lead is in Kayleigh’s bloodstream,” she whispered. “I feel like I should be here, stay here.”

“Lena, listen,” Samantha said calmly while she took one of Lena’s hands. “I know you want to stay by her side every second of every day because she’s your baby girl, but you have two more children at home who need you. It’s not fair Kayleigh is in a coma, but meanwhile life goes on. Lizzy and Kieran need you, too.”

“I’m scared,” Lena whispered through her tears. “What if she slips away when I’m not here? Nobody even knows what’s going to happen, all we know is that she’s dying and that the clock is ticking. We don’t know if all she has is a few weeks or a few months. She’s getting paler and colder every day. We’re losing her and I can’t just go home and do nothing.”

“Lena, please, just please, you’re pregnant and you have two amazing children at home,” Samantha pleaded, sounding exasperated. “Go home. Get some rest, because you won’t help your daughter if you get sick. If anything changes, I’ll call you.”

Lena was a little weak as she stood up. She knew she had to go home, needed to be there for her other children and her wife, who quit her job for the time being. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” she said to Samantha while she casted a last glance upon her daughter. “I’m going to take a break from L-Corp and I was wondering if you could run my company in my absence.”

Samantha blinked her eyes rapidly, her eyebrows shooting up. “You want me to run L-Corp for you?” she asked, staring at Lena as if she said the craziest thing ever.

“Yes,” Lena confirmed, unable to think of a better person. She needed the break to try and get more rest, and to spend more time with her children and to work harder on coming up with a possible cure for Kayleigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re quite hungry, hm?” Kara commented, smiling as she put another pancake onto Kieran’s plate. She was relieved her son was still eating well, though sadly the same couldn’t be said about Lizzy, who didn’t seem to have much of an appetite.

“Don’t forget your lunch, sweetheart,” Lena said to Lizzy, pointing at the counter.

“Mam, can I get two bottles of water for school today?” Lizzy asked while she put her lunch away in her backpack. “The tap water at school from the fountains tastes funny,” she said, scrunching up her nose.

“Oh god,” Lena whispered, sharing an alarmed look with Kara while everything clicked into place. “It’s the water.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

“We ran some tests,” Alex said while she laid out the results. “There are traces of lead in the water from the fountains. The dose is not strong enough to harm anyone, unless they drink several bottles each day. In Kayleigh’s case, one cup was already enough to put her life on the line.”

Kara hated how the fact that they knew now how Kayleigh got poisoned didn’t change anything. It didn’t make her daughter better.

“I did a background check,” Maggie said, sighing. “After some digging, I found out that the people who organized the campaign and had those water fountains placed in the school used to work for Lex Luthor. I’m assuming they work for Lillian Luthor and that they aided in her escaping prison.”

Lena was aggravated by the situation. Enough trouble had been caused by the Luthors. She knew her mother was capable of evil things, but this was a new low. Her daughter was a young child and her mother was despicable for going after a little girl purely out of her hatred for aliens.

Kara felt a wave of pain. She remembered how Lex Luthor killed her cousin, how Lillian Luthor shot Lena that time she meant to shoot her and now Lillian poisoned Kayleigh.

“We have to find her,” Lena said through gritted teeth. “I want her gone.”

Kara’s jaw dropped when her wife helped herself to a gun. Lena was a good person, she really was, but she also knew she was capable of pulling a trigger while she wasn’t. No matter how tempting the situation was, she only killed someone when it was truly the only option she had. She knew her wife’s hate for Lillian festered so much that she would pull that trigger without blinking.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything,” Maggie mumbled, averting her eyes. She wasn’t going to get on Lena’s case for packing a gun, not while she was pregnant, with alien babies no less while a notorious alien-hater was on the loose.

Alex wondered who would find Lillian Luthor first. The agent in her hoped the police would so they could follow protocol and lock her up again. Another part of her hoped someone else would, maybe some stranger who had beef with her and wanted to kill her. A small part of her even wished that perhaps Reign would find her and make her suffer. The only person who she hoped wouldn’t find Lillian first was Lena, because that burden shouldn’t be on her shoulders.

“Hey, I’m here,” Lucy said while she walked in with Jamie, Kieran and Riley. “I’m a bit early because someone trashed Leslie’s tattoo shop and I’m going to help her clean up the mess.”

“Someone trashed her shop?” Lena asked, shocked.

“Yeah, it’s not pretty,” Lucy answered, making a face.

“Hey, kids,” Maggie said to the children. “How about you all go play in Jamie’s room, hm?”

Lucy sighed and helped herself to a beer from the fridge. “I think it was a hate crime,” she said, taking generous sips from the beer.

“Oh, it was definitely a hate crime,” Sara said as she walked in, kicking a guy down onto his knees.

“What’s going on in here?” Alex asked, frowning at Sara.

“I caught him trashing the dive bar,” Sara answered, twisting the guy’s arm behind his back to the point where he cried out in pain. “He works with a group of people who trash places where aliens hang out and places of people who are friends with aliens.”

“Filthy trash,” the man hissed.

“Hey, hey, language,” Kara warned, not needing her son to hear such words. “We should take this elsewhere.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“School isn’t the same without Kayleigh,” Lizzy said, staring down at her shoes.

“I know, sweetheart,” Lena replied, holding her hand out for her daughter to take.

“The teacher gave everyone fruit today,” Lizzy shared while she swung her arm a little.

Lena listened to her daughter as they left the school together. Kara was supposed to pick up Lizzy, but the city needed Supergirl and it was urgent. She didn’t like leaving Kayleigh’s side, especially not while it was supposed to be her turn to watch her, although she tried to keep in mind Kayleigh wasn’t her only child and that circumstances could change things.

“Mam!” Lizzy shouted, tugging at Lena’s hand.

Before Lena could say anything, a black van came to a screeching stop and she heard Lizzy scream while they were being pulled inside of the van.

“Mama,” Lizzy whimpered, wrapping her arms around Lena.

The black van stopped again and the men who had pulled them into the van jumped out of it, closing the door behind them.

“Lena.”

“You,” Lena said coldly, glaring at her mother. “You have some nerve.”

Lizzy hid her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

Lillian stared at Lena’s pregnant belly with disgust.

“You poisoned one of my children with lead,” Lena hissed, certain it was her doing since that was basically what Maggie had discovered.

“Kayleigh was never your child,” Lillian replied in what was close to a sneer. “I’m not here to fight you, Lena.”

Lena really begged to differ. Kayleigh was her daughter as much as Lizzy was her daughter. Family was more than blood, but of course her mother never understood that.

“I’m trying to help. You have to believe me, Lena. Despite what you may think, I do care about you and I do love you. You’re my daughter and Lizzy is my granddaughter.”

“Now you’re suddenly recognizing Lizzy as your granddaughter?” Lena scoffed. “That’s rich, because I remember you kicking me out after I gave birth to her. You don’t care about me, you don’t care about anyone. The only person you ever cared about was Lex.”

“I know I made mistakes, but I want both of you to be safe,” Lillian said, sounding close to desperate. “Here are new identities for the both of you.”

Lena was taken aback at her mother’s explanation, even more so when her mother pushed two new identity cards into her hands for her daughter and her. “Help with what?” she asked with underlying anger at how her mother basically abducted Lizzy and her.

“You’re in danger. There is something out there. Something you don’t understand,” Lillian answered just as the van came to an abrupt stop. “I killed Kayleigh as a safety precaution and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll let me get rid of Kieran as well and of those abominations you’re carrying.”

Lena balled her fist. The more her mother said, the more she got fueled up to strangle her. Her mother seemed to be under the impression Kayleigh was dead already and she didn’t show a single trace of remorse for her actions.

“Worldkillers-”

Lillian was cut off when the roof of the van was torn off and before she could say anything else, she was whisked away by a furious looking Reign.

Maggie jumped inside of the van with some effort. “Target secured,” she said into her earpiece. “I got them, babe,” she said to her wife, who was listening on the other end of their communication system.

“Supergirl had her hands full with a bus full of kids slipping off a bridge after Lillian’s goons shot their tires,” Maggie explained to Lena with a deep sigh. “It was a decoy so she could grab you.”

Lena swallowed and nodded. “Reign took my mother,” she told Maggie. “I think she was trying to warn me about something, but she sounded completely delirious,” she said, still a bit dazed about what happened. “She gave me these.”

Maggie took the identity cards from Lena with a frown. “I thought you were being abducted,” she murmured, which was what the whole team thought happened. “Well I mean, this was basically abduction, but the whole new identities thing is an unexpected twist.”

Lena’s eyes widened when a new realization struck her. “If I’m here and my wife is still out there saving a bus full of children, then who is…?” she asked, trying not to break down in tears.

“Hey, Lee, shhh,” Maggie hushed while she switched her earpiece off for a bit. She knelt down and took Lena’s hands in hers. “Astra is with Kayleigh, we didn’t abandon your daughter.”

Lena breathed a little easier knowing Astra was watching over Kayleigh, but on the bright side if her mother believed she was dead, she wouldn’t sent anyone after her.

“I got you,” Maggie said as she put her arms around Lena and Lizzy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your kind will never win. If I can’t get rid of you, someone else will. You think you bring justice, but you’re nothing more than a plague on earth. My daughter should have never trusted you. All you did was dig your claws in her and cloud her vision.”

Reign laughed bitterly. She locked eyes with Lillian, who was tied to a chair in an old warehouse. “Lena was never yours. She’s not your property, you don’t own her and she’s ten times the woman you’ll ever be,” she replied, placing her hands on either side of Lillian. “I took her in when you kicked her out. I loved her the way a mother should love her child.”

“If I had known she would end up with you I would have found a different solution.”

“You see me as a monster. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Do you remember that day in the park all those years ago, when you shot Lena?”

“I was aiming for Supergirl,” Lillian replied icily.

“You never loved Lena, never treated her as one of your own,” Reign continued with a devilish smile. “That day when you saw the light in her eyes fade, it made you feel powerful didn’t it? You wanted to get rid of Lena. And now you want to get rid of her unborn children so much that you’d be willing to shoot her all over again.”

“You don’t love my daughter. I know my love for her may not be real, but I’d do anything to keep her out of the hands of aliens.”

“You’re wrong, my care for Lena is genuine,” Reign corrected. “When I met her, she was just a girl with a baby and no home. I knew exactly what that felt like. She’s not my blood and she’s human, but she’s my family and you’ve been hurting my family. For that, you will pay.”

Lillian shifted in the chair when Reign approached with a needle. “What are you doing?” she asked, tipping the chair in the process of trying to get away from the needle.

Reign fisted Lillian’s sweater and pulled her up, stabbing the needle into her neck. “I’m injecting you with a virus to repay you for what you did to Kayleigh. It will kill you slowly and it’s incredibly painful, or so I’ve heard. Once you’re almost dead, I’ll shoot you, just as you shot Lena in the past.”

“You’re a monster!” Lillian yelled. She coughed up blood and tried to spit it at Reign.

“I’m a Worldkiller and my name is Reign. You should have never as much as breathed in my family’s direction. Nobody will mourn you, nobody will miss you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re my sister and my best friend,” Lizzy said, crying while she held Kayleigh’s cold hand. “You’re really strong, so hold on, okay?”

Kieran pouted as he crawled onto the bed. “I brought a flower for you,” he whispered, putting a lily down next to Kayleigh. “Please wake up,” he sniffled while he tried to hug her.

“Mam and mom are going to make Leigh better,” Lizzy told Kieran. “Right, mam? Mom?” she asked, glancing at them for confirmation.

“Yes, sweetie,” Lena answered, unsure what else to say. She wanted her children to have hope, to believe Kayleigh was going to get better. The reality that her daughter was dying was too painful to bear.

“I’m going to take this little guy home so he can play with Riley,” Kara said, scooping her son into her arms. “Say bye to mama,” she whispered to Kieran.

“Bye, mama,” Kieran said with a sweet smile.

“I’ll see you soon, my little angel,” Lena replied with a smile.

“I know,” Lizzy said after Kara flew away with Kieran. “I know she’s dying and that you just say all those things to make us feel better, but I didn’t want to say anything in front of Kieran.”

“Lizzy,” Lena said, feeling her heart break. She crouched down and took her daughter’s hands in hers. “I promise I will do everything I can to bring Kayleigh home again.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

“I wish you safe travels and a safe journey,” Lena said to Sara, Ava and Laurel.

“Thank you for all of your help,” Ava replied. “Your hospitality was greatly appreciated.”

“I’m going to miss that dive bar,” Sara said. “Hands down best bar I’ve ever worked at.”

“We’re finally going to kick some butt again with the legends,” Laurel said, smirking.

“You haven’t finished your training yet, LJ,” Sara pointed out. “You can kick plenty of butts when you’re older.”

“I never get to do anything cool,” Laurel groaned.

“The last cool thing you tried damaged the waverider,” Ava reminded Laurel. “No more _cool_ things for you for a while.”

It took Lena longer than she thought to help repair the waverider, although considering the circumstances she knew Sara and Ava understood it wasn’t a quickly handled task. Kayleigh was stuck in a coma for two months now and her pulse weakened every day. She was six months pregnant, unsure if she would end up having five children or four.

The thought alone of Kayleigh being gone at some point was too much to bear. She knew her daughter was dying, but it was a truth she didn’t want to accept. What her mother did was unforgivable and despite knowing about her hatred towards aliens, she still wondered why. Kayleigh never wronged anyone, ever. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t want to face having to bury her little girl. A parent shouldn’t have to bury their child, it wasn’t right. Her children were all supposed to outlive her, every single one of them.

“Perhaps we’ll meet again sometime,” Kara said as their guests were about to leave. “Although I hope you’ll never end up lost again,” she added with a chuckle.

Lena watched as they got into their ship. She hoped there wouldn’t be any complications, because everything should be working fine.

Kara frowned when the waverider disappeared, only to reappear five seconds later. “Um…,” she whispered, sharing a puzzled look with her wife.

“Sorry about that,” Ava said dryly as she walked out of the waverider. “I told Sara we were off by a couple of seconds.”

“We got here, didn’t we?” Sara commented to Ava.

“Do you miss us already?” Lena asked, aiming to joke, though she couldn’t quite muster a smile.

“I’d say it’s the other way around,” Laurel said, shaking her head at Sara and Ava. “Pity Ruby isn’t here,” she mumbled under her breath.

Lena noticed Laurel grew a little taller. Time travel was remarkable. They must have been gone for months, if not a year or more.

“You helped fix our ship,” Sara said to Lena. “My wife and I agreed that we owed you,” she said, sharing a nod with Ava.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Lena insisted, reaching her hand out for the piece of paper Sara held out. “What is this?” she asked, frowning, seeing an address was written on it.

“Sara and I looked into ways to help save your daughter,” Ava explained. “Ways that would not interfere with the timeline or create an acronym.”

“We had to do some digging to find this,” Sara answered. “We discovered Kayleigh is not the last of her kind. She has a sister who is a perfect match for a blood transfusion.”

Lena burst out in tears. “Thank you,” she replied, feeling hope that she would be able to save her daughter.

“Yes, thank you,” Kara agreed. “I will never forget this,” she assured Sara and Ava. “I’ll check it out,” she whispered to her wife. “You go home and get some rest, okay?”

“Yes, darling,” Lena agreed, needing a break and food, definitely food. “Is something wrong?” she asked when Sara and Ava seemed to share an argument with their eyes and with hand gestures.

“It is not our place,” Ava said to Sara, sighing.

“Pay close attention to your children,” Sara said while she boarded the waverider with Ava and Laurel. “What they say and do is important.”

“Of course,” Lena replied, agreeing completely. It sounded like a warning, which confused her. Sara and Ava seemed to know something, perhaps something about the future. With everything that happened, she wished she could be around her children every second of every day to protect them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara found the address quite fast, but it was some kind of warehouse. It wasn’t possible someone actually lived there, was it? The door was locked with heavy chains. She assumed they locked that place down long ago. As she inspected the building, she noticed it was lead-lined, but she did hear a heartbeat coming from inside the building.

She walked around the back and found there was an entrance there, a door that was open slightly, barely enough to squeeze through. The door gave away while she tried to enter, simultaneously the heartbeat she heard sounded louder. Kayleigh’s sister was definitely hiding, why else would she live in an abandoned locked down warehouse?

“Don’t come near me, I’m armed!”

The voice came from behind some sort of wall with lead worked into it. “I’m not here to hurt you,” Kara said, holding her hands up while she walked further inside. “I’m here to talk about your little sister.”

A girl approached slowly. “Miss Danvers…?”

Kara dropped her hands. “Nova?” she asked in turn with a puzzled look on her face.

Nova was clutching a piece of wood in her hands, which seemed to be the weapon she had referred to.

“I’m not a vampire,” Kara said, relieved to see Nova smile a little. “How are you feeling?” she asked, recalling how the girl had gotten ill during her class weeks ago, and she hadn’t seen her after that.

“Not that great,” Nova answered, dropping the piece of wood. “My sister… is she…?” she asked, gulping audibly.

“She’s alive,” Kara answered, although barely alive was more accurate.

“I felt something was wrong,” Nova said, shaking slightly as she walked over to a dusty couch. “My sister and I, we share a connection.”

Kara sat down on the couch next to Nova. She closed her eyes for a second, recalling how Nova had clawed at her throat all those weeks ago. It made sense now, given Kayleigh drank lead-poisoned water.

“What do you know of my sister?”

“I adopted your sister,” Kara answered, taking a deep breath. She realized if she wanted Nova to trust her, she had to give her some trust first. “I’m Supergirl,” she said, floating to prove it. If Nova was shocked at all, she didn’t show it. “Years ago, a pod was about to crash and I flew to catch it. Your sister was in it. I adopted her and named her Kayleigh. Recently, on that day where you were unwell and left, I received a phone call. Someone poisoned your sister with lead and she’s been in a coma ever since.”

“No,” Nova whispered, tearing up while she put her hands in her hair.

The longer Kara looked at Nova, the more she noticed how much she looked like Kayleigh, only older. “The only way to save her is through a blood transfusion and as her sister, you’re the only match,” she explained. “I love Kayleigh with all my heart, she’s my daughter. I’m here to ask for your help because your little sister needs you.”

“She’s not my little sister,” Nova corrected with a sigh. “Sienna and I are twins. Our mother was Queen Rhea’s slave. We escaped Daxam because the queen did not allow slaves to have children without her permission. When I landed on earth, my mother searched for Sienna. We couldn’t find her and my mother believed she was either stuck in the phantom zone or ended up somewhere else by mistake. We were stuck in the phantom zone for a while ourselves.”

Kara was surprised to hear Kayleigh had a twin sister, because hearing she had a sister was already surprising, but she hadn’t expected this. “Where is your mother?” she asked, peering around.

“She died,” Nova answered, averting her eyes. “How old is my sister?”

“She’s seven,” Kara shared. She couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like for Nova to feel her sister was hurting and to have that age gap between them while they were twins. Given Nova’s age, it made sense why she wasn’t there when her pod landed, because back then she wasn’t Supergirl yet.

“I’m seventeen,” Nova whispered. She took a deep breath and stood up. “I’ll help.”

“That’s great,” Kara replied, beyond relieved Kayleigh was going to be okay. “I can tell you more about your sister on our way to her,” she offered. “I do have one more question for you, however. Why were you hiding?”

“Four years ago, I was shoplifting and…,” Nova answered, trembling as she spoke extra quietly. “Reign caught me. She looked so angry; I thought she was going to kill me. And she was strong, way too strong. She told me it was wrong to steal. I had heard of her before, I knew what she was capable of. I also knew fighting her would be pointless, so I didn’t. My mother used to teach me to be human, to blend in and to stay safe.”

Kara knew Samantha had her own view on justice. It made sense now why Nova was hiding. She knew Reign instilled fear on a lot of people in National City, even though she also did a lot of good.

“Something in her eyes changed, softened. She wasn’t looking at me anymore as if I was a criminal, she was looking at me similar to how my mother used to look at me,” Nova explained with a light frown. “She gave me money so I wouldn’t have to steal again and she let me go. I worry she might change her mind because she’s a worldkiller.”

“Reign went after the person who poisoned your sister,” Kara shared. “I know she can be scary, but I also know she has a good heart,” she said, feeling the need to clear her name a little, even though Reign did make some mistakes.

“You’re Kryptonian,” Nova pointed out. She gasped when Kara lifted her into her arms. “I thought Daxamites were your natural enemies, yet you adopted my sister.”

Kara smiled, flying up to get Nova to Kayleigh. “People are more than where they come from,” she replied, smiling more while she thought about Lena. “I loved your sister from the moment I held her. It doesn’t matter that she’s a Daxamite, she’s my daughter.”

“You’re a good person, Miss Danvers,” Nova said with a sigh and a smile as she relaxed in Kara’s arms. “Or Supergirl, whichever you prefer,” she added.

“You can call me Kara.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Is it an airplane?” Maggie asked, smiling from ear to ear. “Is it a bird?” she continued, happy to hear Jamie giggle. “No! It’s super Jamie!”

“You’re silly, mami,” Jamie said, laughing while Maggie put her down. “When will my baby brother or sister arrive?”

“Oh, I don’t know, mija,” Maggie answered, winking at her wife. “It’s a slow delivery.”

“Five more months,” Alex told her daughter.

“Are babies always this slow?” Jamie asked, sighing deeply. “I’ll be six by then!” she exclaimed with a gasp.

“It takes time, sweetie,” Alex replied, running her hand over her stomach. She was four months pregnant and she felt like a balloon, meanwhile her sister in law who was carrying twins and was six months pregnant looked graceful as ever. “Your sibling needs to have all of his or her little fingers and toes.”

“Can I order the next one in advance?” Jamie asked, frowning when Maggie laughed. “I’m serious, mami,” she said with a pout.

“Unfortunately that’s not how it works, mija,” Maggie said, scooping Jamie into her arms. “And I think two is enough,” she said while she looked at her wife in a _please tell me you agree_ kind of way. In the past she never would have guessed she would ever be a mother and two was definitely where she drew the line.

“Two is definitely enough,” Alex agreed, long happy her wife had even agreed to have another child. All she ever wanted was to have a child and soon she would have two. That plus her amazing wife, was all she could ever wish for or dream of.

“Remember, you have a lot of cousins to play with,” Maggie reminded her daughter.

“I hope Kayleigh gets better soon,” Jamie said, worrying her lip between her teeth. “I miss playing with her. She’s really good at making puzzles.”

Maggie slowly put Jamie down. “How about you go choose a puzzle and then we’ll make it together, hm?” she asked, running a hand through her daughter’s locks.

Jamie nodded enthusiastically and ran off to choose a puzzle.

Alex’s phone chimed. “It’s from Kara,” she said quietly. “Sara and Ava were right about the address, Kayleigh does have a sister,” she said, feeling a wave of relief.

“That’s great news,” Maggie replied, happy to hear it was all working out so far. “I’ll get started on the foo- hello, Astra,” she said, shaking her head while Astra entered through the window.

“I brought something to eat,” Astra announced, revealing a plastic bag.

“Of course you did,” Maggie mumbled, sighing. Recently, she hardly had the chance to cook anything without Astra showing up with food first.

“There is enough for the three of you,” Astra said as she put the bag on the counter.

“Thank you, Astra, we appreciate it,” Alex said, though sometimes Astra was a bit overbearing. “Would you like to stay to eat with us?”

“I am afraid I cannot accept your offer, Alexandra,” Astra replied, despite Alex’s cringe upon her full name being utilized. “Perhaps another time,” she said, gazing out of the window.

Maggie frowned. “Where are you going?” she asked Astra, considering it wasn’t her turn to watch Kayleigh, it was Samantha’s.

“I promised Ruby I would be there during her soccer practice,” Astra answered, one foot out of the window already. “She is quite good. I believe she is destined for greatness.”

“Say hi to Ruby for us,” Alex said, thinking of how she should try to attend more practices and games.

Maggie took the food out of the plastic bag, surprised to find it was takeout rather than the meals Astra usually cooked. She spotted one container at the bottom that was labeled vegan, which made her smile. Astra was quite considerate. She chuckled at the chocolate that was in the bag, thinking how much her wife had been craving chocolate.

“Is that…?” Alex asked, glancing over her wife’s shoulder. “I might have married the wrong woman,” she commented teasingly.

“If you weren’t pregnant, you’d be in so much trouble right now,” Maggie said, laughing. “Though I must say, Astra ages well, so I can see the appeal.”

Alex’s phone chimed again. “It’s Astra,” she said while her face turned red. “She heard everything.”

That only made Maggie laugh more. “She shouldn’t eavesdrop,” she replied, although she knew Astra was merely eavesdropping in case they needed something.

Jamie returned with the largest puzzle she could find. It had ten-thousand tiny pieces that needed to be puzzled together.

“Whoa, whoa, not so fast, mija,” Maggie rushed to say when she saw Jamie was about to empty the box all over the floor. “We’ll make the puzzle on the table, but first we’re going to eat.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Keep in mind that this is a rough draft, it ain’t the final product yet.”

Lena took her time to take in the details of Leslie’s drawing. She knew her best friend had been working on a tattoo design for her, which she would get tattooed after giving birth to the twins. “This is remarkable,” she said, sincerely impressed by Leslie’s talent. “You call this a rough draft?”

“Yeah, of course,” Leslie answered, showing Lena another draft. “This is going to be on your body forever, I take my job seriously, wouldn’t want to half-ass it.”

“I know, but you underestimate yourself,” Lena said, thinking how her friend was far too critical about her own work. “You’re the best tattoo artist in the city. People even visit National City to get one of your designs.”

“Hmm, that’s true,” Leslie admitted. “My agenda is booked for the next four months now that my shop is fixed and operational again. Anyways, I’m not here to gloat.”

“Mama, look,” Kieran cooed, holding out a handful of wilted flowers.

“Kieran, no,” Lena whispered, sighing to herself. “What did mama say about going in the garden?” she asked, not happy with how often her son snuck into the garden and returned with some of the wilted flowers that were there.

Kieran pouted and stared at his feet. “Not to,” he answered, dropping the flowers.

“Go wash your hands,” Lena said, pointing at the kitchen. “If you go in the garden without me again you can’t play with Riley for a week.”

“Noooo,” Kieran replied, whimpering while he wrapped his arms around Riley. “I’m sorry, mama.”

“I think you should come up with a different punishment,” Leslie mumbled to Lena once Kieran was in the kitchen. “He’s Riley’s friend, you’d punish my kid too if they can’t play together.”

“You’re right,” Lena admitted, although it would be an affective punishment for her son. She had a feeling Kieran wouldn’t go in the garden without her again, but if he did she would come up with a different punishment. “He’s an angel, but he’s so sneaky sometimes,” she said with a small smile.

“He’s a kid, he’s curious,” Leslie replied with a shrug. “Hold up, I got a text from Luce.”

“Is something wrong?” Lena asked when Leslie muttered incoherently.

“Not really wrong, but just yeah… I gotta bounce,” Leslie answered, sighing as she got up. “Would you mind if Riles stays here for a while?”

“I don’t mind at all, she’s welcome to stay any time,” Lena answered, having the space anyway and Riley was no trouble. “If you want to talk, you know where to find me.”

“Yeah, cool,” Leslie replied, putting her leather jacket on. “I’ll explain later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until Nova froze that Kara realized she had completely forgotten it was Samantha’s turn to keep an eye on Kayleigh. Unfortunately, Samantha was clad as Reign, which she often did while she was at the DEO. To Nova it must have looked all wrong with Kayleigh lying there while Reign seemed to loom over her.

Samantha turned around and eyed Nova. “You again,” she said, tilting her head with a frown when Nova gulped audibly. “Riley’s babysitter, right?” she asked with a kind smile.

“I used to be,” Nova answered, nodding.

Kara wanted to groan when Samantha moved closer to Nova, apparently unaware of the past they shared.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Samantha asked Nova. “Wait… why are you… why is she?” she asked, sounding confused as she looked at Kara for answers.

“Nova is Kayleigh’s sister,” Kara explained. “They’re twins, but they didn’t arrive on earth at the same time.”

Samantha rushed around in the blink of an eye, suddenly appearing in regular clothes. “Don’t be frightened, sweetie,” she said to Nova.

Nova rushed over to Kayleigh’s side, taking one of her hands. “I’m here, Sienna,” she said, sobbing. “Kara – your mother – said I can make you better, so I’m going to make you better.”

“I’ll set up a bed next to hers for you,” Kara said to Nova.

“Super – err hi,” Winn said as he walked in, scratching the back of his neck.

Kara eyed her friend, who was a little awkward sometimes. She was surprised at first when he began to work for the DEO, but she got used to it eventually.

“I have bad news,” Winn whispered, beckoning Kara closer.

Taking a deep breath, Kara approached Winn. “What is it?” she asked, sensing it had something to do with her daughter, judging from the way her friend kept glancing at Kayleigh ever so often.

“I just got the last report back from the lab,” Winn whispered, showing a file to Kara. “Kayleigh needs more blood than we anticipated, but since-”

“How much more?” Nova interrupted.

Kara hadn’t even had the time yet to introduce Nova or to mention why she brought a girl here.

“One donor wouldn’t suffice, we’d need at least two or more,” Winn said, completely blind to the cut signals Kara was making with her finger across her throat and the way she tried to zip her lips. “Unless… no, we don’t even have one donor.”

Kara really wished Winn would stop talking. This news was painful enough for her to hear. She couldn’t imagine what it felt like for Nova to hear when she already lost her mother and her sister, and she didn’t want Nova to lose her sister all over again.

“Unless what?” Nova insisted.

“Unless we have one donor willing to die for Kayleigh,” Winn answered, still blind to Kara’s attempts to silence him. “The amount of blood we need to save her is too much to take from one person and has a ninety-nine percent chance of killing them, but there is no donor because she’s the last – um, who are you?”

Kara sighed and face-palmed. Winn should have started with that question rather than blurting out devastating news. She had no idea how she was going to break it to Lena that they couldn’t save Kayleigh.

“I’m Nova,” Nova answered, she sucked her lips into her mouth and looked over at Kayleigh. She took her sister’s hand, squeezing gently. “I lost my sister once, I can’t lose her again,” she said, nodding at Kara who was shaking her head. “She doesn’t even know I exist and she has a family who needs her. I’ll do it. I’m willing to die for her. She’s all I have left in the world.”

“Nova, no,” Kara said, knowing for a fact Lena wouldn’t agree to this either. “I love my daughter and I want her back more than anything, but I can’t let you die for her. I can’t take a life to save another.”

“That’s not your decision to make, Kara,” Nova replied, exhaling audibly.

“There has to be another way,” Kara said while Winn had grown pale.

“I understand,” Samantha said.

“Thank you,” Kara breathed out. “I can’t let-”

“No,” Samantha cut in. “I understand Nova and she is right. This is her decision, not yours.”

“But she’ll die!”

“There’s a one percent chance-”

“Not now, Winn,” Kara sighed.

“Every second we waste arguing is another second Kayleigh is getting closer to dying,” Samantha pointed out. “If Nova wants to give her life for her sister, you can’t take that away from her, Kara. If it was your sister on that table and you’d be the only one who could save her, I know you would.”

“You may be fine with people dying, but I’m not,” Kara replied sharply. She brought her hands up to her mouth, not believing she just said that to Samantha. “Sam… I – I…”

“You think I am fine with people dying?” Samantha asked, backing Kara up against the wall while her eyes turned red. “I felt something for every life I took and for every light I saw fading from someone’s eyes, a piece of me died along with it while I sunk deeper into darkness. This is not the life I chose. It was chosen for me. I don’t want to be one of the worldkillers.”

“One of…,” Kara whispered, frowning. “Sam,” she said, sighing as Samantha rushed away. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

“See,” Lucy said, gesturing at Leslie. “I’m not kidding, this is real.”

“Wait so,” Alex said, while she tried to piece it all together. “You’re telling me you got stuck on top of a building…”

“I did,” Lucy confirmed. “It just sort of happened when I ruined my chute.”

“Right,” Alex replied, frowning. “And Leslie used a chopper to get you off of said building, but then thunder struck…”

“Yes,” Lucy said, nodding. “Neither one of us knew there was going to be thunder.”

“Astra grabbed the chopper and the thunder coursed through her,” Alex said with a frown that might stay on her face for a long time. “And then it coursed through Leslie and now Leslie has powers?”

“Yes,” Lucy answered. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to tell you, Alex.”

Leslie stood to the side, smirking while she let electricity dance between her fingers.

“Well, that explains the sudden white hair and how her skin changed,” Alex said, unable to believe how incredibly stupid they had been, all three of them. “You,” she said, pricking her finger against Lucy’s chest. “What were you thinking getting stuck on top of a building?”

“Oh you know, I’ve always wanted to get stranded that way,” Lucy answered, crossing her arms over her chest. “It wasn’t like I planned to. It was an accident. I didn’t realize something was wrong with my chute until it was too late, but at least I got away with a couple of scratches and bruises from the drop.”

“And you,” Alex said to Leslie, refraining from touching her because she wasn’t interested in frying her unborn child. “You took a chopper out in bad weather. Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“I love Luce, I’d go through fire for her,” Leslie answered, averting her eyes when Lucy blushed. “Danger doesn’t faze me. I look danger in the eyes and say boo.”

“Hm yes, and that worked out well for you,” Alex said, shaking her head because Leslie should have known better. “There were less dangerous ways to get Lucy off of that building, such as asking Astra, Sam or Kara to do it.”

“Astra did come round though,” Leslie pointed out, shrugging when Alex huffed. “I hardly felt it, it was like being tickled.”

“You can’t dismiss danger, you could have died,” Alex replied, frustrated by the amount of paperwork they were putting the DEO through, though that was the least of her concerns.

“I doubt it felt like being tickled,” Lucy disagreed with Leslie. “You screamed a lot and you fainted for a moment there.”

“You screamed too though,” Leslie shot back. “Quite loud, if I recall.”

“I did because I thought you – never mind,” Lucy mumbled, clearing her throat.

Leslie dropped her hand. The electricity dissipated while she observed Lucy, looked at her in a way she hadn’t before. With a soft sigh, she took Lucy’s hand in hers and ran her thumb over the back of her hand.

“And you,” Alex said to Astra. “What were you thinking?”

“I noticed Lucy and Leslie were in trouble, I aimed to help,” Astra answered, reaching out to caress Alex’s cheek, but Alex pulled away. “It was never my intention to cause Leslie harm.”

Alex didn’t need Astra to comfort her and for fucks sake, Astra really had to quit it with the cheek touch thing.

“Hey, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Leslie said to Astra. “Besides, these powers are actually kinda cool.”

“Cool?” Alex asked Leslie, scoffing.

“Alex, please,” Lucy said tiredly, resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “We get it okay, you’re not happy with what happened.”

“Definitely not,” Alex confirmed. “Guess who J’onn saddled up with doing the paperwork?”

“I know you and I know this isn’t about the paperwork,” Lucy answered.

“Even I know that,” Leslie chimed in. “Either way, Alex, no matter what you or anyone else thinks, I’m the one who has to live with this. I don’t regret my decisions, my only regret is that I have to worry whether I can control my powers or not, because it would kill me if I’d hurt the people I love.”

“I know what that feels like,” Samantha said with a sigh as she entered. “I also know what it is like to lose control. I’ll help you, if you let me.”

“Yeah, I’d like that, actually,” Leslie replied, nodding. “Later alligator,” she said with a wink.

“No wa-” Alex said, too late because Leslie already disappeared with Samantha. She didn’t even get the chance to ask why Samantha wasn’t by Kayleigh’s side, though it was possible her sister took over now that she located Kayleigh’s sister.

“That went well,” Lucy said, opening the refrigerator. “Water or orange juice?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt her heart thump against her ribcage while she waited anxiously for the results. Every ten seconds she had to close her eyes because the sight was too much. She knew Kayleigh was going to be okay, but she agreed with her wife that it wasn’t right Nova was sacrificing herself to save their daughter’s life. She also knew it wasn’t their decision and that they couldn’t have talked Nova out of it.

Kara held her wife’s hand to let her know she was there for her. If it was up to her, she didn’t want Lena to see any of this, but of course her lovely wife was stubborn. There was a one percent chance Nova would survive the transfusion and she wanted to hold on to that small beacon of hope, but she was afraid to. Every time she had an ounce of hope, it got destroyed somehow. When she heard Kayleigh had a sister, she felt hope and the moment she heard it would kill Nova that hope was taken away.

“Sara and Ava didn’t tell us about this,” Lena whispered. “I wonder if they knew which price we would have to pay to save our daughter.”

“Perhaps they didn’t look into it that far,” Kara reasoned. “Or perhaps they did know and knew Nova wanted to give her life for her sister.”

Lena slowly breathed out. If Sara and Ava knew about this, it was possible they made peace with the consequences because Nova had. “I can’t believe they’re twins,” she said, still surprised about that fact. “It must have been awful for Nova to live all those years, knowing she has a twin sister and not knowing if she was even okay.”

“Leigh has a sister?” Lizzy asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

“Oh, sweetie…,” Lena said, blocking Lizzy’s line of sight because she didn’t want her to see any of this. “I told you to wait for us in the other room with Kieran.”

“I know,” Lizzy replied with a heavy sigh. “I just… I wanted to see what was going on and I want to see if Leigh is going to be okay.”

Kara mouthed an apology to her wife. She was so distracted she hadn’t heard their daughter approaching them. “Come, I’ll take you back to your brother,” she said to Lizzy, scooping her up.

“But, mom,” Lizzy complained. “You and mam never told me Leigh has a sister. Is she different like her? Why is she lying down next to her? Is she in a coma too?”

“It’s complicated, sweetheart,” Kara answered while she walked her back to the room where Kieran was supposed to be.

“Why doesn’t Leigh’s sister live with us?” Lizzy asked, scrunching up her nose. “What are you and mam hiding?”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Kara promised, not knowing what to say right now. She needed time to discuss this with her wife. “Where is your brother?” she asked, looking around the empty room as she put Lizzy down.

“I don’t know, he was right there when I left the room,” Lizzy answered, pointing at a bunch of blocks. “I told him to stay here.”

“Rao, this is my fault,” Kara whispered. She shouldn’t have left her children in a room all by themselves, although there was an agent with them. “Where is Agent Vasquez?”

“She went to get some coffee and then I snuck out.”

It sounded strange to Kara that an agent would leave two children unsupervised for something as irrelevant as coffee, but in the end it all came down to her. She was their mother.  Lizzy and Kieran were her responsibility.

“Okay,” Kara said calmly. She crouched down in front of her daughter. “I need you to stay here. Can you do that for me?”

Lizzy’s shoulders slumped. “I guess,” she answered, staring at the floor.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, lifting her daughter’s chin up. “Everything is going to be alright. We’re going to make Kayleigh better and then we’ll all go home together. Now, I’m going to look for your brother and you’re going to stay here.”

Lizzy nodded and sat down. “I miss Leigh,” she whispered, barely looking at the dolls and the other toys.

Kara knew she needed to take time to sit down and have a conversation with Lizzy, but for now she had to find Kieran first. J’onn wasn’t at the DEO for a while and she didn’t want him to come back to find her son wandering around as if the DEO was some kind of playground.

Two agents were on the floor.

Kara gasped and rushed over to check on them. They didn’t appear shot or wounded in any other way. Their heart was still beating, as if they simply fell asleep. She frowned when she spotted Agent Vasquez a few feet away. The further she walked the more sleeping agents she found. It appeared as if they all promptly fell asleep.

Even at the center of the DEO, agents were on the floor, sleeping. She was thankful they were all still breathing. In the middle of it all, she saw Kieran sitting on a spinning chair. Her son was smiling and clapping his hands together.

“Mommy, look!” Kieran shouted happily.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, hurrying to be at her son’s side. “Are you okay?” she asked, running a hand through his hair.

Kieran placed his hand on Kara’s arm. “Mommy, sleep,” he giggled.

Kara suddenly felt a tad drowsy. That was the moment where it clicked. “You’ve been a bad boy,” she said, disappointed her son wandered off and did all of this.

Kieran dropped his hand and pouted. “Mommy, mad?” he asked, close to tears.

“Kieran,” Kara whispered, taking her son’s hands. He was so young, so innocent, not even three years old yet. “Have you made people sleep before, or animals?”

Kieran nodded.

“Did you make Zeus sleep, too?”

“Yes, mommy,” Kieran answered, his lip trembling. “My buddy was supposed to wake up.”

“Rao, it is happening,” Astra whispered from behind Kara. “Samantha feared she was right.”

“Right about what?” Kara asked, uncertain if she could handle the truth.

“Kieran has been chosen,” Astra answered, casting her eyes down at all the sleeping bodies strewn across the floor. “He is a worldkiller.”

“No,” Kara whispered, wildly shaking her head. “He’s my son, he’s half human and half Kryptonian.”

“He is much more than that, my dear niece,” Astra said, wrapping her arms around Kara who was tearing up.

“This can’t be,” Kara whispered, struggling with the fact her little man was a worldkiller. “How am I going to tell Lena?”

 


	22. Chapter 22

“No, this… this can’t be,” Lena said, shaking as she saw the agents coming to.

“I wish this wasn’t true, but it is,” Kara replied, wishing things would have turned out differently.

“All this time…,” Lena said while she tried not to tear up. She had cried so much lately, her eyes stung non-stop. This whole ordeal with Kieran had been right in front of her and she never noticed. That must have been what Sara and Ava were trying to warn them about, they must have known.

“I can’t believe this,” Lena exclaimed, wishing it was nothing more than a horrible dream she could wake up from. “He’s my little boy, my angel.”

“I know,” Kara agreed. “But we’re going to figure this out, as a family.”

“Mom, mam!” Lizzy shouted, so loud Kara lifted Lena into her arms to get to her faster. “Leigh is awake!”

Kara was too distracted to reprimand Lizzy about how she left that room again.

“She’s hugging her sister,” Lizzy said, looking through the glass.

“Nova is awake?” Lena asked as she looked through the glass to see for herself.

“I hear her heart,” Kara told her wife, confirming that Nova was indeed awake.

“They’re hugging,” Lizzy said, smiling. “Are they crying because they missed each other?”

“Yes, I think so,” Lena answered, combing Lizzy’s hair.

“Lizzy, wait,” Kara said when Lizzy rushed into the room. She wanted to give Kayleigh a moment alone with Nova.

Lizzy didn’t stop until she was able to wrap her arms around Kayleigh. “I missed you so much, Leigh,” she sniffled.

“I missed you too, Liz,” Kayleigh replied, hugging Lizzy gently. “Liz, this is my sister, Nova.”

“Hi,” Lizzy said to Nova with a smile. “It’s very nice to meet you. Thank you for saving my sister’s life,” she said, turning to hug Nova, who groaned. “Are you okay?”

“A little shaken, but I’m fine,” Nova answered, hesitating as she hugged Lizzy back. “It’s nice to meet you, too. Sienna, I mean Kayleigh, was asking for you when she woke up.”

“Leigh’s my little sister,” Lizzy said. “Our little sister now,” she corrected, letting go of Nova.

“She’s actually my twin sister,” Nova shared, smiling while Lizzy launched curious questions at her.

“Nova,” Kara said, entering the room with her wife. “How are you feeling?”

“A little weak from the transfusion, but I’m okay,” Nova answered, barely able to sit up.

“You should get some rest, sweetheart,” Lena said to Nova, worried about her wellbeing, though she was happy she was alive.

“How much blood did you give?” Kayleigh asked Nova.

“Only a little,” Nova answered, pleading Kara and Lena with her eyes not to say anything.

“Your stomach has gotten so big,” Kayleigh said to Lena, gasping. “I’m sorry I took so long to wake up.”

“It’s okay, my angel,” Lena said, hugging Kayleigh. “I’m so happy you’re awake,” she whispered, blaming her tears on her hormones.

“Mam,” Kayleigh whispered. “You’re suffocating me,” she said, chuckling.

Lena quickly loosened her grip. Her daughter needed time to recover, to regain her strength. “I love you so much, Kayleigh,” she said, peppering her cheeks with kisses.

“Eww,” Kayleigh replied, though she was smiling. “Don’t be scared, mam,” she whispered, taking Lena’s hand. “I’m home now.”

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara whispered, caressing Kayleigh’s cheek. “Your mam and I are so happy you’re okay.”

“What is going to happen to my sister?” Kayleigh asked quietly.

“Nova should live with us,” Lizzy said with a smile. “Right, mom? Mam?”

Lena shared a look with her wife. They already had three children and were about to have five children, which was a lot, but Nova was Kayleigh’s sister.

Kara bit her lip, thinking it over. It didn’t sit well with her how Nova lived in an old warehouse. She had no problem with taking Nova into her home, but it wasn’t her decision to make.

“I have a place, it’s okay,” Nova said to Lizzy and Kayleigh with a weak smile that looked like it cost a little too much energy. “I can always visit.”

“But…,” Kayleigh countered, frowning deeply. “We’re family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex held a cup out to Nova. “It’s hot chocolate,” she said with a smile. “How are you feeling, sweetie?”

“Better than I did a week ago,” Nova answered, accepting the cup. “Thank you, Agent Danvers.”

“You can call me Alex,” Alex replied, which she told Nova a couple of times before.

“This is delicious, what’s your secret recipe?”

“Extra chocolate,” Alex answered, smiling more when Nova chuckled. “What you did for Kayleigh,” she said, nodding her head, “it was amazing, you saved her life.”

“I’m happy she was able to go home again yesterday,” Nova replied, her smile dimming.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Alex asked, brushing a lock of Nova’s hair behind her ear.

“I spent years living on this earth, not knowing where my sister was,” Nova said with a deep sigh. “Do you think I can leave this place soon?”

“I need to run a few more tests to see if you’re alright, but I think you’ll be able to leave tomorrow.”

“Hey,” Kara said, entering with her wife. “Can you give us a moment?” she asked her sister.

Alex nodded and left the room.

“Hello, honey,” Lena said to Nova, offering her a genuine smile. “How are you feeling?”

Nova flashed a smile at Lena. “I feel as if I’m being pampered a lot,” she answered, nodding her head at the cup of hot chocolate. “Other than that, I feel better, stronger.”

“Lena and I would like to talk to you,” Kara said to Nova. For the past week she discussed with her wife what they would do and they also discussed it with their children, until they reached a clear unanimous decision.

“We know you’re a teenager, almost an adult,” Lena started, aware the age difference between Nova and her wasn’t all that big, considering she was in her twenties. “But Kara and I aren’t comfortable with you living in a warehouse when you could be living in a proper home.”

“It’s not only because you saved our daughter’s life, it’s because you’re Kayleigh’s sister,” Kara added. “You’re a part of our family.”

“Yes,” Lena agreed with her wife. “Your sister is our daughter. We love her with all of our heart.”

“I’ve noticed,” Nova replied, smiling. “I’m happy Sienna, err, Kayleigh, has a good home with people who love her for who she is.”

“Kara and I spoke about your situation and we made a decision, which Lizzy, Kayleigh and Kieran agree with,” Lena told Nova. “We would love to adopt you, if you let us.”

“You’re welcome to live with us,” Kara assured Nova, smiling. “I know we can’t replace the mother you lost and we’re not trying to do that. What you choose is entirely your choice and we’ll respect whichever decision you make. You can address us by our names. We don’t expect you to call us mom and mam the way your sister does. The bottom line is, my wife and I would love to take you in. We would love to make it official and adopt you,” she rambled on.

Lena rested a hand on her wife’s shoulder to silence her when Nova began to cry. “Honey?” she asked softly. “Are you-” Her question was cut off when Nova wrapped her arms around her. Silently, she hugged the teenager back. Her heart ached for the girl who had been through so much and with this embrace alone, she knew she didn’t want to let go.

Kara struggled not to blink away a few tears, touched by how full of love her wife was. Lena had so much love to give, unconditionally, which was one of the many reasons why Lena was the love of her life.

“I got you,” Lena whispered to Nova, rubbing her back.

Kara needed to exit the room for a moment to get some air. “J’onn?” she asked, knitting her eyebrows together when she saw him crying.

“There is too much dust in here,” J’onn said, wiping his tears away as if he never shed any.

“He read Lena’s thoughts,” Alex said to Kara, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. “And I heard things because I was around,” she explained vaguely, averting her eyes.

“Oh happy day,” Winn sang, stopping when he rounded the corner. “Wh-why is… everyone crying?”

“Too much dust,” J’onn answered gruffly.

“Splinter in my eye,” Alex answered, while she tried to pick at the non-existing splinter.

“I’m crying because I um, I err, didn’t want to feel left out,” Kara said, whipping her hair back. “And for um emo-emotional support.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, sweethearts,” Lena said to her children with an exhausted smile as they entered the hospital room she was in. “Would you like to meet your baby sisters?”

“Yes!” Lizzy shouted with the biggest smile. “More sisters, this is the best day ever,” she said giddily as she approached the bed. “Looks like you’re the only man in our family, bro,” she said to Kieran, elbowing him gently.

“They’re so tiny,” Kayleigh said, standing on the tip of her toes for a better look.

“I could eat them up, they’re adorable,” Nova said, smiling. “If you ever want to go out, I’m your babysitter.”

“Of course,” Lena replied with a smile, knowing she could count on Nova’s help.

Kieran stretched his hand out, eyes widening when one of the twins grabbed his hand. His surprised look turned into a smile.

Lena felt slightly worried about Kieran touching the twins, because she knew now it was her son who killed Zeus. It was an accident and he thought he was only making their dog sleep for a bit, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be any other accidents. The twins looked so fragile, so vulnerable, although in her heart she believed her son would never hurt them.

“What are their names?” Lizzy asked. “Sleepy babies,” she chuckled when the twins closed their eyes.

Kara nodded subtly at her wife to let her know their babies were still okay. Their heartbeats were steady and healthy.

“Morgana and Alura,” Lena said, glancing at her identical newborns. The only difference was the fact that Morgana had a birthmark on her wrist, which looked a lot like a star.

Kieran’s smile brightened when the other baby girl grabbed his other hand. “My babies,” he whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_One year later…_ **

 

Kieran walked around in the garden, eyes twinkling while each flower he touched wilted instantly. Harley and Ivy had broken off contact because Ivy screamed every time Kieran killed a flower or a plant, to the point where she could no longer take it.

“Uh,” Morgana gurgled, crawling around. She smiled at Kieran who held out a hand to her. “Buh,” she cooed, stretching her hand out.

Kieran took Morgana’s hand in his and smiled. “I’m your big brother,” he whispered. “I’m always going to protect you, I promise.”

Lena held her breath while she looked at her son. The wilted flowers concerned her and the truth was difficult to accept, though she knew in her heart Kieran would never hurt their family.

“He’ll be okay,” Samantha whispered to Lena, squeezing her shoulder gently. “He doesn’t have to fight the whispers alone. El mayarah.”

Kara bit her lip. She knew her family was a bit of an unusual mix, but she struggled with the knowledge her son was born to be a worldkiller.

Lena observed her children and she knew she would die for each one of them. It didn’t matter that Kieran was a worldkiller. He was still her baby boy, her angel.

“No, Alura,” Jamie said, taking a doll from Alura. “That’s my sister’s doll,” she told the pouting baby girl. “Here you go, Molly,” she said sweetly, handing the doll back to her sister.

Alura wailed, making grabby hands at the doll.

Kieran’s hand slipped away from Morgana’s. His eyes scanned Alura for any possible injuries and then darkened while he approached Jamie. “You made my sister cry,” he said, huffing.

“No, brother,” Kayleigh said, stepping in between Kieran and Jamie. “We’ll get Alura another doll. Don’t hurt our cousin.”

Kieran’s eyes turned back to normal. “I won’t hurt family,” he said, pouting when he saw Jamie went to hide behind Maggie’s legs.

Lena walked over to her son and picked him up. “It’s okay, my sweet angel,” she said, not wanting him to feel upset. She knew he was only trying to stand up for his little sister.

Kieran sniffled and buried his head in Lena’s neck. “Do you love me, mama?” he asked, hugging his arms tightly around her neck.

“I’ll always love you,” Lena assured her son. “You’re my son,” she said, struggling a bit to breathe because he was hugging her a little too tightly.

“I’m scared, mama.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

One corner of Kieran’s mouth curled up into a wicked smile. His eyes turned black, but he snapped out of it when he caught Kayleigh staring at him.

Jamie was still trying to hide when Kieran approached her.

Kieran backed away and looked at his own hands with disgust. “I’m a monster,” he said, taking another step back.

Samantha’s eyes widened when the grass Kieran was standing on turned black, until a hole opened. She opened her mouth to say something as Kieran stepped closer to the hole, but it was too late.

Kara winced at the blood curling scream Lena released when Kieran jumped. Her heart felt like it dropped along with her son, only, he never did.

Nova’s hand was clamped around Kieran’s wrist. “For the first time I have a brother, did you really think I was going to let you jump? You’re not a monster, you’re my family,” she said, lying down on her stomach.

“Nova is right,” Lena agreed, holding her hand out to grab Kieran’s. “No matter which kind of trouble any of us encounters, we’ll get through it, as a family,” she said, feeling horrified how her four year old tried to disappear.

Once the hole was closed, Kara knelt down in front of her son. “You’ve been such a strong, brave boy, protecting your sisters so much,” she said, taking off her cape. “You’re more than a worldkiller and you’re not a monster,” she said, putting her cape around Kieran’s neck. She smiled when she saw how perfectly blue her son’s eyes were, how he smiled at her. “You’re my little hero.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)  
> This fic will include minor parts about Sanvers, because I ship them and I miss them. They're soft and they're gay and if you pick on them I will fight you because they're my babies. 
> 
> With that being said, buckle up and enjoy the ride.


End file.
